The Four Roses
by filmgurl2008
Summary: Spencer Reid is seventeen and on his way to joining the BAU, but when his father is murdered all that seems to keep him going is his work and...Billy Darley. When his mentor finds out about Billy, he is worried for Spencer and tries-FULL SUMMARY INSIDE!
1. Introduction

**Title: **The Four Roses

**Pairings: **Billy Darley X Spencer Reid. Derek Morgan X Spencer Reid (Strong Friendship).

**Rating: **M

**Warnings: **Slash (maleXmale), Graphic sex, Graphic possible rape, Violence, Language.

**Summary: **Spencer Reid is seventeen and on his way to joining the BAU, but when his father is murdered all that seems to keep him going is his work and...Billy Darley. When his mentor finds out about Billy, he is worried for Spencer and tries to help. But will his help really help, or will it make him run to Billy all the more?

* * *

Introduction

Spencer walked out of the front entrance to the University. He looked up at the sky and frowned deeply. It was raining and the sky was dark with grey clouds. He looked down at the text book and two writing books in his arms before he pulled his brown leather satchel off of his shoulder and knelt down on the stone patio in front of the entrance. He shuffled the stuff already in his bag around and then placed the three books into the bag; they were thick hardback books, so his bag was full and bulging and the straps wouldn't go all the way so he could close it properly but at least they were out of the rain...unlike himself.

He stepped off of the patio and out into the rain. He pulled his coat tight around him and folded his arms over his chest to keep it shut. He kept his head down as he walked out of the University's yard and onto the street. He wondered how much longer he was going to have to study before he was able to officially apply for the FBI, specifically the Behavioural Analysis Unit. He had been studying at the University for nearly a whole year now, but he had been going to lectures given by Jason Gideon, a man who had worked for the BAU for a number of years now and in other divisions of the FBI before that. He really admired the man, and what he did. He had spoken to Jason Gideon quite a few times, and the man himself had even come to Spencer after some of the lectures to talk about things. He had told the man he wanted to join the BAU, and that he wanted it to be soon. But...Gideon had told him to take things slow and not rush them, he was only seventeen now and already in University so it wouldn't be too much longer before he was able to join...and that when the time came if he still wanted to join the BAU, he would vouch for him to the team's leader.

He turned the corner at the end of the street...and crashed into someone. He felt hands grip tightly at his upper arms, he wasn't sure if the hands were to steady him so he didn't fall or if they were to steady him before they fisted and punched him. He looked up, water dropping onto his glasses immediately and slightly blurring his vision.

"I-I'm really sorry, I w-wasn't looking where I was g-going." He said and tried to smile slightly. He looked at the man holding him; he was tall, he had a moustache and goatee...and he was bald, but it was defiantly shaven, Spencer could tell.

"Don't worry 'bout it." The man said and then let go of Spencer. He walked past Spencer before speaking to him. "Watch where y' going."

Spencer had turned his head to look over his shoulder and watch the man walk away. "E-erm, o-okay." He muttered quietly to himself. He turned back around and crossed the road quickly. He had to get home. It was getting late and his mother was still in the hospital, so he had to get dinner ready for him and his dad and then he had to go to the hospital to see his mother.

It wasn't long before he got home. He shut the front door behind him and placed his satchel down on the floor so he could take his rain drenched coat off. "Dad, I need to put the heating on; my coat is soaked so I need to put in on one of the radiators." He walked down the hall towards the kitchen. "Is that alright?" He switched the heating on and then put his coat on the radiator near the back door. He realised his dad hadn't answered him yet. He frowned. "Dad?" He lifted his arm and looked at his watch, which was on the underside of his wrist and over his shirt. It was seven-thirty.

This was strange. His dad was always home by six-thirty, so why wasn't he answering? He walked out of the kitchen and back down the hallway, so he could stand at the bottom of the stairs. "Dad? Dad, you home?" He shrugged; maybe dad was working late? But he would have left a message on the answer phone.

"Maybe I should try checking the answer phone..." He mumbled to himself as he walked towards the living room. It was dark, really dark. As he took another step into the room, his foot slipped forward and he fell to the floor awkwardly. "Ouch..." He shuffled around and crawled to the wall; he stretched his arm up the wall and flicked the switch. When the light came on, he stood up and felt his foot _squelch_ in something on the floor. He looked down at the carpet and frowned deeply, it was smeared with something red. He looked down the wall and there was red there too, from where his hands had been. His eyes fell to his hands as he turned around, his hands were red too. What the heck was it? It couldn't be what his mind was telling him it was, could it? His eyes wandered away from his hands and down to the middle of the room.

His dad was there. His dad was laid in the middle of the room. His dad was laid lifeless in the middle of the room, blood seeping out of him and making a steady stream on the carpet towards where Spencer was standing. His dad's skin was pale and cold...meaning he'd been like that a while. Meaning he was really _dead_. He knew he should double check, check his pulse, call for an ambulance...but he wasn't thinking straight. He backed out of the room, his foot slipping again but this time he managed to stay standing before he ran for the door.

He ran out of the room and started to run down the street. It was still raining heavily. He bumped into someone and crashed to the floor. He laid on his back on the ground, breathing heavily, his glasses now cockeyed and streams of tears rolling from his eyes.

"You again." The voice sounded surprised and annoyed.

Spencer frowned. He knew this voice. He clambered to his feet and fisted his hands in the man's leather jacket. He knew he knew that voice; it was the man from before. "Please...p-p-please...I-I need h-h-help...m-my dad...h-h-he..._please help me_."

* * *

End of Intro!

Thanks for reading! Would love to know what you think about the beginning and the pairing! :D


	2. Chapter One

Chapter One: Someone Who...

Spencer was sitting in the chair that was next to his mother's. He was watching her write in one of her books. She loved to write and to read. But over the past two days she had written none stop. He had tried to get her to eat. She wouldn't. He tried to get her to drink something. She wouldn't. He tried to get her to take her pills and other medicines. She wouldn't. He had tried to get her to say more than one word to him. She wouldn't.

He was running out of things to try and get her to do. He was running out of patience. He wasn't like that. No matter what kind of mood his mother was in he was always patient, always went along with whatever she said or whatever delusion she was having. But...he just couldn't deal with it right now.

It had been two days since he had gone home to find his father dead in their living room. After he had run into the man, who he had ran into earlier that day, they had gone to his house. The man had stayed in the hallway and told him to phone for an ambulance and he had. The man. He had said his name was Billy while they had been on their way back to his house. He didn't know Billy, but he didn't know what he would have done without him. He had only really told him to phone the ambulance, but somehow him been there had calmed Spencer down. Billy was a scary person, he realised as he thought about it now, but still he had had a calming effect on Spencer that night and he didn't know why. And he didn't like not knowing something, especially when it involved himself and his feelings.

He shook his head, shaking himself of his thoughts as he saw the nurse waving for him; she was asking him silently to go to her, just like she had yesterday...and the day before that. He climbed from his seat and made his way over to the nurse; she was a few inches shorter than Spencer and had shorter blond hair than him too. "Yes?"

"I'm really sorry to bother you, Spencer, but I don't know what else to do. Your mother isn't going to take her medicine from me, and at the moment she won't take it from you either." Nurse Laura told him; he was used to this nurse because she had looked after his mother most of the times when she had been in the hospital, and that was also the reason she called him by his first name.

Spencer nodded.

"So...I need your consent to put the pills in her food." Laura said carefully.

"But she isn't eating." Spencer stated.

"I know. But we both know when your mother gets like this that the first thing she cracks on is the food. Then the drink. Then she starts talking again. And then she starts taking her pills." Laura told him. "So I thought if we put them in her food daily until she starts wanting to take them properly,"

"She will still be getting them."

"Exactly." Laura smiled softly.

Spencer nodded. "You have my consent, but you do know she could start to realise the effects of the pills and refuse to take them altogether."

Laura's smile saddened. "Let's just hope it doesn't come to that."

Spencer knew why Laura wanted that; if his mother noticed she was taking the pills and refused them...the Doctors would have to force her to take them, or force an injection on her. "Yeah. Anyway, you have my consent." He smiled and went back to the chair next to his mother.

"Mom, the nurses are going to be bringing your dinner out soon." Spencer and leaned forward. "Will you try and eat a little, please?"

"No."

Spencer sighed and leaned back in his chair. "Okay."

* * *

Spencer was woken by Laura gently shaking his shoulder. He rubbed at his eyes –knocking his glasses up as he did. "Y-yes?" He asked around a yawn.

"Visiting hours are over, Spencer."

Spencer looked over to the chair where his mother had been sitting, to see she was fast asleep. He nodded and pushed himself out of the chair. "Thanks Laura." He said before the young nurse walked away. He moved to the other side of the table and pulled his coat on, wrapped his scarf around his neck and then shoved his satchel over his shoulder. He turned towards his mother, not sure what to do at first...but he saw the half-empty plate of food on the table and he smiled softly before bending to kiss his mother's head. "Goodnight, mom."

-BREAK-

Spencer walked out of the hospital gates and stopped at the end of the pavement, near the road. It was cold out and it was starting to rain. He didn't know what he was supposed to do. It was strange. He was the one that looked after his mother and his father. But his father was gone and for now his mother was in the hospital permanently...what was he supposed to do? Who was he supposed to look after now? Who was supposed to be there for him, just for the sake of been there? He needed someone. Someone who wasn't gone, someone who wasn't in the hospital...someone who could be there, someone who-

"You wan' a ride?" A familiar voice asked. Billy.

Spencer let his head fall so he could see who was talking, even though he recognised the voice. It had started raining heavily; his hair and face were dripping with water...but for some reason his glasses remained clear for once. His lips parted as though he was going to say something...but he couldn't find his voice.

"I'll take you anywhere y' wanna go, kid." He said softly –Spencer vaguely realised that line would have sounded dirty or suspicious or a number of other things...but he knew who it was and he wanted to trust him.

Suddenly Spencer found his voice, and although it was teary he didn't care. "I don't want to go home."

"You don' have to. Like I said, I'll take y' wherever you wanna go."

Without even thinking it through, Spencer stepped forward and pulled the car door open and slid into the car. He turned his head to look at the man.

"Y' got anywhere to stay?" Billy asked. "Seen as y' don' wanna go home."

Spencer shook his head.

Billy's hand slid across the back of the bench seat of the car, before he placed it in Spencer's hair and then down to the side of his face to cup his cheek. "Alright then, y' can come stay with me; till y' wanna go home." He let go of Spencer's face and started the car.

* * *

End of chapter 1!

Thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter Two

Chapter Two: The Four Roses...

Spencer climbed out of the car and waited for Billy to walk around to him. He wasn't exactly sure where they were, he had nodded off in the car. He looked at the older man as he stopped in front of him, cigarette hanging out of his mouth. He looked down to the ground as he saw Billy's eyes roaming his body. He didn't like been looked at. He really didn't like been looked at with the look that was in Billy's eyes, it was an animalistic one...that usually meant he was going to get a beating, but the one Billy had was different. He wasn't sure if it was a good different or a bad different, because it was an animalistic one that said he wanted something...something more than Spencer was ready to give, but at least that meant he wasn't going to get beat up. He lifted his head up when he saw the cigarette drop to the floor.

"C'mon, y' look knackered." Billy said and nodded his head towards the bar behind him.

Spencer frowned, not sure what he meant. He followed as Billy turned and walked towards the bar. Before he went in, he looked up at the sign above the door: The Four Roses. He walked into the bar and immediately wished he hadn't; everyone was looking at him. He froze. The bar was mostly full...and everyone was looking at him. Why? Did he really stand out so much? He looked around and realised, yes, yes he did. It was mostly men in the bar, and he could tell just by looking at them that most of them belonged to gangs. Great, he was in a gang bar. He jumped when he felt someone grab his arm. He looked up and let out a relieved breath when he saw it was Billy.

"C'mon..." Billy said softly; he could see the kid was scared...but it probably wasn't best to let that show for too long. "We're goin' up stairs." He pulled Spencer along behind him. As they walked past the bar, he stopped and raised his chin at the bartender.

"Yo man, Billy, usual?"

Billy nodded and grabbed the bottle of whiskey the bartender offered. He turned his head to look at Spencer. "Y' want owt?" He asked.

Spencer was still nervous with all the eyes he could feel watching him, so he shook his head and said, "I-I'm underage."

Billy smirked at him. "Yeah. C'mon." He said and pulled Spencer along again.

Spencer let himself be pulled by Billy as they headed towards a door at the end of the bar that had a sign on it: No Access. They went through the door and made their way up two flights of stairs, once they reached the top they went out into a long hallway with two doors on either side. Billy led him down to the last door on the left side.

"This is my room. This is where you'll be stayin'." Billy said as he unlocked the door.

Spencer frowned; he was in a sort of daze, he still wasn't sure why he was here with Billy...but he didn't care, he wasn't feeling anything at the moment and that was a good thing. For now. "Y-you lock your b-bedroom door?"

Billy looked at him and smirked again. He opened the door and held it open for Spencer. He shut the door behind them and locked it.

Spencer looked around the room. It was more of a living room; there was a flat-screen TV on one of the walls with a sofa opposite that wall, and there were closed curtains over the only window so the room was dark but he could see there were bits of clothing around the room. He turned to watch Billy move to a unit and he noticed there was a fridge and a sink close behind it...the kitchen area. He watched the older man take the lid off the bottle of whiskey and take a long drink of it.

"You sure y' don't wan' a drink?" Billy asked and held the bottle in his direction.

Spencer stared at Billy and the bottle for a moment before moving over to him and leaning against the work surface. He slowly took the bottle from Billy and smelt at it. Immediately he pulled a face at the smell; it smelt horrible...and he was aware that Billy was smirking at the face he pulled. Even though it smelt horrible, he felt as if Billy had wanted him to say yes and take a drink and for some reason, he wanted to drink some just to show Billy he could...just for him. He pressed the bottle to his lips and tilted his head back, letting the liquid swim down his throat.

Billy raised his eyebrows as he watched the kid tip his head back. He was going to regret that. He watched as the kid quickly moved the bottle and started coughing.

"T-t-that's d-disgusting!" Spencer said and started coughing again; it had burnt his throat. He heard Billy laughing and turned to look at him, frowning lightly. "I-it is." He said and put the bottle down on the counter.

Billy was still laughing as he picked the bottle up and took another drink. He turned and opened the fridge, still holding the bottle. "Well, we got some out-o'-date milk, if y' prefer?" He laughed and shut the fridge to look at Spencer.

Spencer frowned and shook his head. When he noticed Billy was still looking at him, he chewed at his top lip nervously. Seriously, what was he doing here? He wanted to keep not feeling, stay in his weird little daze for a little longer, keep not noticing things. He let go of his lip. "I-I w-want to go to s-s-sleep...i-if that's okay." He averted his eyes nervously; he thought Billy was going to be mad. He looked back when he heard Billy moving closer to him.

Billy was standing so his body was almost touching Spencer's. He leaned forward, and licked from Spencer's jaw to the corner of his lips; there had been a line of whiskey there. "Y' missed a bit." He said and pulled away. He smirked when he saw how bright Spencer's cheeks were. "C'mon, bedroom's this way." He said and walked past Spencer.

Spencer followed, his cheeks still burning red. He wondered if that sort of thing was usual behaviour for Billy. But then he realised how Billy looked and then the sort of people that was in the bar down stairs...no, it probably wasn't usual behaviour. He walked through the door in the kitchen area and straight into what he assumed was Billy's bedroom, he looked around; the room was average size with a big bed which took up most of the floor space, there was clothes on the floor just like in the living room and it was dark too.

Billy switched the lamp on so it wasn't so dark and he turned to look at Spencer. "The toilets through there," He said and pointed to the curtain that covered the tiny room where the toilet was; he knew he should get a door to put up again, but he kinda like just having the curtain there. "And if you wan' t' use the shower it's down the hall...but do not go on y' own."

Spencer frowned lightly, confused. "Why not?"

"'Cause I said so." Billy said snappishly, it was an instinct to answer like to anyone who questioned him...but he didn't mean it with the kid. "Just...don' go down to the shower on y' own. You wanna take a shower, I'll go with y' and wait outside. Just don't go alone." He couldn't have the kid going to shower alone in a place with the people that occupied the bar and the rooms above. Yeah, the guys who lived upstairs were his men...but he wouldn't put it past any of them to rape the kid or at least give him a good beating. So the kid wasn't going to be showering alone, weather he liked it or not.

Spencer nodded.

"Right well...you said y' wan' t' sleep, so the beds there."

* * *

End of chapter 2!

Thanks for reading! I know the chaps are short and much doesn't happen but they will get longer after a few chaps and as the story gets deeper their will be more detail and stuff.


	4. Chapter Three

Chapter Three: Talking In Bed...

Spencer was laid on his back in the middle of the huge bed that filled most of Billy's room, staring up into the night darkness that surrounded the room. After Billy had told him about the shower he had pulled a t-shirt out of one of the draws –which were against the wall underneath the small and only window in the room- and practically thrown it at Spencer saying, _'You'll have to wear this...the only thing in here that'll fit your skinny ass'_. So Spencer waited for a few minutes listening to Billy move around the flat and mumble incoherent things to himself before coming to the bedroom door and saying, _'I got somethin' I need to take care o', y' can go to sleep I'll lock the door and I won't be long.'_, he had simply nodded at the older man and watched him leave.

So now he was alone...in a stranger's flat...in what he assumed was a gang bar...in only a borrowed t-shirt and his boxer shorts. Well, he was a seventeen year old genius who had never done something so unintelligent and rash. But for some reason...he didn't care. He chewed on his bottom lip. He really needed to snap out of this daze he seemed to be in.

As he stared up at the dark ceiling, he realised he only seemed to be in his strange little daze when he was near Billy. Billy. He released his lip and licked it almost nervously; what was it about the man that made him act like this? When Billy had left earlier...he had felt strange. Lonely. Sad; upset even. He rolled over on to his side with a sigh. What the hell was he doing? He shouldn't be here. He shouldn't have gotten into the car with a man who was still a stranger...and had a feeling he didn't just _hang out_ at a gang bar. He should have asked the nurses to let him stay in his mother's room with her. He should be looking after his mother and planning his father's funeral.

He shouldn't be laid in a stranger's bed barely clothed.

He shoved himself up into a sitting position, and at the same time heard the front door open. He froze. What would he say to Billy? After all, the man hadn't done anything to him but help. He had taken him home and gotten him to phone the ambulance and the police. He had given him a place to stay the night so he didn't have to go home. He had been nice to him.

"So Billy, what was wit' the kid?" Spencer heard someone he didn't know ask.

"None o' your business." Billy. That was Billy's voice. Spencer thought that answer should have sounded angry or annoyed...but it didn't, it sound amused.

"Y' bring him here to fuck?" The voice he didn't know asked; his voice was also amused. "Or to fuck over? 'Cause y' don' usually bring guys back to the bar, man." Spencer assumed Billy had pulled an angry glare or something because when the unknown voice spoke again, he sounded more cautious...but not scared. Spencer assumed they must be friends, if gangsters called their friends _friend_. "Sorry dawg, but y' don't. An' y' know I don' give a shit who y' fuckin'...just...be careful man, what y' did he ain't gonna forgive y' if that what y' lookin' for."

"Yeah, Whatever." Billy mumbled.

Spencer could tell the other man was grinning. "So y' are gonna fuck him?"

Billy chuckled darkly. "More than y' wan' t' know about, man."

Spencer's eyes widened. Billy hadn't just said that. The guy who had been nice to him could not have just said that. Surely he didn't mean it. He wasn't really going to-. He heard the door shut and he lay down quickly back onto his side, facing the curtain that covered the toilet room. What the hell was he doing? He should be running. Even though he knew he should be trying to leave...he didn't want to believe Billy was going to hurt him like that. He squeezed his eyes shut tight as he heard Billy entering the bedroom, shuffling around to the other side of the bed. He felt the bed dip and knew Billy was sitting only metres away from him...in a t-shirt and only his boxers and laying with his legs pulled in to his chest and his arms tucked between them.

Billy sighed, irritably. "If y' heard all that...what I said ain't true. It's just if he thinks 'm fucking you, it'll spread and you'll be less likely to get hassled, 'kay."

Spencer's eyes opened slowly, but he didn't move or speak. He heard more moving about and he could tell Billy was getting undressed. A few seconds later he felt the bed dip more as Billy climbed onto it and lay down.

"I ain't completely a monster, y'know."

-BREAK-

_Spencer walked into his house. He looked down the hallway towards the kitchen...something wasn't right. He looked at the staircase...something wasn't right. Everything was red. Why was everything red? He turned towards the living room...and again everything was red. The walls. The TV. The bookcases. The couch and arm chair. The windows. The carpet. His dad. _

_He frowned deeply. _

_His dad was dead. He was covered with a darker red than everything else. His eyes filled with tears. The red was blood. No. No, no, no! His dad was dead. No! No! No! He didn't know what to do. Who could he call? Who could he go to? He didn't have anyone. He didn't know anyone but his teachers at school and...Jason Gideon. He could go to him. _

_He took a step back and realised something he hadn't before. Bang. Bang. Bang. There was a noise like gun fire going off again and again and again. _

_He had to get out of here. He turned and started to run...but he bumped into something. He stumbled back and looked up. Billy. Why was Billy here? And why was he holding a gun? And why was his hands covered in blood? _

_He stumbled back further, shaking his head. No, no, no, no, no, no._

Spencer's eyes shot open and he gasped. After a moment he started to breathe again. Crap. What the heck was that all about? He rolled over onto his back, breathing deeply. "Crap..." He mumbled and used his hands to cover his eyes as tears started to well up.

"You alright?"

Spencer jumped as the voice broke the silence. Oh, that was right. He wasn't alone; he was in someone else's room and was sharing his bed with him. He moved his hands and turned his head to look at Billy. He noticed the older man was laid on his side, staring at him...he wondered how long the man had been watching him. He nodded slightly.

"Bad dream?" Billy asked.

"Yeah..." Spencer whispered. He didn't want to say too much because he really didn't want Billy to know he was almost crying.

Billy reached his hand across the space between himself and Spencer, and used his right hand knuckles to wipe away the tears that had fallen from Spencer's eyes. "Was it 'bout the other day? When y' found your dad?"

Spencer held back a sob and nodded.

From what Spencer could see in the dark, Billy's expression seemed to soften. Billy's hand took hold of Spencer's neck and squeezed gently, reassuringly. "'M sorry you found your dad like that...must be hard."

Spencer licked his lips and took a quick deep breath before speaking. "I guess. But I-I...haven't really t-thought about it...I've spent m-most of the past two days in the h-h-hospital with my mom and thinking about-..." He stopped himself from finishing what he was saying; he didn't think Billy was the kind of guy who would be glad to hear what Spencer had been about to say: _'and thinking about _you_'_.

"Thinkin' about what?" Billy asked, sounding more curious than he had wanted to let on. He slid closer to Spencer and repeated his question.

Spencer swallowed thickly. "N-nothing. Never m-mind."

"Y' can tell me."

Spencer looked into Billy's eyes and for a moment wondered if he really could have just said what he had been going to. But he bit his lower lip for a moment before speaking. "Erm...earlier...w-what you said t-to that guy..." He started...but didn't know how to finish.

Billy sighed and rolled onto his back, somehow managing to move even closer to Spencer; his shoulder was touching the young boy's. "I told y' before, I didn't mean it!" He said, slightly annoyed.

The tone in Billy's voice made Spencer flinch. "I-I just meant...when you s-said you'd said it because i-it'd spread...why would you want it to spread? I-I don't u-understand, that's all."

Billy sighed and ran a hand over his shaved head. "Because if they know 'm just lettin' you stay here for a while, without you payin' in anyway...they'd end up hassling you. An' I didn't think you'd want that."

"You..." Spencer stared at Billy. "Is t-that why I'm not allowed to shower alone?" He asked with a slight smile, trying to lighten the mood between them.

Billy smirked. "Yeah."

"Erm...but...h-having them think you're s-s-sleeping with a guy, won't that ruin your image?"

"My image?"

"You're part of a gang, aren't you?"

Billy smirked and rolled over onto his side to look at Spencer. "How'd y' know that."

Spencer shrugged. "It wasn't that hard to figure out."

Billy's smirk eased into a sort of smile. "'M the leader. I own the bar downstairs." He went quiet, waiting for Spencer to get mad or upset...or something. "Does it matter?"

"Not to me." Spencer said immediately, without even thinking. But the truth was he didn't care. Sure, he was seventeen and on his way to joining the BAU at the FBI...but despite what Billy was or what crowd he ran with or what he did...he liked him. It was as simple as that.

Billy smirked again and pulled Spencer close to him. He pressed his forehead against the young boy's and closed his eyes. "Y' something else kid, y'know that?"

Spencer was staring at Billy with his lips parted...that was until Billy opened his eyes and he realised he hadn't said anything yet. "I've been told...but not in s-such a nice w-way." He tried to laugh lightly, but it came out a whispered humourless noise.

"Y' get bullied?" Billy asked; his voice was hard. He didn't like the idea of someone been nasty to the kid. He'd find out who they were...and he would make sure the little fuckers never bothered him again.

Spencer shook his head, but instead of staying quiet like he had planned...he spoke. "I'm a seventeen year old genius at a University I shouldn't have been able to get into until I was twenty-one...what do you think?"

Billy frowned deeply, but before he could say anything Spencer spoke again.

"I-I'm going to go back to s-sleep, if you don't m-mind?"

Billy let go of Spencer and turned onto his back. "Sure." He mumbled and watched the young boy turn his back to him out of the corner of his eye. Tomorrow was a new day, he would find out who hurt the kid and make them pay.

* * *

End of chapter 3!

Thanks for reading!


	5. Chapter Four

Chapter Four: Tattoos...

Spencer's eyes opened slowly. The first thing he noticed was that it wasn't as dark as it had been when he'd first come into this room. The second thing he noticed was that he was laid on something warm. The mattress hadn't been very warm when he had laid on it; it had been quite cold and lumpy. But whatever he was laid on now was warm and smooth...well, apart from something sticking into the bottom of his stomach. Oh, and it was a sort of beige colour not a dirty white. Wait. Beige? He lifted his head slightly and his eyes widened.

He was laid on Billy.

Oh crap.

He looked up to Billy's face slowly, hesitantly. As he saw Billy's closed eyes and sleeping face, all he could think was _'Phew'_. He didn't want Billy to be awake while he was on top of him. He didn't think the man would be impressed.

He started to move slightly, getting ready to crawl off and away from Billy...but he froze. His body had been rubbing against Billy's. His cheeks were bright red...and they only darkened when he realised what had been digging into his stomach. His eyes widened.

Billy was hard.

"If y' gettin' up, just get up; y' don't have to sneak about it." Billy mumbled sleepily. "It's not like I didn't notice y' crawling on top o' me last night anyway."

"I-I-I did not _crawl on top of you_!" Spencer said quickly.

Billy smirked, his eyes still closed. "Yeah, y' did. Thought y' was after m' gun, till I realised y' were still asleep."

"Why would I be after your g-gun?" Spencer asked, but then shook his head. "W-why didn't you wake me up o-or push me a-away or s-something?" He realised he should have asked something like, _'Why do you sleep with a gun?' _or _'Why would you _need_ to sleep with a gun?'_, but all he wanted to know was why Billy hadn't pushed him away.

Billy smirked as he thought about something, before he spoke to Spencer. "Don't you have school today?"

"Huh?" Then Spencer's eyes widened. "Crap. What time is it?" He frowned when Billy pointed to the little table at his side of the bed. He looked at the alarm-clock but couldn't see the numbers on it because of his lack of glasses. Without thinking he crawled further on to Billy and leaned close to the clock –he heard Billy groan and he wondered if he had hurt him in some way. He looked at the numbers on the clock and sighed, relieved. _07:30_. "That's lucky. I don't start till ten." He wriggled a little as he looked up to Billy's face to smile at him. His lips parted and his eyebrows rose in confusion; Billy's eyes were closed tightly. "B-Billy? Are you okay?" He asked so quietly he didn't think Billy heard him until he opened his eyes.

"I'd be better if y' stopped squirming around on me." Billy snapped lightly.

Spencer's eyes widened and he bit his bottom lip before speaking. "O-oh, erm, s-sorry." He went to shove himself off of Billy but as he sat up on the older man, Billy grabbed at his hips tightly to keep him from moving; So Spencer was sitting directly on Billy's stomach with the man's hands tightly holding him in place. His cheeks burned red and his eyes widened, but panic shot through him. He knew why Billy had said what he had to the man last night...but been held in the position he was, he was starting to panic. In any other situation like this, he probably would have said something or tried to get away...but this was Billy, and he could feel his little daze taking hold of him. It was Billy. Billy wouldn't hurt him. He wouldn't.

Billy looked up Spencer; from his long pale legs, up past the t-shirt –that had belonged to his brother Joe- that was covering most of his boxers up as well as his body showing only his collar bone, up his neck and to his parted full lips. His eyes slowly and reluctantly lifted from the boy's lips to his eyes. A sort of pain shot through him as he saw the wide and fearful brown eyes staring at him. Despite not wanting to scare the boy, he could feel himself getting harder. He cleared his throat. "So, y' goin' to tell me about the ones that bully y'?"

Spencer's eyes widened in shock; that was why he had stopped him from moving away? So he could ask about bullies? "Erm...w-what?"

"You said y' get bullied, didn't y'? So who bullies y'?"

Spencer dropped his head; he couldn't tell Billy about the ones at school...he just couldn't. "I, erm, I-I need to get going actually. M-my stuff for school is at home, so I-I need to go get it."

Billy frowned; he didn't like the kid avoiding his questions. He nodded. "Get dressed then, I'll take y'."

"Y-you don't have to do that."

"I know I don't, but I'm goin' to do it anyway." Billy told him. He ran his hands down to Spencer's thighs before letting them go. "Get dressed, 'm goin' t' jump in the shower."

"A-are you sure? I mean, it shouldn't take me long to walk home from here..." Spencer said, more to himself than to Billy.

Billy gripped Spencer's hips again and in one quick move, he flipped them both over so the boy was laid on his back and he was in-between his spread legs. "I said I'll take you...so just get up and get dressed."

Spencer nodded and watched as Billy moved from in-between his legs and then climbed off the bed.

-BREAK-

Spencer folded the t-shirt up and placed it on top of the set of small draws. He thought about waiting in the bedroom for Billy, but decided to go out into the living area to wait for him. Billy had been gone for ten minutes now. He went to the kitchen area and opened the fridge, frowning when he saw how little was in it and that most of it was out of date anyway. He shut the door and turned around, gasping and falling back against the fridge's door.

Billy laughed.

"That was not f-funny, y-you scared me!"

"Sorry." Billy smirked. "What were you doin' in the fridge anyway?"

Spencer's cheeks flushed with embarrassment. "I'm kind of hungry."

"Oh...well we'll get somethin' to eat on way to yours."

Spencer nodded. He suddenly realised Billy wasn't wearing a shirt. His eyes landed on the tattoo on Billy's chest. He stepped forward, not realising his body was almost touching Billy's. His eyes trailed the swirls of the tattoo right across the left side of his chest and without thinking his hand lifted to the part of the tattoo that went over the bottom of the man's throat and up the right side of his neck. His fingertips ran across the bottom of Billy's throat, over the black ink that covered it. "Wow..." He said and leaned his head closer to the tattoo. "The line here is thinner than the rest, but I bet it hurt when you had it done, right?"

"Not really."

Spencer smiled. "Riiiight, admitting that something hurt you would defiantly ruin your image, now wouldn't it."

Billy half-smirked at him.

Spencer looked back down at Billy's chest, noticing the tattoo continued and covered his left upper arm. "Does it go to your back too?" He asked curiously. He moved his hand off of Billy as the man turned around. His eyes widened as he looked at the intricate tribal tattoo covering the whole of Billy's back. "_Wow_." His voice was full of awe. His fingers immediately attached to the tattoo, tracing certain parts. "It's amazing..."

Billy looked over his shoulder at Spencer. "You're acting like you've never seen a tattoo before." He smiled.

"What? O-of course I've seen a tattoo b-before...but this is just so..._wow_. T-there's no way you c-can tell me this d-didn't hurt." Spencer smiled and laid his hand palm flat against Billy's back.

"Of course it didn't." Billy smirked. "C'mon, let's get going." He said and moved away from Spencer.

"Y-yeah."

-BREAK-

After Billy had grabbed a t-shirt, they had gone through the bar...Spencer had found it weird that there was three people in the bar at eight-ten in the morning, but what was even weirder was when they said hello to him. He had waved back at them, confused. He had quickly followed Billy out of the bar and to the car, which he noticed also had a tribal painting on it.

They were almost at Spencer's house and he couldn't sit in silence any longer; getting closer to the house...was making him nervous and panicky. "So...the tribal thing, it's unique to your gang, isn't it?"

Billy turned his head to glance at him. "Yeah. Why?"

Spencer shook his head. "Just wondered. The men in the bar all had a tribal tattoo, they were all in different places: one had it on his chest, one on his arm and the other one had it up the side of his neck, like you...but I bet it doesn't cover his back."

"Why'd y' think that?" Billy asked as he turned the corner that led onto Spencer's street.

"Well, you're the leader, right? So you'll have more than any of the others...just to show you're in charge."

Billy smirked but didn't say anything, didn't tell the kid he was right...even though he was.

Spencer wrapped his arms around his waist as the car came to a stop outside of his house. He stared at the now un-occupied house that was his home. He was too busy thinking about the night he had come home to find his father cold and dead to realise he hadn't given Billy directions to the house.

Billy noticed how the kid had wrapped his arms around himself, as if to shield himself from something. "Y' sure you need the books?"

Spencer nodded.

"Y' sure you need to go in to get 'em?"

Spencer nodded again.

"Do y' want me to go in with you?"

Spencer turned to look at Billy. "W-would you mind?"

Billy shook his head and turned the car off. He climbed out and walked around the front of the car, realising Spencer hadn't climbed out yet, he opened the door for him. "C'mon kiddo, let's get in so we can get out."

Spencer stared up at Billy, his big brown eyes hazy. He nodded once and climbed out of the car slowly. He walked up to the front door with Billy at his side. He could feel his heart beat getting faster and faster. He didn't want to go in...he didn't want to go in there. He unlocked the door and just stood there.

"You need to open the door." Billy said, his tone was almost teasing but it was soft too.

"I-I-I don't think I can..." Spencer mumbled quietly.

-BREAK-

Spencer kept his eyes on Billy as he stopped the car in front of the University. He felt bad; Billy had taken him home to get the books he needed for class and he hadn't even gone into the house and then he had offered to take him for breakfast –which Spencer was sure he hadn't done for anyone before- and he had refused, asking if he could just take him to school. "Billy, I-I'm really sorry." He said quietly.

Billy shut the car off and climbed out. He walked around the front of his car and opened Spencer's door for him. "What y' sorry for?" He asked, his arm was propped on the roof of the car and he was leaning down so he could look at Spencer properly, a cig hanging out of his mouth.

Spencer looked up at Billy, biting his bottom lip.

"Seriously, y' think I care you refused to go eat with me? 'Cause I don't give a shit." Billy stood up straight and stepped back, away from the car and Spencer. "Get out."

Spencer climbed out of the car, thinking Billy was going to hit him or something of the sort. He tensed when he felt Billy hand in his hair. He looked at the man, his eyes wide.

"Don't worry 'bout it, 'kay; we'll go tomorrow."

Spencer frowned, confused.

"You ain't got nowhere to stay, have y'?" Billy asked and didn't wait for Spencer to answer. "So y' stayin' with me again. I'll pick y' up when y' classes finish."

Spencer smiled up at Billy. "I finish at one today."

"I'll be here for one then." Billy said and ran his hand down Spencer's face.

* * *

End of chapter 4!

Thanks for reading and stuff! I know I should be finishing off my other fics...but I am finding it so easy writting this one, and so so so hard writting my others, lol. so gonna keep goin with this one at the min and try and finish my others of as quick as possible.


	6. Chapter Five

Chapter Five: Darley...

Spencer had wanted to stay and talk to Billy a little longer, but he had an hour before class started and he spotted the man he wanted to talk to walking into the University's grounds. Jason Gideon. He said a quick bye to Billy and rushed after his mentor. "Gideon..."

Gideon turned to look at Spencer and a sad smile spread across his face. "Spencer," He had been about to ask how he was and how he was coping with what had happened to his father...but he wasn't the type of man who did things like that –even if he did care about the young boy- and he was sure Spencer wouldn't want to talk about it...but when he did he would come to him. "You're late."

Spencer nodded; he was usually at least an hour and a half early when his class was having a lecture from someone from the FBI, so he could try and have a talk with them. "Yeah, I had a lift from a...well, a friend." He said unsurely; was Billy his _friend_?

Gideon looked over Spencer's shoulder and frowned. "Billy Darley?"

Spencer frowned. "I don't really know his last name, but I suppose...that's him." He said and looked over his shoulder at Billy, pointing to him. He realised why Gideon had frowned; Billy was leaning against the closed car door he had just got out of, cigarette still in his mouth. He was just standing there. But...he looked so _dangerous_. He didn't understand why he hadn't noticed before...but he wasn't bothered. He didn't care how dangerous Billy _looked_ or _was_...he liked him. He lifted his hand and waved at Billy discreetly.

Billy lifted his hand and waved back.

"You do know he's a gang leader, don't you?" Gideon asked.

Spencer felt uneasy now; Billy was a gang leader...and Gideon was part of the BAU, the one place he wanted to work...and he cared what Gideon thought of him...it didn't fit for an FBI agent to befriend a gang leader. "I-I-I...w-we're just friends...h-he's letting me stay at his place u-until I can go home."

Gideon could tell just by looking at Spencer's face how nervous and uneasy he was about discussing this, and he felt bad for bringing it up. "Spencer, it's okay. Come on, let's go inside."

-BREAK-

Spencer had been talking to Gideon for nearly four hours now. He had been looking over cases Gideon and his team had recently done...but Gideon had brought them to see what Spencer would have done/suggested if he were on the team, the older man had explained earlier. He had been more than glad the older man had brought them, it meant he was one step closer to applying for the team. All of his classes had been cancelled for the day, for various reasons, so Gideon had said he could stay a few hours and they could talk and look over the files.

Spencer had been surprised that his mentor hadn't said anything else about Billy. But...he wanted to know if Billy was in fact Billy Darley before he said or asked anything inappropriate to either Gideon or Billy himself.

Gideon smiled at him. "You were right Spencer, of course." He closed the last case file he had given to Spencer. "Spencer, I've been talking to Aaron Hotchner –the team leader- and he said he'd be able to do something to get you on the team...of course after we've both seen that you know what you're doing..."

Spencer frowned, half-heartedly. "So the files were a test?"

Gideon smiled again. "Of sorts, yes. But...seen as Hotch is the leader of the team, he needs to meet you and test you and so on. But he said not to worry, if I think you're suitable then there'll be no problem...apart from-,"

"My age." Spencer guessed.

"Yes. He said you'd have to be at least eighteen before he could get you assigned to the team, and then it'd have to be a year before everyone of your analysis' would have to be looked over by another member of the team and you'd be officially an FBI agent."

Spencer nodded, thinking. _'I have to wait a year before I get on the team...and then everything I do will be questioned till I'm nineteen and then I could be a full FBI agent, which I'm sure I'd have to take extra tests for...but I could easily pass...'_ He bit his bottom lip for a moment. "But it'd be worth it." He mumbled to himself.

Gideon sat there watching Spencer, knowing the boy was going to do that, knowing he wanted to be a profiler more than anything else.

"Thank-you, I'd like to do that...please, tell Agent Hotchner I'd like to meet him." Spencer said excitedly.

"I knew you'd want to meet him."

Spencer smiled at him widely.

"'M just looking for someone."

Spencer frowned; he knew that voice. He turned to look towards the doorway of the cafeteria, and there was Billy arguing with the security guard who usually stayed in front of the campus. He turned back to Gideon as he got up from his chair, throwing his satchel over his shoulder. "I have to go." He said quickly to Gideon. "Sorry. Oh, err, could you bring more files tomorrow?" He asked as he started to back away from the table. He saw Gideon frowning deeply in Billy's direction.

"Sure, I'll bring more." Gideon said keeping his eyes on Billy.

"Sir, you are not a student here, you have to leave." The security guard said to Billy.

"No fuckin' way. I'm just looking for someone!"

"Sir-," The guard started in an annoyed warning tone.

"Billy, I'm here." Spencer said. He stood so he was partially blocking Billy from the security guard.

"People who are not students, teachers or guests are not allowed in campus-," The guard started, speaking to Spencer.

"I know, I'm sorry. I told my friend if to come get me, sorry, it won't happen again." Spencer said quickly and grabbed hold of Billy's arm, tugging him along as he started to leave.

Billy glared at the guard for a moment before he actually moved and followed Spencer out of the University. "You said y' finished at one." He said as he led Spencer down the street to the car. He stood close to the front of his car as he pulled out a cig and lit it.

"I do finish at one on Thursday's." Spencer said, frowning in confusion. He sat on the hood of the car.

"So why were y' in there talkin' to that old guy instead of waitin' ou'side for me?" Billy asked, irritated. He was annoyed that Spencer was talking to someone instead of been ready for him.

"It's not one yet." Spencer said defensively.

"No, y' right, it's half-past." Billy snapped, moving closer to Spencer.

Spencer wrapped his arms around his waist. He'd been so focused on talking to Gideon that he hadn't realised the time...and Billy had been waiting for him. Wait. Had Billy waited outside for him for thirty minutes? He looked up at Billy; the man was standing directly in front of him only inches from touching him. "Are you mad because you had to wait for me outside or because I was talking to someone else?" He really, really hadn't meant to say that...but it had just slipped out.

Billy frowned deeply. He dropped his cigarette to the floor and moved closer to Spencer, forcing himself in-between the young boy's legs and slamming his hands down onto the hood at either side of him. "I didn't _have_ to wait for y', I don't do anythin' I don't wanna do, y' hear? An' I don't give a fuck who y' talk to," His face was only inches away from Spencer's, so there was no way he could have missed the boy's large brown eyes widen behind his glasses. He also noticed the water that welled up too. He sighed. "As long as y' remember to meet me when y' said y' would." He said softly.

Spencer's eyes widened; Billy wasn't really mad at him...he was just...jealous? He gripped at Billy's shirt with his right hand, and gave him a soft look. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to keep you waiting. It's just Gideon is sort of my mentor and he brought some case files for me to look over as a test for me to get the job I want. I really didn't know it was past one." He wanted to lean up and press his lips to Billy's...but he couldn't do that, he daren't do that; he was sure Billy would be angry at him for it, even if he had been jealous...and he hadn't kissed anyone before. "I'm sorry."

Billy stared at Spencer for a few moments before he straightened up, placing his hands on Spencer's thighs. He looked away from Spencer's face; he couldn't keep looking at him while he wore such a sad and apologetic expression. It was hurting him in a way he hadn't hurt before. "Yeah, sure, whatever. C'mon, let's get goin'." He slid his hands down Spencer's thighs and upper legs as he stepped away from the young boy and the car. He started to move but stopped when he felt Spencer tugging at his coat sleeve. He turned to look at him.

"I am, I'm sorry."

Billy looked away. He knew he shouldn't, but he couldn't help it, he had to touch the kid. He looked back at Spencer and gripped tightly at the back of his neck, pulling him closer. He pressed his lips to Spencer's...and he felt the boy fist his hands in his shirt. He was sure the kid hadn't kissed anyone before –and it wasn't just because he was slightly clumsy at the moment- so he pulled away after a few seconds. And he looked at Spencer, his cheeks red and his lips parted as he panted –yeah, he was right, the boy hadn't kissed anyone before...he was panting and it had been a soft kiss, it hadn't been hard and rough and there had been no tongue. So, basically it hadn't been what Billy was used to either.

Spencer stared up at Billy, confused and in awe. He couldn't believe it...Billy had done what he hadn't darn to do.

"Get in, we need to get back." Billy said and waited for Spencer to let go of his coat before he moved to get in the car. He started the car and looked at Spencer as he stayed stood in front of the car. He couldn't believe the boy was in shock about a kiss...he had licked him yesterday and he had got hard because of him and he knew it and he had touched him a few times too.

Spencer realised Billy was waiting for him, so he pushed aside his shock and climbed into the car, mumbling a quick apology. Billy had kissed him, he had kissed him and it had been nice. He shook his head; he needed to think about something else, after all it was probably just a whim of Billy's...it didn't mean anything to the older man. He turned to look out of the window. "Billy, is your last name _Darley_?"

Billy's hands tightened on the steering wheel. "Why?"

"Gideon seemed to recognise you...and he asked if you were Billy Darley." Spencer explained vaguely.

"And what did you say?" Billy asked quickly.

"I said I didn't know your last name."

Billy nodded and stayed quiet.

"So, is your last name Darley?"

Billy stayed quiet. He didn't turn to look at Spencer until he pulled up at the car park behind the Four Roses. "What does it matter?" He asked as he shut the car off.

"I never said it mattered. I was just asking if that was your name." Spencer asked, still looking out of the window.

"If I say it is my name, you'll hear things...things that'll be true, and you..." Billy let what he was saying fade off; he was already acting softer than he had since he was a child...he didn't need to say thing like, _'You'll see me differently.'_, he couldn't say things like that. So he decided to go for something else, something that wouldn't make him sound soft, weak. "You won't be able to act like you don't know what I am."

"What you are?" Spencer asked after he turned to look at Billy.

"Yeah, what I am: a gang leader...a...a-,"

"A monster ?" Spencer offered.

Billy looked at Spencer, a hard look on his face; he didn't want the kid to think of him like that...but it was true. "Yeah."

"That's not how I see you." Spencer told him, truthfully. He climbed out of the car and shut the door; he leaned against the closed door and waited for Billy to come to him. It was a moment later when Billy appeared in front of him, a sad-ish look on his face –it was a look he didn't pull often, Spencer could tell.

"Did y' mean that?"

Spencer nodded. "Yes, I meant it; I'm not going to lie to you." He looked up at Billy and smiled softly. "So, is your last name Darley?"

Billy didn't answer for a little while, he just looked at Spencer. He nodded. "Yeah, m' last name's Darley."

* * *

End of chapter 5!

Thanks for reading! And stuff!


	7. Chapter six

Chapter Six: The Gang...

Spencer kept his head down and his arms wrapped around his waist. It was only two-thirty in the afternoon and he was sitting in a bar. He was a seventeen year old genius sitting in a gang bar with gang members while the leader of said gang was getting him a drink, a drink that was most likely going to be spiked with a little alcohol because he had specifically asked for _just_ a coke.

He had followed Billy into the bar through the back door. All he had wanted to do was go upstairs and work on his papers for school, not that they would take that long...but with his mother in the hospital and his father...he had nothing else to do but work and study. The last thing he wanted to do was sit in a bar surrounded by Billy's _friends_.

He looked up when Billy placed a glass in front of him. He knew the other three men's eyes were on him, but he kept his eyes on Billy. "T-thanks." He mumbled. He was hurt when Billy didn't meet his gaze, smile at him or even smirk...he just shoved the other glasses towards the guys. He looked back down to his lap.

"So..."

Spencer could see from the corner of his eye that it was the dark skinned man that was speaking. He vaguely realised this voice was the one he had heard when Billy had said he was..._going to _fuck_ him more than he wanted to know about. _

"What man?" Billy asked, irritated and annoyed.

Spencer could slightly see the dark one motion his head towards him. He knew the three guys didn't want him there, but...he didn't really want to leave. Well, he did; he really didn't want to be sitting with the three gang men...but he wanted to spend time with Billy. He wanted to just be close to him. He wanted to talk to him, though he wasn't sure Billy would talk back. He wanted Billy to kiss him again...but this time how he wanted to; he knew Billy had held back out in the car park, he knew he wasn't someone who did things softly.

"Y' got somethin' to say Bodie, fuckin' say it!" Billy snapped as he leaned back against his bench seat he and Spencer was sharing. His arm rested on the top of the seat, his fingers touching the curls at the bottom of Spencer's brown hair.

Spencer stood up. "I should just go; I have stuff to finish for school anyway."

"Sit down." Billy said. He looked up at Spencer and saw that the kid didn't know what to do. He knew Spencer didn't want to be here, but he was not letting the kid out of his sight...at least not till he knew the guys wouldn't touch him. And even if they did, he'd make sure they paid for it. Big time. He realised Spencer was still standing there, looking down at him confused and anxious. He gripped Spencer's wrist and yanked on it roughly, pulling him back down on to the seat. "I said sit the fuck down." He practically snarled.

Spencer's eyes widened in shock at the tone of Billy's voice. He knew he shouldn't be surprised or shocked, but he was...he didn't want Billy to be mad at him, and he certainly didn't want to be getting shouted at. He looked away from Billy to a random place on the table. He was doing his best to keep his tears back, and so far it was working...but he wasn't sure how long that would last.

"What is it y' want to say, Bodie?" Billy asked, looking away from Spencer. He kept his grip on the boy's wrist.

"Listen man, y' know what I said last night...it still stands, but we got thing's we gotta discuss. I don' think it's good for the kid to be listenin' t'." Bodie told him, leaning against the table.

Spencer looked back to Billy, frowning lightly in confusion. He wasn't confused about what Bodie had said...he was confused at Billy's reaction; the man's grip tightened on his wrist and he ran his hand over his head.

"Right." Billy stood up, reluctantly letting go of Spencer's wrist. "Wait here, we won' be long." He said to Spencer as he got up from his seat, downing his drink.

"W-what?"

"Wait here." Billy repeated. He motioned for Bodie to follow him and he did.

Spencer watched Billy and Bodie walk through the back door –the one he and Billy had come through. What the heck was he supposed to do now?

"So, you're in school?"

Spencer looked away from the back door to the two men at the table; the one that spoke was white skinned and had brown tousled hair with blue eyes...and a slight Australian accent if he wasn't mistaken. "E-err, y-y-yes." He said quietly.

"What year you in?" The same man asked.

Spencer didn't see any harm in answering harmless questions like these, so he decided he'd answer them...unless they asked something he didn't like. "Actually, I-I'm in University." He said, keeping his quiet tone.

"University!" The guy said, obviously shocked.

The other man chocked on his drink, spitting it out once he moved the glass away. "How old are you, kid?" He asked.

"S-seventeen."

"An' you're in Uni?" The second one asked; he was bald and slightly darker skinned than the first guy.

Spencer nodded.

"Wow, that's really cool." The first one said; Spencer realised he looked younger than Billy and the other two men. "'M Spink, and this is Heco."

"My name's Spencer."

"Yeah, we know man." Heco smirked.

Spencer frowned in confusion; Billy never called him by his name...at least not in front of him.

Spink laughed. "Billy doesn't shut up 'bout y'."

Spencer's eyes widened; Billy talked about it? He watched Heco punch Spink in the shoulder and glare at him.

"Dude! 'M just sayin' the truth!" Spink said defensively and then smirked humouredly at Spencer. "Boss is usually such a hard bastard, he's still good to us don' get me wrong but...he's been nicer than usual." He smirked softly. "It's a good change...guess we got you to thank for that."

-BREAK-

Spencer shut the door behind him. He hadn't stopped thinking about what Spink had said since he said it. He had still been thinking about it when Billy had come bursting through the back door, grabbed his arm and pulled him to his feet before dragging him upstairs. He didn't know what Billy and Bodie had been talking about, but whatever it was it had pissed Billy off.

He put his satchel on the floor near the kitchen's counter before he walked over to stand at the end of the sofa. He looked at Billy who was propped up against the arm, one leg on the sofa and the other off. His eyes wandered to the three bottles on the floor and the already half-empty one in his hand. "What happened?"

Billy looked at him but didn't say a word. He kept his eyes on Spencer as he took a long drink out of the bottle.

"Billy, w-what happened? What's w-wrong?"

Again Billy didn't answer him.

Spencer turned and went for his bag, he threw it over his shoulder before he turned back to look at Billy. "Fine, don't tell me; but don't expect me to tell you anything either." He stormed off towards the door.

"Where y' goin'?"

"I'm off to see my mother."

"I'll take y' in the car." Billy said and moved to get off the sofa.

"I'll walk." Spencer said before slamming the door shut behind him.

* * *

Spencer walked into his mother's hospital bedroom with Nurse Laura behind him. "Hey mom..." He said quietly. He sat at the end of her bed, looking at his mother sitting in her chair looking out of the window. He watched his mother keep staring out of the window, not answering him or even acknowledging him. He turned to look at Laura, smiling. "Thanks, we're okay here."

"Okay, you know where I'll be." Laura smiled and left the door open as she left the room.

He smiled in his mother's direction even though she wasn't looking at him. Three days. It had been three days since his father had died...and everything had changed so much already. He didn't like admitting that, but it had. He had become sort of involved with a gang leader and had his mentor tell him he had practically gotten the job he wanted already...and he hadn't really thought about his farther. He closed eyes, willing his thoughts to stop. He opened his eyes and grabbed his books out of his satchel and started working on his assignments.

It was four and half hours later when he realised what time it was. _21:00_. He closed his books and put them back into his bag. He looked at his mother and noticed she was fast asleep in her chair. He smiled as he slid off of the bed. He went and kissed his mother's head before leaving the room. He went over to Laura who was standing at the reception. "How has she been doing?" He asked her.

"Better, she's eating and I suspect she knows we're putting her pills in them...but she eats it anyway. I think she's doing it for you." She smiled. "She still isn't really registering what happened to your father though..."

Spencer nodded.

"How are you doing?" Laura asked him.

Spencer smiled half-heartedly and opened his mouth to speak...but nothing came out when he saw Billy walk through the main double doors. He shut his mouth and swallowed thickly. "I, err, I've got to go. I'll stop by tomorrow." He walked past Laura and the reception, down the stairs to the double doors. He stood in front of Billy, looking up at him for a moment before turning his gaze to the floor. "W-what're you-..."

"C'mon, let's go back." Billy said and turned to leave the hospital.

Spencer lifted his hand and couldn't help himself; he gripped at the faded-brown leather of Billy's coat sleeve.

-BREAK-

They'd been sat in the car parked up behind the bar for almost ten minutes. Spencer didn't know what to say...but when he noticed the burger wrappers and the empty cups from a fast food joint, the words just came to him. "How long were you waiting for me?" He asked quietly.

"An hour or two," Billy said looking out of the window.

"Really?" Spencer asked turning to look at Billy.

Billy looked at him. "Yeah, don' tell no one though...we don' wanna ruin my _image_ now do we?" He smirked.

Spencer laughed. "No, we don't." He kept looking at Billy, smiling. "You didn't have to, you know."

"I know," Billy told him. "I just...I needed to make sure you were alright."

Spencer's smile faded and he just stared at Billy. "You..." He paused and looked down, avoiding Billy's gaze. "W-why're you doing all t-this for me? I mean y-y-you don't even know me, w-why would you-..." He stopped talking and looked up when he felt Billy's hand grip at his leg. He looked at Billy, who was looking out of the window again.

"Do y' need to why? Can't y' just leave it?" Billy asked, staring blankly through the window.

Spencer stared at Billy not knowing whether he should just leave it. After all, did he really want to know why Billy was been so kind to him? What if the man had allteria motives? What if it was just a whim of a board gang leader? He didn't want to think of how hurt he would be if Billy was doing this because he was _board_ or _doing it to get something_. He licked his lips nervously. "I-I...I think I'd rather know." He said quietly and then bit his bottom lip.

Billy sighed. Of course the kid would want to know. "Why can't y' just be like everyone else? Why can't y' just do what I want?" He half-smirked at Spencer.

"Guess I'm not like everyone else."

"No, guess y'' not." Billy said, his smile fading.

* * *

End of chapter 6!

Thanks for reading!


	8. Chapter Seven

Chapter Seven: Don't Leave...

Spencer leaned against the kitchen's work surface, watching Billy. He had agreed to coming up to the room to talk instead of sitting outside in the car. But instead of continuing their talk, Billy was currently looking through the kitchen's draws for something.

He was also looking at the way Billy's back moved as he rummaged through the draws, making the dark ink of his tattoo move too. He was fascinated by the tattoo...and Billy's body. The man had taken his faded brown leather coat off before he had pulled his black t-shirt off too. He didn't know why Billy had taken his t-shirt off, but he couldn't say he was complaining either.

Billy turned around to look at Spencer once he had found what he was looking for –he couldn't deny that he was pleased that he had caught Spencer starring at his body. "So, what'd y' want?" He asked, smirking.

Spencer suddenly realised he was still staring at Billy's body. He stood up straight, so he wasn't leaning on his elbows anymore. "Huh?"

"Chinese, Indian, Italian or the chicken place I don't remember the name of." Billy asked as he dropped three take-away menu's onto the counter.

"Oh, erm...w-whatever you want, I-I'll eat anything."

Billy nodded. "Indian it is then. You like your curry hot?"

Spencer shrugged and smiled lightly. "I prefer them mild."

Billy smirked and nodded. "I know what you'll like. I'll order it now, why don't y' go sit down."

Spencer looked over his shoulder to the sofa and then turned to look back at Billy, nodding to him before moving over towards the old looking beat up couch. He sat down, knowing Billy was avoiding their talk. He watched Billy dialling the number on his cell and then talking –or rather ordering about- to the take-away person on the other end. He sighed and let his head fall back against the couch's headrest.

What was he supposed to do? He wanted to finish their conversation from earlier. He wanted to eat. He wanted to sleep. He wanted to shower. He wanted Billy to kiss him again.

He sighed, knowing the last wasn't even a possibility. Probably. He hadn't thought Billy would have kissed him in the first place, but he had. So...could it happen again? It wasn't a certainty, but it was a possibility. Or at the very least, it could be a possibility.

"What do y' want to drink?" Billy asked –snapping Spencer from his thoughts. "An' none of that _'I'm underage' _bullshit. Every kid your age drinks."

"I'm not a kid." Spencer mumbled.

Billy smirked. "Sure y' not." He said and moved from the kitchen over to Spencer and the sofa. He placed the various bottles he was holding down onto the coffee table in front of the sofa, before sitting down. He grabbed the bottle of whiskey, opened it and took a long deep drink.

"Are we going to finish what we were discussing in the car?" Spencer asked. He kept his head bent backwards.

"Can't we have a drink and eat first? Then we'll talk." Billy asked before taking another drink.

Spencer sighed. "I knew you wouldn't want to talk." He mumbled more to himself than to Billy. He just wanted to know...why wouldn't Billy just tell him? He wasn't asking a lot, was he?

"What?"

Spencer rolled his head to the left to look at Billy. "Nothing." He said sulkily.

Billy fisted his free hand in Spencer's hair and pulled roughly, dragging the boy's head across the seat closer to him. He moved his face closer to Spencer's head, pressing his forehead to his hair and his nose to his cheek. "Don't do that." He said. "Didn't I say you could talk to me, tell me anything? So don't hide what you're thinking."

"O-okay..." Spencer breathed out. "If I can tell you anything, why won't you tell me anything? You wouldn't tell me what made you mad when you were alone with Bodie. You won't even finish our conversation from earlier. How do you expect me to give you everything, when you're giving me nothing?" He asked as he looked at Billy out of the corner of his eye.

Billy's hold on Spencer's hair tightened. "Givin' you nothing? I'm giving you a place to stay!"

"I know. And I'm thankful for that. But it's not fair; you expect me to do whatever you say, you expect me to be okay with you yelling at me and touching me and k-kissing me..." He licked his lips before taking a deep shaky breath. "And I'm okay with that, with all of it. But this can't be a one way relationship! It's not fair!" He said as tears filled his eyes. For a moment it looked as though Billy was going to kiss him again, but he shoved Spencer's head away and he moved further away too.

"What we got ain't no relationship." Billy said harshly.

Spencer felt the tears run down his face. "I guess I should go then." He said and pushed himself up from the sofa. He grabbed his satchel and coat from near the kitchen counter and rushed to the door. Just as his hand touched the door's handle, he felt Billy's body press against his back and his hand cover his own on the handle.

"Don't go," Billy said; his lips against Spencer's neck. "Don't leave me, Spencer."

Spencer's breath caught in throat. "T-that's the first time you've said my name." He whispered.

"I don't know what kind of relationship we got...but we got something here, right?" Billy said and he was aware of how hopeful and pleading his tone was. But he couldn't help it. He didn't care anymore. He could not let this kid leave him. "I know 'm not the kind of person y' used to, an' I know 'm hard to deal with and I ain't been treating y' best I could be...but don't leave. I'll do m' best to be better to y', I swear it. When it's just you and me, I'll be better."

Spencer knew Billy would have to treat him differently in front of certain people; if his gang thought he was going soft, they could rat him out to other gang leaders or someone could try to take over his gang. Spencer understood that...and it was okay. He didn't want Billy to completely change for him...he just wanted to know where he stood, where they stood together.

"Okay, I won't leave." Spencer said quietly.

"Y' promise?"

"I promise." Spencer whispered. He closed his eyes as Billy's lips pressed kisses to his neck, making his way up and around to his jaw. His eyes opened as he was turned around and pushed against the door. He looked at Billy, his hands against the door at either side of Spencer's head, his body pressed against his and his face only inches away. He breathed out slowly when he noticed Billy's eyes...they were _so_ blue, but that wasn't what he noticed. What he noticed was the look in his eyes...that same animalistic look he had given him while looking him over only just last night.

Last night. He had only known Billy for just over a day now? It was crazy. He had known Billy for such a little amount of time...yet he felt so strongly about him. Was that even possible? He realised it must be...because he did. He felt so strongly about Billy...he was starting to think it could be love. He didn't let his thought continue. He moved his head closer to Billy's, pressing his lips to his. He didn't really know what he was doing, so he was glad when Billy immediately took charge of the kiss. It was sweet. Again, he realised, Billy was holding back for his sake. He pulled away slightly, breaking their kiss. "I-It's okay..." He panted.

Billy looked down at Spencer, his cheeks were red and his lips were parted while he panted for breath and his eyes were hazy. He knew what the kid was saying to him, so he nodded and crashed his lips to Spencer's. His right hand fisted in Spencer's hair, pulling so his head was tilted how he wanted it. He waited a moment, just letting their lips moving against the other's, before he forced his tongue into Spencer's mouth. He felt the kid gasp, but he didn't try to pull away or push his tongue out.

Billy's tongue was in his mouth! What was he supposed to do with that? He didn't really know so he wrapped his arms around Billy's neck, pulling him even closer against him. He opened his eyes slightly as their mouths opened against each other, their tongues slipping and sliding together. His cheeks turned a deeper red when he saw Billy's eyes were already open...meaning he hadn't closed them at all.

Billy's grip on Spencer's hair tightened and he pressed against him harder, also shoving a leg in-between his.

Spencer gasped as he felt Billy's thigh against his crotch, his mouth widening even more. He was kind of glad when Billy pulled away and moved to kiss and bite at his neck because that meant he could breathe again. He un-wound his arms from Billy's neck and gripped tightly at his shoulders...he couldn't help it...he started to move against Billy's thigh, moving back and forth. He gasped at the friction...and the heat pooling in the pit of his stomach and groin.

Billy smirked against Spencer's neck and started to move his thigh against Spencer's movements, only harder and rougher. He heard Spencer gasp again and he bit at his neck, not too roughly though.

-Knock- - Knock- -Knock-

Spencer jumped at the sound of someone knocking on the door...that he was pressed against with Billy holding him there.

-Knock- -Knock-

Billy pulled away from Spencer annoyed. He gently pulled Spencer from the door, seeing the kid was in shock. He wrapped his arm around Spencer's waist and opened the door –he didn't realise he had opened the door so far that the guy could see Spencer, until Bodie looked at them and his eyes widened as they landed on the kid looking so flushed and hair a mess. "What!" He snapped; he didn't like the look Bodie was now giving him or the fact that he and Spencer had been interrupted.

"Y' ordered take out, didn' y'?" Bodie asked, frowning at Billy.

Billy frowned.

"What, y' wanted me to let him up here?" Bodie asked.

Billy took the two bags from Bodie. "Thanks." He mumbled before slamming the door shut. "C'mon, I'll sort this out an' you can go sit down." He said to Spencer. When he saw Spencer smile at him...he knew the kid was glad he wasn't going to continue what they had been doing, and he was sure it was because the kid was just nervous, not because he didn't want to do it. He moved to the kitchen area and placed the bags down on the counter and started unpacking the stuff.

_"The kid is not goin' t' forgive y' for what y' did. An' just gettin' close to him is goin' hurt you more than it'll hurt him...'cause he will leave y'." _Bodie's voice rang through his head. It was what he had said to him last night...it had pissed him off so much, because it was true. When Spencer found out what he had done...he was going to leave him.

"Billy, are you okay?" Spencer asked from the sofa.

Billy looked up from the stuff on the counter and realised he had frozen. He smirked at the kid and went back to getting their food. He could not lose the kid, he couldn't. He would do whatever it took to stop Spencer from finding out what he had done.

_Whatever _it took. He would do it.

* * *

End of chapter 7!

Thanks for reading! Let me know what you think so far!


	9. Chapter Eight

Chapter Eight: First Respondents...

Spencer climbed out of the car and bent down to smile and wave at Billy.

"What time do you finish today?" Billy asked.

"I don't finish till six today, so I'll make my own way back to the bar."

"I'll be here for six."

"It's okay, you don't-..." Spencer started but saw the expression on Billy's face; it dared him to say he didn't have to pick him up. So he decided it was best to just let Billy come and pick him up. "Thanks." He smiled and then waved again before shutting the car door and turning to set off into the campus.

He remembered what had happened last night; been pressed against the door with Billy's body against his. Billy's lips on his. Billy's tongue in his mouth. Billy's leg in-between his, rubbing...against _that_. But as good as that had been...he had liked just sitting on the sofa eating curry and talking to Billy about nothing in particular. And then after a while of sitting and watching a movie he hadn't paid attention to, they had gone to bed. They hadn't done anything, Billy didn't even attempt to touch him like _that_...they had just laid together. When he was nodding off, he had felt Billy's arms wrap around him and he had been pulled against his body. He had liked that...going to sleep in Billy's arms. He would like to do that every night. But he wasn't sure if Billy was just been extra nice last night.

As he stepped closer to the gates he stopped and looked over his shoulder...the car was still there, Billy watching him. He smiled and waved again. His smile widened when Billy waved back at him, even if his wave was just him lifting his hand before lowering it.

"Spencer,"

Spencer turned to look in front of him at hearing the familiar voice. He smiled. "Gideon."

"I brought you some more-oh, I see you _friend _brought you today." Gideon said as he spotted the car parked next to the pavement in front of the University's gates.

Spencer's smile faded and he nodded.

"Was everything alright yesterday, after he came to pick you up?" Gideon asked, concerned. He didn't like the fact that Spencer was hanging around with someone so dangerous...but there was nothing he could do about it.

Spencer nodded. "Did you bring more case files?"

"Yes," Gideon smiled. "I brought five today, so you can pick from them which you want to do; you have a free period today, don't you?" He asked as they started towards to the front entrance of the University. He noticed Spencer turned to wave in the direction of the car before it set off, but he didn't say anything about it.

"Yeah, it's from twelve-thirty to two, but I've already covered everything in today's lessons...so if you don't have anything else to do today, I was thinking we could just go to the cafeteria and look over the files instead. I mean there's no point in me going to my lessons today, but if you're busy I understand." Spencer said as they entered into the reception of the University.

"No, I don't have any lectures here today and if the team needs me, they'll phone. Let's go look over the cases." Gideon said and led the way to the cafeteria.

They had been sitting in the cafeteria for just over two hours now. Gideon had shown him two of the five case files and he had come up with the right analysis for each of them. Gideon placed the third on the table and pushed it towards Spencer, when his phone rang. "Excuse me a moment." Gideon said as he stood from his chair and flipped his phone up.

Spencer nodded. He grabbed the file and began flipping through it. He smiled. This one was even easier than the last two. The Unsub was obviously a Sociopath. The man had tortured his victims and various other horrible things, and the way he left the bodies showed no guilt or remorse for what he had done. He closed the file and placed it at Gideon's side of the table.

Gideon sat down opposite Spencer and saw the closed file. "You figured it out already?" He asked even though he wasn't really that surprised.

"Sociopath. The local police have probably already interviewed the Unsub but because of his capability to lie and his charm, they will have let him out without even been suspicious."

"Very good." Gideon smiled. "Something has come up, I'm afraid I have to leave for today...but I've asked a member of the team to come and talk with you, if that's okay with you?"

"Oh, e-erm, yes, t-that's fine." Spencer said quietly, nodding.

-BREAK-

Spencer was only on his own for ten minutes after Gideon had left before the member of his team arrived. He didn't know how he knew, but he could tell as soon as the guy walk through the cafeteria doors that he was from the BAU. The guy was dark skinned, tall and bald –it was obviously shaven, just like Billy's.

"You're Spencer Reid, right?" The guy asked, standing close to the table.

Spencer nodded. "Y-yes."

The guy smiled. "I'm from the BAU, Gideon said he wanted me to talk to you." He sat down in the chair that Gideon had been sitting in. "I'm Derek Morgan, by the way." He smiled.

Spencer smiled. "Nice to meet you."

-BREAK-

Spencer had been talking to Morgan for nearly four hours now, and he was surprised at how easy he found it talking to the older man. When he first met people he stuttered a lot and avoided eye contact...but with Morgan it was different. It was just easier to talk to him than most people.

He had been answering the random questions that Morgan had been asking for a little while now. "It's the first respondent, right?"

"Yeah." Morgan laughed. "Damn kid, you are good."

Spencer smiled shyly. "Thanks." He was about to speak again when his phone rang. He pulled it out of his satchel and answered. "Hello." His smile quickly disappeared as he listened to the woman on the phone. He put the phone down on the table in front of him and slumped back in his chair.

"You okay, kid?" Morgan asked, his voice filled with concern.

He lifted his eyes from his phone to Morgan's face. "I-I...that was one of the officers working on my dad's case. They're releasing his body from evidence today. So I can start to make arrangements for him." Spencer said quietly and unemotionally.

Morgan stayed quiet for a moment, his expression soft and sad. "What happened to him?"

"He...h-he was murdered roughly four days ago now." Spencer told him, keeping his voice quiet.

"Have you talked about it to anyone yet?"

"I don't have anyone to talk to about it; my mom's in a psychiatric hospital and doesn't even realise he's gone and my boy-...m-my friend...I just don't think he's the kind of person I can bother him with stuff like this."

Morgan smiled a soft, knowing smile. "I didn't talk to anyone when I saw my dad get murdered either."

Spencer's eyes widened and his mouth fell open. "I-I-I'm sorry..."

Morgan smiled at him. "You can talk to me about it, if you wanted. It'll be better if you talk to someone; I mean it doesn't have to be me but you should talk to someone."

"I...I went in the house and I didn't even notice him." Spencer told him, looking down at the table. "I walked straight past our living room and into the kitchen. And...w-when I did go into the living room...I-I slipped in his blood." He said and tears filled his eyes. He hadn't thought about the night he walked into his house to find his dad dead...and after a few hours with Agent Morgan he was talking about it. "And when I saw him lying there...I-I...I didn't even go to him. I just ran."

"Where did you run to?"

Spencer shook his head. "I just ran outside in the rain. I just had to get away, it wasn't real, it wasn't happening I kept telling myself. I guess I didn't really register it properly till I ran smack into Billy and I didn't notice he'd been shot until the cops mentioned it to me."

Morgan frowned lightly. "Who's Billy?"

"Oh, my friend...t-that I mentioned."

"How far did you run?" Morgan asked, suspicious.

"Just to the end of the street...w-why?" Spencer asked and then frowned deeply when he realised what Morgan was getting at.

"I'm sorry kid, but I know you know what I'm getting at." Morgan told him. "First respondent. You said it yourself. And your friend is Billy Darley, right?"

"Yes, but...h-he wouldn't...y-you-your...you are totally out of order!" Spencer said as he pushed up from his chair and grabbed his phone before walking away from the table. He knew what Morgan had implied made sense...but he couldn't think about that. He _could not _think Billy had killed his dad. He couldn't. Billy wouldn't do that to him. But...he hadn't known him then. Spencer shook his head. He wasn't thinking about this. He would not think about this. Billy did not kill his father!

"Kid, wait." Morgan said as he took hold of Spencer's wrist gently. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to over step, okay, I'm sorry."

"I didn't mean to snap at you." Spencer said quietly. "Sorry."

Morgan shook his head. "Don't worry, it was my fault. So, are you coming back inside?"

"I, err think I'm going to go back hom-where I'm staying." Spencer told him. "It was nice talking to you." He smiled.

Morgan nodded and let go of his wrist. "Again, I'm sorry."

Spencer nodded and left the University.

-BREAK-

Spencer walked through the front door of the Four Roses. He hadn't waited for Billy to come pick him up; he had walked to the bar in the rain. He looked around the bar. Billy wasn't there. He walked to the back where he had sat last night when he saw Spink and Heco. "Hey, err, w-where's Billy?"

Spink looked up at him and smiled. "Hey Spencer."

Heco rolled his eyes and punched the younger man in the arm. "He's gone to pick you up."

Spencer frowned and looked at his watch. "It's only five...I'm not supposed to finish for an hour."

Spink shrugged. "We know. Guess he wanted to make sure he was on time for you."

Spencer smiled lightly and nodded. "I'm getting a drink. Do you both want anything?" He watched Spink's eyes widen and Heco shake his head; he knew they were both shocked that he was actually going to get a drink...an alcoholic drink. He shrugged and went to the bar, sitting on a stool and ordering a vodka and coke...double.

* * *

End of chapter 8!

Thanks for reading!


	10. Chapter Nine

Chapter Nine: That's Why...

Billy looked at the clock on his cell phone. _20:00_. He didn't understand where Spencer was...and it was pissing him off. He didn't know what else to do so he dialled the number on his phone and waited for him to answer. "Where the hell are you?" He snapped.

"_Billy..." _

Billy frowned deeply. "Spink? What the fuck are you doing with Spencer's phone!" He yelled. "If you've do anything to him kid, I swear I'll rip your fucking thro-!"

"_Whoa, Billy, man, chill. I ain't done nothing to him! I like the kid, I wouldn't hurt him."_ Spink said quickly down the phone.

"Then what y' doin' with his phone?" Billy asked harshly.

"_I think you should get back to the bar man..."_ Spink said.

"What, why? Is he there?"

"_Isss that B-Billy?" _Billy could hear Spencer's voice in the background before Spink spoke again. _"Yeah, he's on his way back now, Spencer. Billy, just get back...he won't stop and if you don't get back and make him, he's goin' to be well ill in the morning." _

"What? What the hell is he doin'? Never fucking mind, I'll be there in twenty." Billy said and cut off the phone before Spink could say anything else. He turned the key and set off to the bar. What the hell was Spencer doing?

-BREAK-

Billy didn't bother parking his car around the back like he usually did; he just left it out front of the bar. He stormed into the bar worrying Spencer was hurt or something...but when he saw him at the back with Spink sat opposite he knew what was wrong with him. He was fucking drunk. He walked to the back grabbing a whiskey on the way and sitting next to Spencer. "Fuck off." He said to Spink as he put his glass on the table.

Spink looked at Spencer and then to Billy in a sort warily way. He knew Billy wouldn't hurt Spencer –not with how much and the way he talked about him- but he didn't want him shouting at the kid either.

"Aww, d-don't be nas-sty to Spinky; I like Spinky." Spencer slurred as he slid closer to Billy; wrapping his right arm around the man's neck and placing his left hand on his leg.

"Spink_y_?" Billy asked, raising an eyebrow and trying not to laugh.

"Yeah, Spink_y;_ apparently it sounds better." Spinky said, also trying not to laugh.

"Give us a while, will y'?" Billy asked Spink and watched the younger man nod before walking to sit with a few other guys near the front of the bar. He turned to look back at Spencer, noticing the red blush on his cheeks –probably because of how intoxicated he was. "What are y' drinking for?"

Spencer sighed. "I guess I felt like it."

"Why?"

Spencer moved and awkwardly climbed onto Billy's lap, his arms slung over his shoulders; his back was pressed against the table so his front was pressing close to Billy's front. He made sure his bum was directly over Billy's crotch, before he moved forward, rubbing against him. "I want to go upstairs."

Billy couldn't help the smirk that spread across his lips. "Yeah? What for?"

Spencer moved his face close to Billy's, his lips almost touching his. "I want to have sex." He said simply before pressing his lips against Billy's, heatedly. His lips opened and he let Billy's tongue into his mouth. As their kiss deepened he started to rub his bum back and forth against Billy's crotch. He gasped when Billy's hands gripped at his hips, holding him so he was pressing harder down against Billy's groin. He pulled away, breaking their kiss, and stared at Billy. "Are we going upstairs?"

Billy's hands squeezed at Spencer's bum before he closed his eyes. He opened his eyes and looked at Spencer. "No."

"What, d-do I actually have t-t-to say please for you to fuck me?" Spencer asked, smiling even though he was hurt. He had thought after last night Billy would have wanted to sleep with him.

Billy huffed and shook his head. "Spencer, y' drunk."

Spencer let his head fall back and he sighed, annoyed. "I know what I want, Billy. I've had a bit to drink, so what. I thought everyone my age drank?" He looked back down at Billy and smiled. "I like you okay? And I want you and I probably w-w-won't admit that in the morning because I-I'll be too embarrassed...but I really, really want you and I don't want you t-to push me away."

Billy ran his hands over Spencer's bum, over his hips and then up to his sides before running them back down to his hips, gripping at them tightly. "You don't want to do it just because you're drunk?"

Spencer shook his head. "No, I really _want_ you."

Billy smirked. "Good, 'cause I really fucking want you." He kissed Spencer quickly. "Let's go upstairs." He couldn't believe how quickly Spencer climbed off of him and was tugging on his hand for him to get up to. He let Spencer pull him to the door and up the stairs to his room. He watched Spencer tug on the door handle, smirking. He moved so he was standing with his front pressed to Spencer's back, pushing him into the door. "I haven't given y' a key yet." He mumbled into Spencer's ear, kissing his neck as he unlocked the door.

Before Spencer knew it, he was laid on his back on Billy's bed. He watched as Billy leaned over him, shirtless. He lifted his hand from the bed and traced his fingers over the tattoo on Billy's chest. "I love this tattoo, do you know that?"

"I kinda figured, yeah." Billy smirked. He leaned down and kissed Spencer, his tongue sliding into his mouth straight away.

Spencer gasped and wrapped his arms around Billy's neck, pulling him closer. He lifted his hips and let Billy pull his trousers and boxers off, before he pulled away and pulled his own t-shirt over his head and then stepped off the bed to push his trousers and underwear down. He propped himself up on his elbows and swallowed deeply when he saw just how big Billy's hard member was.

Billy smirked and climbed back on to the bed, leaning over Spencer. "You okay?" He asked before kissing at Spencer's neck, nipping at it too.

"Y-yeah, ah!" Spencer gasped as his hard cock brushed against Billy's. "Y-you're really big." He whispered, grabbing at Billy's shoulders.

Billy chuckled. "Yeah. Y' not so small y'self." He said and cupped Spencer's cock.

"Ah!" Spencer gasped...but pushed further into Billy's hand. "Ah, B-Billy, I don't know-..."

"Leave it to me." Billy said before leaning up to kiss Spencer. He pulled away and kissed down Spencer's neck and chest, distracting the young boy as he slid his finger into his opening. He used his freed hand to rub at Spencer's side when he gasped and his back arched up off of the bed. He didn't wait for the kid to adjust before he shoved a second and third finger into him.

"Ahh!" Spencer's back arched further off the bed.

Billy stretched and spread his fingers, stretching Spencer. After a few moments he pulled his fingers out and lined himself up with Spencer's opening. He looked down into Spencer's eyes as he pushed in. He saw Spencer's eyes widen in pain before he scrunched them tight together. He felt bad for not stretching him enough...but he had to be in him, he couldn't stop now.

Spencer was panting, his eyes shut tight. It hurt. Damn, it really hurt. He thought the pain wasn't ever going to stop. But he didn't care. He didn't care how much it hurt because technically he knew the pain would stop...and it was Billy. He didn't care how much it hurt because it was Billy who was inside him. But then it stopped. Suddenly the pain stopped and he opened his eyes half-way to look at Billy.

Billy had stopped pushing when he was half-way inside Spencer. He knew he was hurting him. He didn't want to, he really didn't want to hurt him. He brushed the hair out of Spencer's face and half-smirked at him; he really wanted, no, needed to push fully into Spencer...but that would hurt him, so he had to do it slowly and let the kid adjust bit by bit.

Spencer tightened his arms around Billy's neck. He knew what Billy was doing. He wasn't been himself. He was been soft for his sake. He didn't want that. He wanted Billy to be himself, to do what he liked and what he wanted. "Billy," He panted, his voice coming out quiet and soft. "It's okay, you don't have t-to go slow."

Billy didn't think. He didn't think about how he should keep going slow for the kids sake. He didn't think about how it would be better for Spencer if he went slow, knowing it was his first time. He just nodded and let go. He bottomed out in one thrust. He gripped tightly at Spencer's hips as he cried out and threw his head back. He pulled almost all the way out before pushing back into Spencer roughly.

Spencer pushed against Billy, forcing the man's cock deeper inside him. He gasped. As Billy pounded in and out of him, he could feel the pain fading away and the pleasure taking over. "Ah, ah, Billy, ah!"

Billy smirked into Spencer's neck. He loved those sounds. He leaned back and pulled Spencer into his lap, without slipping out of the kid. "Still so tight." He murmured against Spencer's neck, before kissing and biting at it. He pushed into Spencer, deeper, loving the way the kid started to move.

Spencer lifted up slightly, pushing down hard. His head fell backwards and he gasped; Billy was inside him so deep. "B-Billy..."

Billy wrapped his right arm around Spencer's back, holding him close, and wrapped his left hand around the kid's hard, aching, weeping member, tugging and pulling on his cock. He smirked when he heard Spencer cry out and felt the warm sticky liquid on his stomach.

Spencer kept moving back and forth, only slightly slower than a moment ago. He let his head fall against Billy's shoulder, panting lightly.

Billy thrust into Spencer roughly a few more times before he came and...made Spencer cum again. He tightened his arms around Spencer as he kept pushing into him slowly as he came down from his high.

-BREAK-

Billy used the back of his hand to brush Spencer's hair out of his face. He looked at the boy's face; his eyes were closed but he wasn't asleep because he smiled and snuggled closer to him. He had his left arm under Spencer's thin waist and wrapped around him, holding him close. Not that the kid wasn't close enough anyway; after Billy had cleaned himself and Spencer up quickly, they climbed into bed –Spencer had changed into the long t-shirt he wore at night and Billy had just stayed naked- and the kid had immediately snuggled up close to him. He was glad. Sure, he wasn't really one to _snuggle_ but it was different with Spencer and it showed the kid wasn't afraid to be close to him. "You'll be sore in the mornin'."

Spencer nodded against Billy's shoulder. "Uh-huh." He mumbled sleepily.

"Do y' have school tomorrow?" Billy asked, rubbing his free hand up and down Spencer's side.

"Nah-ah. Got tomorrow...a-and Sunday off." Spencer said around a yawn.

Billy nodded. At least the kid wouldn't have to get up early and walk around sore.

"Hey, Billy," Spencer started but cut off to yawn. He nuzzled his nose into Billy's neck as he continued. "C-can I ask you something?"

Billy tightened his arm around Spencer. "Yeah..."

Spencer yawned, bigger and longer than before; his lips touching Billy's neck. "D-do you like me? I-is that why you let me stay, w-why you're nice to me?"

Billy stayed quiet for a little while, just holding Spencer and listening to his breathing. He felt Spencer's head go limp against his neck and shoulder and he knew the kid was fast asleep. "I don' know, y' ask questions then fall asleep," He half-smirked and kissed the kid's head. "But yeah, that's why."

* * *

End of chapter 9!

Thanks for reading and reviewing and stuff! I know the lemon scene isn't brilliant but I don't think it majorly mad, but...would love to know what you thought anyway.


	11. Chapter Ten

Chapter Ten: Saturday Part 1 - Talking and Throwing Up...

_Spencer looked around the room, he knew this room...it was his living room. But it was red. He looked around frantically, something wasn't right. Something wasn't right. He stumbled back a few steps before bumping into something. He spun around. Something wasn't right! _

"_First respondent, kid, you know what that means." The dark skinned man said, his voice echoing in the darkness of the red living room. Derek Morgan. _

"_Agent Morgan? W-what're you doing here?" He asked. He took a few steps away from the man, scared and confused. _

"_First respondent." Morgan repeated. _

"_Why are you here!" Spencer yelled, rushing backwards away from him. He didn't understand. What was Morgan talking about? Why was he here? What was going on? His thoughts stopped when he tripped over something, landing flat on his back. He slowly sat up, rubbing his head. His eyes widened and he had to hold back a shocked scream. His father. His dad was laid lifelessly on the floor, covered in a darker red than what everything else was. He let his scream free when his dad turned his head and opened his mouth to speak. _

"_How could you do that? How could you do that with _him_? After what he did?" His father asked. _

_He didn't know what he was talking about. Who was _he_? And what was _that_? What had _he_ done? He shook his head. "You're dead, you're dead, you're dead," He repeated quietly as he shuffled backwards across the floor. His back crashed into something again. He shut his eyes and swallowed deeply before looking up to see someone looming over him. He knew this man, didn't he? He knew that faded brown leather coat, that tribal tattoo that led up his neck, that goatee and moustache, that bald head, those so blue eyes...but not that gun, not those red blooded hands. This couldn't be his Billy. _

Spencer's eyes opened slowly. He wasn't sure what was wrong. He knew he had a headache, felt sick...and his bum was hurting so much. But that wasn't it. Something else wasn't right. He remembered his dream, no, it felt like a nightmare...but in a way he didn't. He remembered something about redness...blood. He remembered Agent Morgan been in it. He remembered his dad talking, even though he had been murdered. There had been someone else though, hadn't there? He didn't remember.

He realised his face was in the crook of someone's neck. Billy. He had had sex with Billy. He had given his first time to a gang leader. Billy Darley to be precise. And he had loved it. Sure, it had hurt at first but it had gotten easier after a little while. And he was glad Billy hadn't held back and been soft –though he was sure the man was still holding back slightly.

He tilted his head backwards slightly to look at Billy's face. He was still asleep. Spencer smiled at his sleeping face, he looked so relaxed, so calm...so young. He moved carefully –so he didn't wake Billy or knock his arm from around his waist- and leaned over Billy, just looking down at him. He was so handsome...in such a bad and dangerous way.

He watched as Billy stirred for a moment, his hand rubbing down to Spencer's naked bum unconsciously. Spencer's eyes widened. He was still naked...no, he was half-naked; he had put the t-shirt on that Billy had told him to wear the first night he had stayed over. It was a long t-shirt that went half-way down his bum, so it had obviously belonged to someone who was taller than him...but it was more-or-less his size. He knew it wasn't Billy's, because it would be miles too small for him –Billy was full of muscles...and he wasn't sure the man would wear a _'Guns n Roses' _t-shirt, even if it was faded. He looked down when he realised Billy hadn't even put his boxers back on before they crawled into bed. Wow, Billy really had a great body...and a really big-he shook his head. He was not supposed to stare at other men's privates...even if the man was his boyfriend.

Boyfriend?

Is that what they were? Was Billy Darley his boyfriend? He looked back up to Billy's face. Was it even possible for them to be _boyfriends_? Billy was, well, Billy was Billy Darley, a gang leader and a dangerous guy. And he was on his way to working for the FBI. Surely the other been who they were would cause problems for the other's work. He shook his head; they had just slept together...that was all. It didn't mean they had a future together. Though, he was sure he was falling for the man –if he hadn't already fallen.

He shook his head again. They had slept together and sure, they probably couldn't have a future together...but maybe they could be _boyfriends _for a little while and have a little fun. But...how could he find out if they were dating and he could actually say _'Billy Darley is my boyfriend' _–not that he had anyone to tell but still. He knew he wouldn't be able to just ask Billy...he would be way too embarrassed.

He sighed; he would think about how to ask Billy later...and what Agent Morgan had said yesterday...and his damn nightmares. He smiled softly and leaned down to press a light kiss to Billy's lips. He wasn't really surprised when Billy stirred a little and tightened his grip on his waist. He carefully laid back down and snuggled close to Billy, just how he was before he had moved.

Yeah, he would think everything through later...but right now he just wanted to lay cuddled up with Billy.

-BREAK-

Spencer's eyes opened slowly. He frowned. There was no neck in his face this time. "B-Billy?" He said; his voice full of sleep. He couldn't believe he had fallen asleep. He had wanted to stay awake and just wait till Billy woke up –no matter how weird that sounded. He heard a _click_ sound and he turned his head over his shoulder to look where the noise had come from. He frowned deeply when he saw Billy standing at the right corner of the bottom of the bed...cell phone in hand. "W-what are you doing?"

Billy grinned.

Spencer sat up, bringing his legs close to him –so he was sat with most of his back to Billy, and his legs folded up almost under his bum- and pulling the t-shirt down further to cover his bum and cock up. Billy had been taking photos with his cell. He was still frowning at Billy, but instead of it been an angry look...it was a wary one. Why was Billy taking photos of him half naked? Was he going to post them around his University? Was that why he had slept with him? To get him back for something...but what could he have done to piss Billy Darley off?

Billy sighed. "Don' look so worried. I just wanted a picture...an' I don' know, y' just looked so _inviting_ I guess the word is." He smirked and climbed onto the bed, moving up closer to Spencer.

Spencer raised an eyebrow at him. "Inviting?"

Billy's smirk widened. "Look." He held the phone out for Spencer to see the picture on the screen.

Spencer looked at the photo and his cheeks darkened immediately; he was laid on his front in the middle of the bed, his left arm stretched across the bed where Billy was supposed to be laying, his eyes were shut lightly with sleep, his lips were parted and his hair was ruffled and messy, the long t-shirt had moved so he was showing most of his bum and his legs were parted slightly so if anyone looked closely enough they would be able to see his cock. "W-w-why did you t-take t-that!" He asked loudly, flustered.

"'Coz I wanted t'." Billy said and turned the phone back so he could look at the screen, a smirk taking over his lips again. "Plus, y' looked really dirty. Couldn't help m'self."

"Great, now I'm a slut?" Spencer asked, incredulously. He turned away from Billy –who was kneeling in front of him- and started to crawl towards the edge of the bed.

Billy gripped Spencer's wrist and yanked him backwards, making the kid fall onto his back with his left leg awkwardly underneath him and his right stretched out off the edge of the bed. He leaned forward so his face was hovering over Spencer's. "I didn't mean it like that. Y' just looked so...I don' know if it's cute or hot." He said as he looked at the photo again. Not that he needed to look at it...he had already memorised it.

"You...y-you shouldn't t-take pictures like t-that without asking the p-person first." Spencer said as his cheeks heated up again and he looked away from Billy's eyes. Did Billy really think he was _hot_? Or even _cute_? "So...y-you should d-delete that photo."

"Not gonna happen." Billy chuckled and then kissed Spencer's forehead.

Spencer looked back to Billy, his cheeks still hot. He wanted to ask if what happened last night was a onetime thing or if they were boyfriends and dating...but he couldn't. He was too embarrassed. And he really didn't want Billy thinking he sounded like a teenage girl. "I-I..."

"What's wrong?" Billy asked, suddenly concerned. "Y' not feelin' well?"

As if it was because Billy had said it, Spencer felt so sick suddenly. He sat up quickly, only avoiding Billy's face with his head because Billy moved quicker than he did. "I feel sic-!" His hand flew up to cover his mouth and he lunched off the bed, flying into the little toilet room. He didn't even get to kneel in front of the toilet before he bent forward and emptied his guts.

Billy stayed sat on the bed for a moment looking at Spencer bent forward...or rather his naked ass pointing towards him. Eventually he decided to get up and got to Spencer. He stayed leaned against the door frame for a while until Spencer fell to his knees and was still throwing up. He sighed and moved closer to him, crouching down and rubbing his back. "This 'coz y' drank too much last night, y'know that right?"

Spencer nodded and reached for the toilet roll, but it was too far away.

Billy ripped a load of toilet paper off the roll and wiped at Spencer's mouth before dropping it down the toilet. "Y' feeling better?" He asked softly, tucking Spencer's hair behind his ears.

Spencer nodded slowly. "I think...I need to shower. A-and could you pass me my underwear?"

Billy smirked, standing up and then bending to kiss the top of Spencer's head before going to get the boxers. "Y' not at school today, right? Well, maybe we should call by your house; pick you some things up so y' not wearing the same clothes for four more days." He walked back into the toilet room and handed the boxers down to him. "These'll do y' till we get to y' house."

Spencer looked at the boxers and then up to Billy. "T-these are yours?" He asked as his cheek colour deepened.

Billy smirked; the kid really was innocent. "Yeah; but like I said, they're only till we go to yours."

Spencer nodded slowly. He wasn't sure he wanted to go home...wasn't sure he would actually be able to go into the house. But he really needed some more clothes, the ones he had were starting to smell a little funny, and he could probably do with his school books and some other stuff too. "O-o-okay."

"Hey, I'll go in with y'. Or I could just go in for y', if you wanted." Billy said, looking down at Spencer; he wasn't showing it, but he was worried about Spencer...he wasn't sure it was a good idea for the kid to go back into that house after what he had seen there...after what he had-...

Spencer smiled at him, small but sweetly. "Thanks, b-but I think I should go in. I need some stuff a-anyway, and when m-my mom comes out this time –_if_ she comes out this time- I need to be able to g-go in our house, otherwise who'll take care of her?"

Billy frowned so deeply it was almost a glare; he really disliked the fact that Spencer was the one taking care of his mother all the time...and that he would eventually end up leaving. "Isn't it her who should be lookin' after you?"

"I've been looking after my mom since I was about ten, and doing stuff around the house too."

"Ain't that wrong? She should've been looking after you, an' what 'bout you're dad?"

Spencer pulled his legs up to his chest, wrapping his arms around them and laid his head sideways on his knees –Billy had never seen him look so young. "My mom's ill, I understand that and I've always understood it. I also understand that my d-dad can't always..._c-couldn't _always deal with her, so I had to...and I guess I just sort of ended up looking after h-him too."

Billy crouched down again, leaning against the door frame. "It still ain't right." He mumbled.

Spencer smiled bashfully; nobody had ever been so adamant that he shouldn't have been looking after his parents at such a young age. "What about your parents? Where are they?"

Billy's body tensed immediately –and Spencer saw it too. "Why?"

Spencer frowned lightly. "I-I was just asking...I mean, I g-guess I don't really know anything a-about y-you...apart from y-you're a gang leader.

"I don' know that much about you either, y'know."

"You know what University I go to, what classes I'm in, you know where I live, how old I am, and you're the only person I've let see me naked and cry and...oh, throw up too." Spencer said as he laughed lightly. "And you know about my mom and my d-dad...there's not much else to know about me."

Billy sighed, irritated. "Why do y' want to know? Don't y' know there ain't nothin' good about me, nothin' good that'll come from y' knowing 'bout me!"

Spencer looked down towards the floor, noticing the underwear he hadn't put on yet. "I...I'm just curious is all. I want to know about you...I-I-I like you." He said quietly, his cheeks turning red again.

Billy let his head fall back against the frame for a moment and sighed, pushing himself away and closer to Spencer. He shuffled across the small gap between them and opened Spencer's legs, taking a quick look at his member before pressing a kiss to his head and seating himself in between Spencer's long pale legs. "I...damn," He ran his hand over his shaven head. "I don't want y' knowing about me; I ain't a good person. I don't want y'...I don't want you seeing me like that. I don't want _you_ seeing me as _Billy Darley:_ the gang leader, drug dealer, murderer...I just want...I just want y' to see..." He sighed frustrated at not been able to just spit what he was trying to say out. It was annoying how much he liked this kid.

"Want me to see the real you?" Spencer offered; he could see how much Billy was struggling to say what he wanted to.

"Some shit like that." Billy half-smirked. He watched as Spencer smiled softly back at him. He ran his thumb over Spencer's bottom lip before leaning in and kissing him deeply. He pressed harder against Spencer's body and loved the way the kid's arms instinctively wrapped around his neck, pulling him closer. He shoved his tongue into Spencer's mouth when the kid opened his mouth for him. A few seconds later he pulled away, knowing Spencer needed to breathe. "Such a good boy." He shooed as he started to kiss at the kid's jaw, leading down to his neck.

Spencer breathed deeply and bent his head backwards, giving Billy more of his neck.

Billy bit and nipped at Spencer's neck, while sliding his hand down his thin chest and flat stomach before rubbing at his limp cock. He bit at his neck a little harder when he heard Spencer gasp.

"A-ah Billy...w-we shouldn't-ah!" Spencer moaned as Billy gripped at his cock a little tighter.

"Why?"

"Uh...b-because I need to shower...a-and you said y-y-you'd take me to get some stuff from m-my house..."

Billy bit and then kissed at Spencer's neck before pulling away from the kid's neck. "Alright." He leaned back, resting on his heels. "Y' want to shower here or at yours?"

Spencer looked at Billy, finally getting his breathing back to normal. "Would it be alright if I got one here? I don't think I'll be able to stay in the house long enough to shower."

"Yeah, c'mon." Billy stood up and reached down to pull Spencer to his feet. "Y' sure y' feelin' well enough to get in the shower?" He watched Spencer nod slightly, gripping at his arms for support. "Well, I think y' should put the underwear on first. Not that I mind seein' y' naked, but I'll go fucking mental anyone else sees y'."

"Does that mean you're going to stand guard while I shower?" Spencer asked smiling, doing his best not to laugh.

Billy smirked at him. "Y' fucking bet it does."

* * *

End of chap 10!

Thanks for reading and stuff! I'm jst going to read through th next 2 chapters and then I'll post them! :D


	12. Chapter Eleven

Chapter Eleven: Saturday Part 2 - Showering and Passing Out...

"Y' sure y' well enough to stand in there on y' own? Y' don't feel sick or weak or anythin'?" Billy asked, concerned. On the way down the hall to the bathroom –the only one in the whole of the upstairs- he had had to hold Spencer up by wrapping an arm around his waist and holding him close. He had asked what was wrong with him and Spencer had simply said it was because he wasn't used to drinking. But he wasn't convinced it was just that.

But he wasn't going to push Spencer for answers when he refused to tell the kid anything about himself.

"Yeah, I'm sure thanks. So...t-there's no reason f-for you t-to stay in here." Spencer said quietly, smiling lightly; he didn't want Billy in the bathroom while he undressed and washed himself...but he didn't want Billy to go, he kind of in a way he couldn't explain wanted him to get out of his sweat pants and get in the shower _with _him. But there was no way he was going to ask for that. He couldn't even ask if they were dating, never mind if he wanted to shower with him.

Billy smirked and looked at Spencer sitting on the bathtub's side. The kid looked pale and tired. He really didn't look well. He wanted to stay and get in the shower with Spencer...but maybe showering would make him feel a little better. And showering with him would only tire the kid out all the more. So he opened the door, still looking at Spencer. "I'll be just outside, y' need owt just shout."

Spencer smiled tiredly and softly at Billy. He nodded.

Billy left the bathroom and shut the door behind him. It wouldn't be so bad if the door locked, but it had been knocked or ripped off –he wasn't sure which because for once he hadn't done it. He leaned back against the door...and suddenly he realised there was no towels in the bathroom. He looked up the hall the way they had come and then down the other way that led to the stairs down to the bar. There was no one coming or going. He could make it to his room and back with towels before anyone came.

He didn't tell Spencer he was going, he just went; he didn't want to worry the kid after telling him he wasn't to shower alone and now he was leaving him. He hurried to his room.

Spencer climbed into the bath, standing under the spray of the shower. He gasped and shuddered...but stayed under the spray. He knew he would get used to the water so there was no point moving. He let his head fall backwards, letting the water run down the back of his head and his face.

He half-smiled when he heard the door open and click shut. He didn't feel well, he really didn't feel well...but he wanted to shower with Billy. He wasn't sure why because he had issues with people seeing him naked...but it hadn't even bothered him last night, not at all. Maybe it was his weird little daze thing again...or maybe it was just because it was Billy.

"Whoa."

Spencer's eyes shot open. That was not Billy's voice. He spun on his heels to look towards the door, but his feet slipped and tangled...he fell forward. He stretched his hands out to stop himself from falling but they didn't help him. He fell over the side of the bathtub and landed face first onto the floor, his body hurt and a tangled mess. He moaned as he went to push himself up, he hurt everywhere and his bum was still aching from last night...so he decided to stay tangled on the floor; his arms were stretched out in front of him and his legs were bent slightly awkward up the bathtub's side. He lifted his head slightly and looked at the intruder, his cheeks blushing red as he realised the person was staring at his naked body...but at least his front was hidden.

The intruder was Spink.

Spink shook his head, realising Spencer had fallen. "Oh, shit! Spencer are you okay?" He rushed forward and knelt down if front of Spencer. "I'm sorry, I've been drinkin', didn't realise it was the bathroom! 'M sorry, you okay?" He said; he was glad his voice wasn't slurred...because he felt really drunk, but he didn't want to scare the kid more than he had already. "I'm really sorry!"

Spencer smiled at him, softly. "I-it's okay, don't worry about it." He said quietly. "B-but...w-w-where's Billy?" He was confused. Billy said he was going to be waiting outside, so how had Spink got into the room? "H-he said...ouch."

"What's wrong?" Spink asked, concerned and worried.

"I-I...my body h-hurts; I-I banged my elbows, knees a-and my r-ribs too..."

"C'mere, let me help you up." Spink said and stood up, reaching down to grip under Spencer's arms. "Billy's goin' to kill me."

"Now why the fuck would I be mad at y'?" Billy's voice rang through the air, dark and menacing.

Spink turned to look at Billy, dropping Spencer back on the floor. "Oh shit! Sorry, Spencer." He said as he turned back to the young boy. He looked back at Billy. "It's not what it looks like, Billy, I swear man."

"Really? Because I'd like to know what the fuck y' doin' in here!" Billy snapped and started over to Spink, in a sort of threatening way.

"Billy," Spencer said from the floor. He looked up towards Billy, having to tilt his head slightly to look around Spink to see Billy. "He heard me f-fall, that's all. H-he just came t-t-to help me." He went to push himself up, but sagged back down to the floor. He was sure his body shouldn't be hurting so much just from falling out of the shower.

Billy looked at Spencer on the floor before frowning deeply at Spink. He fisted his hand in Spink's shirt, pulling him close and raising his other fist.

"Billy," Spencer started but didn't say anything else, he just watched the men.

Billy let go of Spink's shirt. "Get out."

Spink nodded and went for the door. As he opened the door, he turned and smiled his thanks at Spencer before leaving him with Billy.

Billy crouched down in front of Spencer. "He was only in here to help y' up?"

"Yes, haven't I told you I won't lie to you?" Spencer said, tilting his head to look up at Billy. "Now, seen as you sent Spink away...do you think you could give me a hand? B-because I'm finding it really difficult to get up right now."

Billy frowned; had Spencer really hurt himself so much from falling out of the tub? He pulled Spencer up from floor and looked over him, frowning as he saw the bruises on his legs and around his ribs. "How the hell did you fall out of the shower?" He shook his head. "I mean...are you okay?"

Spencer smiled and nodded, his hands holding onto Billy's shoulders. "Y-yeah...guess I'm not f-feeling so good after all." He said, breathing a little shallowly.

"Y' look really pale." Billy observed. "An' y' already started bruising."

Spencer nodded. "I always bruise easy. Guess it didn't help that I was getting beat up almost every day at high school." He breathed out deeply and rested his head against Billy's chest. "I don't feel right."

Billy was furious; how could Spencer talk about getting beat up so much so easily? Wasn't he mad or even upset about it? But he could bring himself to ask anything about it yet, Spencer was obviously not well. He had to look after him. But...how did he do that? The only person he had ever taken care of was his younger brother Joe, when he had been thirteen and his brother was eight and he had a bad cold. He didn't know how to look after someone who was sick. He wasn't a caring person; how was he supposed to look after the one person he actually felt something for?

He hadn't realised Spencer had fallen against him, his grip on his shoulders slack and weak, until the kid spoke.

"B-Billy, I-I don't...f-f-feel very g-good; can I-I...g-go l-lay down?" Spencer asked, his voice slow and quiet.

Billy nodded, worried. "Y' don't gotta ask." He awkwardly picked up the towel he had dropped. He loosely wrapped it around Spencer's waist before wrapping his arm around him and helping him walk out of the bathroom. "Do y' think y' can make it down the hall?" He asked as they started down to his room...but it was still a bit away and Spencer was slowing and dragging with every step he took.

"I don't...d-don't feel..." Spencer started...but couldn't finish. His eyes slid shut and his head fell forward.

Billy reacted quickly, if he hadn't Spencer would have collapsed to the floor even though he had hold of him. He kept him close to his body, trying to figure out what to do. He kept his arm around the kid's thin waist and used his other arm to lift his legs up, essentially picking him up and holding him in his arms. He looked at the kid's face; his head was dangling backwards. Spencer had passed out. He frowned as he made his way down to his room. What the fuck was he supposed to do?

-BREAK-

"What the heck happened to him?" Spink asked as he sat at the edge of Billy's bed. He looked at Spencer laid unconscious in the big bed; he was so pale and his lips were turning blue, most likely because he was so cold...even though he had a thick quilt over him and he was fully dressed, much to his dismay –and he was sure Billy's too. "I think he's still cold." Spink said and looked over to his boss, who was standing against the wall near the toilet room. He noticed Billy was frowning at him again, so he decided to get up off the bed and away from Spencer...and suddenly his boss' frown faded.

"Like I said before, he just passed out." Billy told him. He looked away from Spencer to the bedroom door, Bodie had come in. He watched Bodie look at Spencer in the bed and then turn to him.

"Spink, I need y' to go with Heco. He's waitin' for y' downstairs." Bodie said.

Spink nodded, knowing when he wasn't wanted around. He climbed off the bed and took one last look at Spencer before leaving the room.

"What do y' want, Bodie?"

"The kid's just stressed, that's why he's past out."

Billy frowned; was it possible for someone to pass out from stress? And if so, what was the kid stressed about? "Stressed? Y' serious?" He asked unsurely. He looked back to Spencer. "What the fuck is he stressed 'bout? He don't got to worry for nothin'." He said the last part to himself rather than to Bodie. It was true...if the kid wanted or needed anything all he had to do was tell him, he would do it. He'd do anything for him.

"Sure he does, man. He found his dad in their home, after he'd been murdered! An' he still goes t' school, oh, an' the next thing he knows he's fuckin' a gang leader...who's also the one who killed-!" Bodie was cut off when Billy slammed his fist into his face, then gripped at his t-shirt before he could stumble back and shoved him against the wall.

"Don't you dare!" Billy snapped loudly, getting in Bodie's face.

Bodie kneed Billy in-between the legs and pushed back, making him stumble. He slammed his fist into his face. "I know y' care for the kid, Billy, but for fuck sake that's all he is, _a kid_! And you're the reason he's so fuckin' stressed man!"

Billy had had enough of Bodie acting as if he knew anything at all about Spencer. He swung his fist, crashing it into Bodie's ribs and then used his other fist to punch him in the face. "Y' don't fucking know him!" He said and slammed his fist into Bodie's already bleeding face.

Bodie's fist smashed into Billy's face –which was also bleeding. "Neither d' you man! Y' fuck his family over an' then y' take him in so y' can get him to pay by fuckin' him!"

Billy grabbed at Bodie's t-shirt again and just as he clenched his fist and pulled it back, he heard rustling on the bed. He glared at Bodie, warning him not to try anything, before he turned his head to look towards the bed.

"B-Billy?" Spencer asked; he was sat up on the bed with his hand on his head, looking half-asleep and confused.

"'M here, kid." He said and let go of Bodie. "Get out." Billy said quietly to his dark skinned friend before moving to the bed and climbing on, sitting close to Spencer.

Spencer turned his head to look at Billy. His eyes widened when he saw the blood streaming down from Billy's cut lip. "What happened?" He asked, concerned. He leaned forward and crawled onto his knees, crawling closer to Billy; he settled so his knees were resting on Billy's crossed legs.

"Nothin'."

"Then why are you bleeding?" Spencer asked, his eyes starting to water. "Were you both arguing because of me? Did I do something to make you mad?" He asked as his hand came up to Billy's bottom lip, gently touching close to the cut. The cut looked deep, that would make sense why it was bleeding so much for such a minor injury. "What h-happened with S-Spink in the bathroom...it r-really was because h-he heard m-me f-fall."

Billy smiled faintly. "I know, Spencer, I know. You already told me." He said stroking at Spencer's cheek. "Bodie was jus' been a dickhead. Nothin' for y' to worry 'bout."

"You were arguing with your friend because of me." Spencer said sadly. He wasn't thinking straight, there was something at the back of his mind saying there was something more important he had to ask about, something to do with what he had just heard...but he couldn't. Something was stopping him. At the back of his mind he knew it was because he didn't want to know the answer, but it wasn't something he was registering properly. "Maybe I should just go to a motel or something..." He said quietly.

"No!" Billy practically shouted. "Y' don't have to leave, I don' want y' to...an' you promised you wouldn't leave me, right?" He said as he moved his face closer to Spencer's, the kid's fingertip still on his lip.

Spencer smiled shyly. Billy really didn't want him to leave. "W-what happened? I mean, I thought I was going to shower..."

Billy chuckled. "Y' passed out. I didn't know what else to do so I put you in bed."

"T-thanks." Spencer smiled. "I feel a l-little dizzy, actually."

Billy nodded. "Lay back down. Are y' hungry?"

Spencer shook his head, before gripping lightly at his hair as he realised shaking his head made his dizziness worse. "I'm not hungry but...w-will you lay with me?" He could feel the heat rising in his cheeks.

Billy nodded and took hold of Spencer's upper arms, gently pushing him to lay back down. He climbed off of the bed and pushed his sweat pants down, stepping out of them and climbing back onto the bed laying down next to the kid. "Y' want some painkillers?"

"No, t-thanks." Spencer whispered and hesitantly took hold of Billy's hand in his. He closed his eyes. "Why were you arguing with Bodie?" He asked softly.

"Like I said, he was been a dickhead." Billy smirked and watched Spencer laugh lightly. "My turn: why were y' drinking last night?"

Spencer opened his eyes slowly and frowned lightly as he remembered his conversation with Agent Morgan earlier yesterday. "I...I had a talk with someone yesterday, a-a friend of mine...and I didn't like what he said..." He liked Morgan, but he knew technically they weren't friends. At least not yet. But it was easier to say _friend _than _FBI agent. _

"He upset you?"

"No, I was just been stupid, I guess. I should know better than to get drunk just because I didn't like what someone said to me. And..." Spencer closed his eyes again, licking his lips before continuing. "Use that as an excuse t-to s-sleep with you."

Billy frowned deeply. "What do y' mean excuse? Y' saying you slept with me 'coz y' were drunk!"

"What? No, I didn't mean that. I meant I used it as an excuse for me to have enough..._courage_, I guess, to be able to tell you what I wanted."

Billy stayed quiet for a moment before speaking. "Why couldn't y' just tell me, without been drunk I mean?"

Spencer bit his top lip and moved closer to Billy's body."I'd of been way too embarrassed to ask if you _wanted_ to sleep with me...never mind asking you to _actually_ sleep with me."

"Y' don't gotta be embarrassed, not wit' me." Billy said, reassuringly.

Spencer looked up to Billy's face, smiling softly. "Thank-you...I really mean it, Billy, thank-you for everything you're doing for me." He said...but deep in his gut, it didn't feel right thanking Billy...and he didn't like that feeling.

Billy wrapped his arms around Spencer and pulled him close. The kid shouldn't be thanking him. He was the cause of all his pain, all his stress. He kissed Spencer's head. "Bodie said you passed out 'coz y' stressed...so from now on, take things slow an' don' push y'self. Get some sleep now and we'll go t' your house in a couple hours."

* * *

End of chapter 11!

Thanks for reading! Okay, change of plans...I'll upload chap 12 tomorrow and hopefully chap 13 too -but that isn't written yet so I don't know.


	13. Chapter Twelve

Chapter Twelve: Saturday Part 3 - Visiting Home and Bleeding...

Spencer opened his eyes; he had been awake for a while now, but he had been thinking about things. Mostly about going home and getting stuff...or rather about going home and actually going into the house. He knew he had to do it, even if he didn't want to...he had to. He needed cloths, underwear and stuff for school...but mostly he needed to be able to go into his house. He needed to be able to go home when the time came.

He looked up and saw Billy was fast asleep. He smiled. He liked seeing Billy asleep, so young looking, so calm looking, and so unguarded. He sat up slightly and slid himself onto Billy's body, feeling more confident than usual; he was laid on Billy, his knees digging into the bed at each side of the man's hips and his hands at the sides of his head. He bit his lip before leaning down to press his lips to Billy's, softly.

He watched Billy stir a little, but didn't wake up. "Billy," He said quietly. He rubbed at Billy's cheek, just wanting to touch him. "Come on, I thought you said you'd take me to get some stuff." He smiled when Billy stirred again. He bent back down and kissed him lightly. "Billy," He kissed him again, this time getting a slight reaction from Billy; Billy's lips moved against his. "You said you'd take me..." He said before kissing him again, this time Billy's hands lifted to grab at his bum. "To get some stuff from home. So..." He kissed him again, Billy's lips moving against his. His mouth opened and he let Billy's tongue in. He was starting to get used to kissing with tongue been involved every time...well, he was getting used to kissing altogether really.

He felt Billy roll his hips upwards as he pushed him down by his bum, making their groins press together. He moaned into Billy's mouth and then after a few short seconds he pulled away. "So, you're up now?" He smiled slightly mischievously.

"Y' know how to wake a guy up, don' y' kid." Billy said before yawning.

Spencer nuzzled Billy's neck. "I'm learning." He mumbled.

Billy chuckled. "What time is it?"

Spencer pulled away from Billy's neck and sat up on him, leaning over so he could see the numbers on the alarm clock. "It is...wow, it's five past six." He looked back down at Billy. "What time did we get up earlier?"

Billy moved quickly, flipping them over so he was on top and in-between Spencer's legs, leaning over him. "About twelve. Y' feeling better?" He asked moving his face closer.

Spencer tilted his head to the side slightly, realising he hadn't noticed how he felt. His bum was aching still, but he wasn't dizzy and he didn't feel sick either right now. "I feel okay...at the minute." He smiled unsurely. "Erm, c-could you take me to my house...b-before I change m-my mind?"

Billy half-smirked. He leaned down and pressed his lips to Spencer's quickly. He leaned back and climbed off of the bed. "C'mon then, let's get goin'."

Spencer smiled and climbed off of the bed.

-BREAK-

Spencer was standing in front of his house. He didn't want to be here. He really didn't want to be here...but he had to be. He took a deep breath and unlocked the door. He waited for Billy to walk in before he shut the door, the whole time he kept his back to the living room. His breathing was quick and shallow. He was in the house...but he couldn't turn to look at _that_ room. He looked up at Billy to see the man was staring at _that_ room. Suddenly he remembered his dream...well he didn't remember what had happened in the dream, he just remembered having it. He shook his head. While he noticed Billy was distracted he rushed for the stairs and hurried up them. He shot into his bedroom and left the door open for when Billy decided to come up stairs.

Billy looked into the living room. He shouldn't have let the kid come in; he should have just got a list or something off of him and got the stuff himself. That way the kid wouldn't have had to come in and get upset...and he wouldn't have to see his reaction. He looked up the stair and after a quick glance at the living room he went upstairs. The first door he saw was wide open and he saw Spencer moving around in the room. He walked in and looked around; there was a single bed in the far corner with a bedside table next to it and a lamp and an alarm clock on it with a notebook, there was a set of draws opposite the bedside with a computer on it, opposite the end of the bed were three floor to ceiling book cases and each were filled full with books, the case were so full there were books stacked on the floor in front of them. There was no TV or stereo or posters on the walls or a game console thing lying on the floor. The walls were a plain beige colour. He looked to Spencer who was putting some cloths into a backpack. He suddenly realised the kid wasn't like every other teenage boy his age. "Why're you so different?" He said quietly; he hadn't meant to say it out loud, he had just meant to think it.

Spencer jumped and turned around to look at Billy. "You scared me." He smiled. "Oh, err, w-what did you say?"

"Noth-y' ain't like anyone else, y'know?"

Spencer's smile faded. "Y-yeah, I know...I'm not normal, I know more than other people and I dress different to kids my age and I like guys so I'm a freak." He said as he zipped his backpack up after putting two of his school text books in.

Billy walked over to Spencer, standing so his body was pressed to the kid's side. "Did I say any o' that shit? No. So don' funkin' act like that's what you are." He said a little insensitive, he hadn't meant to but he didn't want Spencer thinking of himself like that. Because the kid wasn't a freak...sure, he was different, but he was not a freak.

Spencer looked up to Billy, an expressionless look on his face; he didn't want Billy telling him he wasn't weird or a freak...he'd been told that his whole life, as much as he wanted it to, Billy telling him he wasn't wouldn't change that. "C-can I ask you something?" He watched Billy nod. He smiled lightly, trying to change the subject. "You know the t-shirt I've been sleeping in, who's is it? I mean it looks way too small to be yours or to have ever been yours."

Billy ran his hand over his head, debating whether to tell Spencer that the shirt had belonged to his brother...and if he should tell him the truth why he didn't have it now. He decided to tell him the truth...if it scared him, it scared him and he would hate him, which he didn't want of course...but if Spencer could accept what he had done about his brother...maybe, just maybe he could accept what else he had done more recently. He took a few steps closer to Spencer, moving slowly but looking the kid in the eye. "It was my brother's. He died about six months." He paused. "Well, actually he was murdered by this guy." He couldn't take looking at the sympathy in Spencer's eyes so he turned his attention out of the window. "He...killed the guy's kid, his oldest son." He glanced at Spencer then, and saw his sympathy turn into confusion. He smirked self-loathingly. "I made..." At the last minute he decided he couldn't tell Spencer it was his fault Joe killed the kid...he just couldn't. "I made a mistake. I couldn't stop him..." He said quietly. _'Because I was the one telling him to do it, I was goading him on so he could be part of the gang.' _

"What was his name? Y-your brother I mean."

"Joe. His name was Joe." Billy asked, confused; he wasn't sure why Spencer was asking for his brother's name...wasn't he supposed to be mad or upset or freaking out about now?

Spencer stepped closer to Billy, fisting his hand in his faded brown leather coat. He looked at Billy, noticing he had finally turned his head to look at him. "I'm sorry you lost your brother."

Billy's eyes widened; hadn't Spencer been listening? Joe had killed first –even if it was because he had told him to. Wasn't Joe the one in the wrong? So shouldn't Spencer be feeling sorry for the guy and his family, not him and Joe? He couldn't help it...the words just spilled from his mouth. "I killed the guy, the one that killed Joe."

Spencer's eyes widened slowly in shock, he looked down to the floor, hoping that Billy didn't notice –he did. His hand gripped tighter at Billy's coat. Why didn't he care? How could he not care that Billy had killed someone? He knew Billy was a gang leader and he knew what that basically involved...but he hadn't really thought about the fact that Billy would have probably killed someone. And now he knew the man had actually killed someone...why didn't it matter to him? How could he still feel like he did for Billy knowing he had murdered someone because his brother had murdered that guy's son? He used his other hand to fist at Billy's black t-shirt. He swallowed thickly before looking up at Billy. "He killed your brother, o-of course you'd be m-mad,"

"I wasn't mad, I was fuckin' furious and I went an' killed the guy who got Joe." Billy told him. He covered Spencer's hands with his own and moved his face closer to the kid's. "Y' should be mad...but y' don' care, do y'?" He asked, his hand gripping tightly at Spencer's; he wanted so much for the kid to not be mad at him, to not care about what he had done...to the guy or to his-...

"No, I don't." Spencer said and looked up at Billy's face. "I don't care and I know I should...b-b-but I just don't." He laughed humourlessly. "There must be something r-really wrong with m-me, huh?" He asked as tears filled his eyes; it upset him how much he didn't care that Billy had killed someone...and it hurt that Billy had actually killed someone...and not told him earlier about it.

Billy grabbed at Spencer's neck with one hand and used the other to press at the small of the kid's back. He crashed his mouth to Spencer's. He didn't know exactly what it was, but hearing the kid say he didn't care...he just couldn't hold back. He made sure their lips stayed together as he moved them to the wall. He pressed hard against Spencer's thin body and slid his tongue into his mouth. His hands slid in-between their bodies and undid Spencer's trousers before he gripped at the bottom of the kid's sweater vest, making sure he had hold of his shirt too. He pulled away from their kiss and pulled the garments over Spencer's head and dropped them to the floor before pressing his lips back to Spencer's. He nudged Spencer's legs apart with his knee and placed his legs in-between, rubbing his thigh against Spencer's groin. He pulled away, breaking the kiss so he could let Spencer breath for a moment. He kissed and bit lightly at Spencer's neck.

Spencer moaned and arched his back, pressing down against Billy's thigh. He ran his hands up Billy's arms to his shoulder and pushed at the leather jacket, he was glad when Billy moved his arms so the coat just fell to the floor. He let out a small whining noise when Billy broke their kiss again, but watched as the man pulled his shirt over his head and threw it on the floor before re-connecting their lips. He wrapped his arms around Billy's neck, his left hand fingers digging into the man's back. He opened his mouth against Billy's as he felt the man pushing his trouser and boxers down; they slid off his thin hips quickly and fell to the floor. He looked at Billy's chest and stomach, tracing his hands over the man's body lightly. He gasped harshly. Damn it. Billy had done it again; the man had surprised him by kissing him suddenly and using it as a distraction while he slid his finger into his opening.

Billy stretched Spencer, preparing him more thoroughly than he had last night. He was kissing at Spencer's neck. He could feel every moan and gasp before it left Spencer's lips...and he loved it.

Spencer's head was bent back, giving Billy more room. He couldn't stop moaning at what Billy's fingers were doing. He felt Billy move but he didn't realise what was going on until it was over; Billy had pulled his fingers out of his opening and had lifted him up, wrapping his legs around his waist and holding him against the wall. He made a noise somewhere between a gasp and a moan; he could feel Billy's hard cock against his whole. He took a deep breath, reading himself. He pushed, almost making Billy slip into him, to tell Billy it was okay to go in and start moving.

Billy groaned as he felt Spencer pushing down. He used one hand to steady himself against the wall and the other to grip at Spencer's hip. He pushed into Spencer, bottoming out straight away.

Spencer clutched at Billy's shoulder and back as he cried out, almost screaming. It hurt. He vaguely realised it was because he was still so sore from last night...and he could feel himself ripping. He let his head fall back against the wall, trying to ignore the pain and wait for the pleasure...but then Billy started to move. He gasped sharply and clawed at Billy's shoulders. "B-Billy, ah! Billy, w-w-wait. Ah!" He gasped. "Billy, it hurts."

Billy stopped moving. He looked at Spencer, worried; maybe he shouldn't have pushed all the way in straight away like he had done. Shit. He'd hurt Spencer. He pulled out slowly and slid to the floor, sitting Spencer in his lap. "Spencer, you okay?"

Spencer looked at Billy and smiled faintly. "Y-yeah, sorry. I-it just hurt...I-I...I t-think I'm bleeding..." He said. His breathing was getting deeper. "And I d-don't feel s-so good suddenly..." He added quietly.

Billy looked down and spread Spencer's legs slightly. He frowned confused; Spencer was bleeding quite a bit, but he hadn't bled last night. He looked up to Spencer's face. "Yeah, y bleeding." He smiled softly after he realised how worried he sounded; he knew everyone bled after their first time...but Spencer was bleeding after his second time and he hadn't at all during his first time, and his opening hadn't ripped either. "Don' worry, it's probably just 'coz y' stressed...that's why y' passed out earlier, right?"

Spencer nodded slightly. "It must be that." He smiled lightly. "I-I'm sorry,"

"What for?"

"W-well, erm, w-we were going to...well do _t-that_, and now w-we can't...well I guess we c-could try b-but it really did h-hurt-..."

"We're not doin' it if it's hurting y'. Don't worry 'bout it, 'kay?"

Spencer nodded. "S-sorry."

Billy half-smirked. He leaned forward and kissed Spencer quickly. "Y got everythin' y' need?" He watched Spencer nod. "Let's get goin' then."

-BREAK-

Spencer finished getting changed for bed –wearing the t-shirt that he now knew belonged to Billy's brother, Joe, and a pair of boxers- and came out from behind the toilet curtain. He crawled onto the bed, noticing Billy was already watching. "T-thank-you for going with me."

Billy smiled at him and patted the space next to him.

Spencer crawled over to Billy and laid next to him. After they had gotten re-dressed and left the house –Spencer had literally ran past the living room- Billy had decided he was hungry, so they had gone to get take-out and ended up eating in the restaurant part of the shop. It had been a nice change. He had liked just sitting and eating with Billy, out in public. But by the time they had got back to the bar, Spencer hadn't felt so good again so he had said he was going to bed. He was surprised when Billy had said he was going too. "I just...thanks for taking me. I don't think I would have gone in if you hadn't been with me." He smiled.

Billy's eyes were closed and he had one arm thrown over Spencer's waist. He smiled. "Glad I could help."

It went quiet for a little while. Spencer was laid listening to Billy's breathing; he could tell the man was starting to fall asleep. "H-hey, Billy, c-can I ask you s-something?"

"Yuh," Billy mumbled, pulling Spencer closer to him.

"I...erm...a-are we...erm..." Spencer paused and took a deep breath. "Are we...erm, d-dating? You know l-like b-boyfriends?" He asked quietly. As soon as Billy's eyes opened, Spencer buried his face into the man's chest. This was so embarrassing, and he knew his face was bright red.

Billy pulled Spencer's head up so he could see the kid's face. He wanted to say yes...but something was stopping him. Something he wasn't sure of, but something that wouldn't let him say yes. He closed the gap between them and pressed his lips to Spencer's before rolling onto his back and pulling the kid on top of him.

* * *

End of chapter 12!

Thanks for reading and reviewing and stuff! Don't worry, Spencer isn't going to be able to keep denying what he knows about Billy. xD


	14. Chapter Thirteen

Chapter Thirteen: Sunday Part 1...

Spencer opened his eyes slowly and he jumped into an upright position and scurried back, bumping into Billy and almost knocking him off the bed. His breathing was deep and panicked...until he saw who it was standing at the bottom of the bed. He sighed, relieved but confused.

"What the fuck is goin' on?" Billy snapped as he lifted his head from his pillow, trying to look around; it was difficult to look around because he was laid on his front on the mattress. He pushed up from the bed when he realised Spencer was scared. He moved around so he was sitting crossed legged on the bed with his arm over Spencer's shoulder, the palm of his hand covering Spencer's heart, reassuring him. He looked to the man standing at the edge of their bed and glared. "What the fuck y' want now, Bodie?"

Bodie sighed rather dramatically. "I been banging on y' door for ten minutes, and y' didn't answer so I decided to come in and get y' ass up."

Billy turned to look at the clock. _09:17_. "What the fuck d' I have to be up for at this time?"

"We got a problem man." Bodie told him.

Billy knew the problem was serious because Bodie was now in his completely serious mode. "Who wit'?" His hand that was over Spencer's heart gripped at the fabric covering his chest. Who the hell would even think about causing a problem with him and his guys? No one dared to mess with him. It was rare anyone made a big problem with his guys either, because people knew they worked for him.

"The guy who-erm, the guy who we had a problem wit' a while ago," Bodie said carefully; he didn't want to say too much because he didn't want the kid knowing about their business.

Billy nodded. Damn, he couldn't be assed with this right now. He nodded at Bodie. "I'll be down in a minute." He said and watched his friend leave, after looking at Spencer. He frowned; he knew Bodie didn't like Spencer, but if he didn't stop glaring and frowning at him...he was going to kick his ass. He let go of Spencer's shirt, tapping the kid's chest before removing his arm from over his shoulder. "I got t' go sort something out, it shouldn't take too long."

Spencer looked over his shoulder at Billy. "Are you okay?"

Billy frowned. "Yeah, why?"

"I just...the _problem_, is it bad?"

Billy fisted his hand in Spencer's hair and pulled his face closer to his. "It's nothing for you to worry 'bout." He said before kissing the kid's forehead. He climbed off the bed and started striping down as he looked for some clean clothes.

Spencer's eyes ran over Billy's naked body, but he looked away quickly when Billy turned to look at him.

Billy smirked as he caught Spencer looking at him. After he had pulled on a pair of clean boxers and jeans he went back to the bed, leaning over to Spencer and kissing his neck. "What y' gonna do while 'm gone?"

Spencer shrugged, still not looking at Billy. "Might go back to sleep for a while and then go see my mom at the hospital."

Billy kissed at Spencer's neck again, smirking. "I'll drop y' off when I finish up down stairs." He said and then kissed the kid's neck again.

Spencer turned to look at Billy, smiling lightly. "Alright...but you don't have to."

Billy pressed his lips to Spencer's gently, knowing the kid was still tired and wasn't used to the hard kisses he preferred. After a few seconds he pulled away. "I know I don', but I want to." He smiled.

Spencer smiled at Billy. "Thanks." He leaned forward and pressed his lips to Billy's quickly, he pulled away biting his bottom lip.

Billy's shocked smile turned into a smirk as he leant forward and crushed his lips to Spencer, sliding onto the bed and onto the kid's body. After a moment or so he felt Spencer's mouth open and he slipped his tongue into the awaiting mouth. He moved and pressed against Spencer so the kid was laid down on his back and he was laid on top of him. He ran his hand down Spencer's side and slid it under his –Joe's- t-shirt and ran his hand over the soft cold skin of his stomach. He used his other hand to tug at the top of the kid's boxer shorts.

Spencer pulled away from Billy, breaking their kiss. "You have to go downstairs, remember?" He smiled.

"Yeah, yeah." Billy sighed, jokingly. "Y' tease."

Spencer laughed lightly. "I'm not a tease. I didn't do anything."

"Y' don't have to do anythin', specially not dressed like that." Billy grinned as he climbed off of Spencer; he liked seeing Spencer in nothing but his boxers and a t-shirt that was too big for him. He looked at Spencer laid on the bed with one arm above his head on the pillows, his legs spread slightly, and his hair ruffled. "Or laid like that."

Spencer's cheeks heated up and he pushed himself into a sitting position. "I'm not laid like anything."

Billy smirked. "Course y' weren't." He pulled a t-shirt over his head and went to the bedroom door. "Get some sleep, I won't be long an' then I'll take y' to the hospital."

Spencer smiled, nodding before he laid down on his back and rolled onto his side.

-BREAK-

Spencer woke up and before he opened his eyes he pushed himself into a sitting position. He yawned and then opened his eyes. He looked around and his eyes landed on the alarm clock. It was half-eleven...and Billy wasn't back yet.

He shrugged and climbed off of the bed, looking for his backpack. Once he found his bag he got changed quickly and left the flat. When he reached the bottom of the stairs he went out the back door, deciding to walk to the hospital instead of disturbing Billy and getting him to drive him there.

It wasn't long before he was sitting on his mother's hospital bed going through the assignments he had already written out while she sat in her chair writing.

-BREAK-

"Right, well seen as y' been through all that, can y' tell me who the fuck is causing trouble?" Billy asked annoyed. Bodie and the others had been going over this month's take-ins and various other shit he couldn't be bothered with today. He wanted to go upstairs and finish what he had started with Spencer. But he knew before he could that, he had to find out who was causing so much trouble Bodie had had to get him up at nine in the fucking morning, on a Sunday!

"Y'know that little shit, Darren? The leader o' that gang we took over last year?" Bodie asked.

"Course I fuckin' remember him; the little bastard came at me with a wrench the fuckin' div!" Billy said; he remembered the young man running at him ready to hit him with a wrench and he had shot at him, missing him on purpose, but making the guy stop in his tracks and run the other way.

"Yeah, well, it's him." Spink cut in.

"He been stealing customers from us and making other's just stop buying altogether...an' he...he..." Heco said, but he didn't really want to finish the sentence, knowing Billy would kick off.

"He shot Dog, leaving a message sayin' he was comin' for y'." Bodie finished.

Billy scoffed. "And this is what y' all worried 'bout?" He shook his head, laughing darkly. "'M disappointed in y' guys. Y' think I give a shit 'bout that guy comin' for me? I'll blow his fuckin' brains out an' then get a drink while he's laid there before I go up stairs and fuck the kid like none of it ever fuckin' happened!"

"Billy, we know you ain't scared of him man," Spink said lowly. "But what if he goes for Spencer instead, y'know to get at you?"

Billy glared at the youngest gang member. "'M gettin' fed up of the way y' talk and look at Spencer," He leaned forward over the table towards Spink, who was looking a little worried. "Y'know that? 'M tellin' you now, Spink: Stay the fuck away from him!" He slammed his hands down on the table as he stood up from his chair. He stormed out of the bar and went back upstairs.

He looked around the flat. When he couldn't find Spencer he started to panic...what if that guy had gotten him already? He was about to go back downstairs to the bar, to the guys...when he noticed the piece of paper on the bed. He picked it up, unfolded it and read it.

Billy,

I've just gone to the hospital. I didn't want to disturb you so I decided to walk. I won't be gone long, see you when I get back.

Spencer.

He ran a hand over his head and sighed, relieved. Damn kid. He had felt something weird run through his entire being when he thought Spencer had been taken by the guy who was after him. Stupid kid, he'd get it when he got back. Oh, he'd defiantly get it when he got back.

Ten minutes later he decided he couldn't wait for Spencer to get back so he got in his car and drove to the hospital to wait outside for the kid. But...when he parked up and leant back in his chair the last thing he expected to see was Spencer standing near the hospital's entrance with a big, tall dark skinned man whose lips were pressed to Spencer's.

* * *

End of chapter 13!

Thanks for reading and everything! I know this chap is short...but the next chapter is the one that involes the rape -that I pointed out in the warnings in the introduction!- and the chaps after that are going to be longer where more happens in them.


	15. Chapter Fourteen

Chapter Fourteen: Sunday Night to Monday Morning...

Spencer wasn't sure why it happened, but all he knew right then was...Agent Derek Morgan was kissing him. He closed his eyes and kissed back. He liked Morgan, he really did; he had gotten a call from the Agent when he was on his way to the hospital...Spencer had ended up asking Morgan if he wanted to come with him and the man had met him there. While he was in his mother's room, they talked for four hours straight. He enjoyed the man's company, and he knew they had some sort of strong connection...but he loved Billy. He shouldn't be kissing the Agent back. But...it was nice. As much as he loved Billy kissing him and pressing his body to his...he could not deny how much he was currently enjoying Morgan's kiss.

Billy. He loved Billy. He shouldn't be doing this.

He placed his hands gently on Morgan's shoulders and pulled away, breaking their kiss. He bit his bottom lip, nervously; he didn't want Morgan to be mad at him for stopping the kiss and he didn't want him to think he was rejecting him because he didn't like him. Because he did like him. He really, really liked him. And even though he was sure it could be one day, his _really like_ wasn't _love_ not like it was with Billy. "I..."

"I'm sorry," Morgan started. "I shouldn't have done that."

"N-no, i-it's fine...I just...well, I guess I'm in love with someone else...and it's wrong kissing you when I feel like that about him." Spencer told him.

Morgan smiled softly, but sadly. "I understand...still, I'm sorry."

Spencer smiled softly back up at him. "I, err, can you come by to the University tomorrow? Maybe we could go somewhere for coffee and just talk...I've covered the material in the lessons already anyway."

"Sounds good to me." Morgan said and squeezed Spencer's shoulder before letting go.

"I better get going. See you tomorrow then." Spencer waved and turned to walk towards the gates. He froze. Oh shit. Billy was sat in his car watching him...which meant he had seen Morgan kissing him...he had seen him kissing Morgan! What was he going to do? How was he going to explain this to Billy? He shook his head. He'd tell his boyfriend the truth: that it had just happened. He smiled at Morgan, trying to hide his worry. But it didn't work. "See you tomorrow." He set off towards the car before Morgan could say anything else. What if Billy didn't want him anymore? What would he do then? He couldn't cope with losing his dad and Billy both in such a short amount of time. He opened the car door and climbed in, breathing out deeply.

Billy twisted the key and set off.

Spencer saw Morgan's confused and worried expression before he turned his complete attention to Billy, who was been way too quiet. "B-Billy," He started quietly. "I-I can explain..." He was about to speak again, tell Billy it just happened and it didn't mean anything and it wouldn't happen again...but when Billy turned to look at him, the dark warning look on his face truly scared Spencer and he couldn't speak.

It wasn't long before they were walking up the stairs to the flat. Spencer hadn't dared to try and speak again and Billy hadn't said even one word to him. Tears filled his eyes. What was he supposed to do? How did he tell Billy he didn't want Morgan, that he wanted him...that he loved _him_? He walked into the flat and the door slammed shut behind him. His eyes widened but before he could say anything, he was pushed against the door, face first. He whimpered; that had really hurt. "Billy?"

"Shut up!" Billy snarled into his ear. "Did y' think I wouldn't find out? That I wouldn't know you were fucking someone else!" He fisted his hand in Spencer's hair and yanked back, pulling the kid's head so he could see his face. "Is that why y' crying? 'Coz I fucking found out!" He yelled.

Spencer jumped at Billy shouting at him. "I-I can explain! I-It just-!"

Billy slammed Spencer head against the door, quieting him. "Shut. The. Fuck. Up." He pulled Spencer away from the door and dragged him towards the bedroom. He could feel Spencer's hand trying to rid his hair of his hand. He could hear Spencer's whimpers and pleas. He could feel his heart breaking. Spencer. _His _Spencer had fucking cheated on him! He threw Spencer onto the bed, quickly pulling his t-shirt off and climbing onto the bed. He could see the fear and panic in Spencer's eyes...but he couldn't stop now. He wouldn't stop now. He wouldn't let Spencer leave him. He couldn't let Spencer leave him. He loved-...

"Billy, please, j-just let me e-explain." Spencer pleaded. He knew what was about to happen...but he didn't want to believe Billy was capable of hurting him like that. He shuffled up the bed, away from Billy making his way to him on his knees.

"Y' not explainin' nothing." Billy said, gripping at Spencer's ankle and dragging him closer to him. "'M not listening to y' tell me y' leaving me." He took advantage of Spencer's shocked-frozen state. He made quick work of ripping the kid's trousers and boxers off of his body, yanking the sweater over his head and ripping his shirt open and sliding it off of his shoulders.

Spencer snapped out of his shocked state when he realised he had been stripped naked. He looked up at Billy, his eyes pleading with the older man to stop and just listen to him. "I'm not-!" He started but stopped when Billy flipped him over, pushing his head into the pillow.

"I said shut up." Billy said quietly but darkly and threateningly. He pushed Spencer's thighs apart with his hands, before he gripped at the kid's hips and lifted him slightly. He managed to line his cock up with Spencer's opening before the kid started to struggle in his grip. His hands tightened at Spencer's hips and he pulled the kid back towards him, his cock slamming straight into Spencer.

Spencer screamed out. Oh god, he thought it had hurt when Billy had entered him yesterday...but oh god, that really hurt! He couldn't describe how much. He felt his entrance splitting more and more as Billy pulled out and slammed back in. Not only did it hurt because Billy hadn't prepared him first but it was stinging and burning and...it just really hurt! "B-Bil-Billy," Spencer tried to shout, but his voice came out quiet and hoarse.

Billy bent his body over Spencer's, slamming in and out of him as rough and hard as he could. He bit at the kid's neck, making him cry out. "Y' not leaving me." He said against his neck. He gripped tightly at the kid's hips –he knew he was going to leave bruises- and thrust into him harder, pulling Spencer's body backwards to meet his thrusts.

Spencer felt sick. His head was hurting. His bum was aching and stinging. His hips felt like the fingers holding them were sinking through the skin. His hard weeping cock was hurting too...but he couldn't even thinking about cuming. Not when Billy was doing this to him...because he thought he was leaving him. He opened his mouth to speak, but all that came out were gasps and small screams as he felt Billy ripping him further as he went in deeper.

Billy was close to finishing...but this wasn't about pleasure. This was about control and want. He was showing Spencer what he was and what he could do...and at the same time begging him not to leave him. He wanted Spencer to stay with him. He didn't want to be alone anymore, and he wanted Spencer more than anything or anyone. He couldn't lose him. He couldn't lose him. He couldn't!

He bit extremely roughly at Spencer's shoulder as he came.

Spencer screamed out as Billy spilled inside him, he wasn't sure why...but it had hurt. He panted and went limp, falling further into the bed. "B-Billy..."

"I won't let y' leave me. _I can't lose you_." Billy whispered into Spencer's ear as he fell forward onto the thin body beneath him. "I won't."

* * *

Spencer's eyes opened slowly. His whole body was aching, especially his bum. But it wasn't just hurting...his body felt extremely heavy. He turned his head slightly and when he saw Billy's face everything came flooding back.

Billy had raped him. Well, technically he had raped him...it wasn't as if he had put up much a fight and he loved the guy who had done it...so did it count? He shut his eyes and took a deep breath. Of course it still counted. Whether he loved Billy or not didn't count...he had raped him. But what was he going to do about it?

"I know you're awake."

Spencer opened his eyes slowly and looked into Billy's. His love for the man was still there...but was he even angry about last night? He couldn't tell. He really couldn't tell what he was feeling right now...apart from hurt. "I know I'm awake."

Billy sighed but didn't say anything. He lifted off Spencer and as soon as he moved he heard the kid gasp in pain. He tilted his head so it was close to the back of Spencer's. "I gotta pull out of y'. Just hang on." He said and slowly slid out of Spencer, before rolling onto the mattress next to him. He stared up at the ceiling, feeling bad for hurting the kid again.

"We have to talk about this..." Spencer said, staying laid how he was on the bed: face down, with his legs spread. It hurts way too much to move.

"Yeah, I know." Billy said in a quiet voice. Spencer was going to leave him. And it was all his fault.

"Why did you do it?" Spencer asked quietly.

"You mean why was I trying to stop you from leaving me?"

Spencer shook his head. "I was never going to leave you! You didn't even give me the chance to explain. No, you wouldn't give me the chance to explain!" He shut his eyes and took a deep breath. "He's a friend of mine, one of _two_...and...well he got the wrong signals and it just happened. That's it. That's all it was a stupid kiss that shouldn't have happened but it did." He pushed himself up so he was sitting on his knees, ignoring the pain that shot through his body. He put his arms so they were covering him up a little. "If you'd have just asked me what happened instead of raping me...then you'd have known I wasn't going anywhere and the raping would have been consensual sex. So, how this turns out is all on you." He looked away from Billy then to stare at the headboard, his cheeks red. "It's all your fault."

"You think I don't know that?" Billy asked almost snappishly. He shot up and moved closer to Spencer, noticing how the kid tensed up when he got so close his face was next to his. "I know how much I hurt y' last night. Y' think I don' wish I could take it back and just talk to y'? Do y' think I enjoyed hurting you?"

Spencer turned to look back at Billy, thinking. No, Billy hadn't enjoyed it...he wasn't like he was when they had had sex the other night, he was completely different then. He knew Billy hadn't enjoyed it. "I know you didn't Billy, but you still did it." He whispered. He could see the pain in Billy's eyes.

"I know," Billy said softly. His head fell onto Spencer's shoulder. "An' I'm so sorry." He wrapped his arms around Spencer's waist and pulled him onto his lap. "I'm sorry."

Spencer could feel that weird little daze he only got with Billy coming back. He knew he couldn't reject his apology, and he really didn't want to. He loved Billy. He didn't want to leave him. "If it happens again, I will leave."

Billy looked up slowly. "You're not leaving me?"

Spencer shook his head. "I don't want to. I like you. I like it here. But...what happened last night, it can't ever happen again."

"It won't. I swear it won't happen again!" Billy said quickly. He would never hurt Spencer like that again. He smiled lightly and leaned forward, going to kiss Spencer...but the kid pulled away slightly and bit his bottom lip for a moment before leaning in and kissing him lightly before pulling away and smiling lightly at him.

* * *

End of chapter 14!

Thanks for reading, reviewing and stuff! Right, I know there's no way Billy would be forgiven so easily...but Spencer loves him so much, he's willing to forgive almost anything he does, as long as it only happens once! I think there's going to be about three or four more chapters before this fic is finished but I'm sure yet, so don't hold me to my word, lol!


	16. Chapter Fifteen

Chapter Fifteen: Leaving...

Spencer was sitting at one of the many tables in the coffee shop. He knew he probably shouldn't be here, but he wasn't going to stop seeing his only friend because Billy was jealous...no matter how much he loved the man.

After he had woken up this morning and he and Billy had talked briefly about what had happened last night, he had gone to get a quick shower. While he was standing under the warmish spray he had thought about how much he should be angry with Billy, how much a normal person would never have forgiven someone who hurt them like that, especially someone who they loved. But then again...he wasn't what everyone called normal. He had shaken his head; he didn't care what _normal _people would have done...he had forgiven Billy. And that was it. He loved Billy. He knew he should be mad about the rape...but the thing that he was mad about was that Billy was jealous. He couldn't believe Billy actually thought he would have an affair and then leave him. Not only was Spencer someone who wouldn't cheat on the person he loved but he would never leave Billy. That was when he realised he would have to leave Billy. His mother could end up coming out of the hospital and he would have to go home to look after her. He was practically already set to join the BAU next year. And although he could still see Billy with either of those problems...would Billy want to see an FBI agent? Would he want to keep seeing him after he learned he would more-than-likely have his mother's illness too?

He had climbed out of the shower with tears streaming down his face. He didn't want Billy to stop wanting him, whether it was because of the FBI or the illness...he wanted Billy to keep wanting him. He had wiped his face, got dressed and gone back to Billy's room. He told the man he was going to school...and after having a short conversation where Billy had said he should stay off because of how sore he was –Billy hadn't said that in so many words but that was what he had meant; Billy had been stopping and starting the whole conversation so he wouldn't have to say/admit that he had raped Spencer- but eventually the man gave up after Spencer insisted he was going. He had then hugged Billy and let the man kiss him...he had wanted to kiss him back but something made him nervous and he hadn't been able to.

He had let Billy take him to the University and then waved to the man as he drove off. That was when he had phoned Morgan to set a time for them to meet and which shop they were going to. He felt bad about not telling Billy he was meeting Morgan...but he was sure Billy would get mad at him for meeting the man he had seen him kissing just last night. He wanted to tell Billy, but he just couldn't. Not yet.

Spencer looked up when Morgan placed the coffee cup in front of him. He smiled. "Thanks."

Morgan smiled back at him. "So, should you really be skipping class?" He half-laughed.

"Probably not, but I've already gone through the text books for this semester and I've done all my assignments already, I'm just waiting for the dates for each assignment before I can hand each of them in." He smirked self-assuredly.

Morgan laughed. "Well, guess it's okay y' skip then, isn't it?"

Spencer nodded.

They talked about various things for almost an hour when Morgan asked something Spencer hadn't wanted him to. "The guy you got in the car with, Billy, right? Was he okay with you when you got wherever it is you went?"

Spencer looked down at his now empty cup. "W-what do you m-mean?" He asked, hoping Morgan would just laugh and say, _'Never mind, just forget I said anything'_, and they could continue talking about something else. But of course, he wasn't as lucky as he'd hoped.

"What do I mean?" Morgan repeated. "Well, for starters he's not the kind of guy who'd be okay watching someone who belongs to him kissing someone else...and then there's the fact that you're not sitting on your chair properly." He said and paused for a moment as he watched Spencer's eyes widen and his face pale. "Since we got here you've been sitting so you're either on the left or right side of your bum, never equally sat on your bum...which makes me think that that guy Billy has ra-!"

Spencer cut Morgan off by reaching over the table and covering the man's mouth with his hand. "_Don't_ say that." He told him. He couldn't believe Morgan had so easily figured out what had happened last night. But he knew he shouldn't be surprised...Morgan was a Profiler after all. "That's not what happened." He said but when he saw the hard look in Morgan's eyes he knew he didn't believe what he had said. He removed his hand and sat back down, resting more on his left side. "It wasn't like that, okay? He didn't...he didn't mean to do what he did and it wasn't exactly _r-rape_ anyway."

"Oh, really? Then what was it?" Morgan asked, kind of harshly.

"I...it...it was...I don't know exactly what it was, okay? I just know he didn't mean to hurt me." Spencer told him. "And that's all that matters."

"_That's all that matters_?" Morgan ground out from behind his teeth; how could the kid be so naive? He leaned forward, trying to calm himself down and not look so scary to the kid. He was angry and he really didn't want to scare Spencer. "How can you say that? He hurt you, _raped_ you! And you say it's okay because he didn't mean it? Kid, I thought you were a genius...how can you be so stupid?"

Spencer's eyes narrowed at the older man. "I get that you're angry, maybe even worried about me...but I will not sit here and be insulted." He stayed sitting in his chair as he pushed it away from the table slightly. "I know what Billy did was wrong...believe me, I _know_. I am not _stupid_, I _love_ him okay? I've forgiven him for what he did...and if you can't accept that, I can't meet you...or even be your friend anymore. So you choose."

Morgan closed his eyes, sitting back against the chair's high back and sighing. He opened his eyes and looked at Spencer sadly. How could the kid just forgive that guy so easily? Seriously, didn't he realise it could just happen again? He reached his hand over the table and took hold of Spencer's. "Don't go, I'm sorry, okay?" He said. "I'm just worried about you." He added quietly.

Spencer smiled softly at Morgan. "Thank-you, but seriously I'm okay...Billy's not going to hurt me again, he...he's not a bad guy, not really."

Morgan scoffed. "Sure he ain't." He watched as Spencer frowned at him and tilted his head to the side as if saying, _'Seriously?'_. "Sorry." He said quickly and watched the kid smile gratefully at him while chuckling lightly.

"Good." Spencer said and then smiled jokingly at Morgan. It was four hours later when Spencer and Morgan were standing outside of the coffee shop. "Right, I better get going. Today was fun." He said quietly, looking up at Morgan.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it...well, I'm glad you enjoyed spending time with me." Morgan smiled widely.

"I-I'll see you later then." Spencer said and waved before he turned to walk away.

"Kid, I don't wan' t' make you mad but...have you thought about what I said the other day, about first respondents?"

Spencer froze. He didn't want to think about that. He couldn't think about that. He shook his head vigorously. "I'll see you around, Morgan." He said and hurried down the street.

-BREAK-

"Seriously Billy, why is the kid still here? It ain't fair on you an' it ain't fair on him! Doing what y' doin' is just cruel, man." Bodie told him.

For crying out loud, he was so fed up of Bodie thinking he knew what he was doing with Spencer. All Bodie and the others thought he was using the kid for sex because that loser of a father of his hadn't finished paying him. But he wasn't. He had feelings for the kid. Feelings he wasn't going to tell Bodie about. "Shut the fuck up man, god you talk too much!"

"Billy, this is serious shit man! Y' can't keep using the kid because y' didn't get what his old man owed y', it's not fair an' it's below even us to do something like this."

Billy shook his head, angrily. "I ain't using the kid. I shot his old man dead to pay his debt off..."

"So what the fuck are you doin' with the ki-oh shit."

Billy frowned deeply at Bodie's now wide eyes. He turned to look where Bodie was staring. His eyes widened and his face paled. Spencer was standing at the back door. The kid had heard everything he had just said.

Spencer kept staring at Billy and Bodie wide-eyed for a few more seconds before he blinked and turned away, making his way upstairs to Billy's room. He entered the room and went straight to the bedroom, grabbing his backpack and shoving his clothes –that were in one of Billy's draws- in to it. He felt sick. How could he have been so stupid? He knew that running into Billy twice on the day his father died was strange...especially when he had taken Spencer home to phone the ambulance. He had known Morgan had been right when he had mentioned about first respondents, he. Had. Known. But he had just ignored it. How could he do that? Spencer breathed in shallow and sharp.

He had slept with Billy.

His hand flew up to cover his mouth as tears started to roll down his face. He had slept with Billy. He had slept with his _father's killer_. He felt himself gip. He turned and rushed to the toilet, falling to the floor and leaning over the lid...puking his guts up.

Spencer wiped at his mouth but let his tears run freely down his face. He was so stupid. He knew what Billy was...he had always known, but he loved him and slept with him and practically moved in with him...even though he had had uncertainties about what the man could have done...that maybe, just _maybe_ he could have killed his dad. He had yelled at Morgan for suggesting such a thing...but it had always been in the back of his mind, that Billy could have killed his dad.

And now he had proof that the man he loved did kill his dad...what was he going to do? He didn't get to think about what to do because he stopped himself when he heard the door slam shut and then the sound of Billy rushing to the bedroom before he heard the older man speak.

"Spencer. What happened? Are you okay?" Billy asked as he took in Spencer sitting in front of the toilet. He moved closer to the kid and laid his hand gently on his shoulder.

Spencer moved quickly, slapping Billy's hand off of him and shooting up onto his feet. "Don't touch me!" He yelled. "Stay the hell away from me! I don't want you touching me!"

Billy held his hands up in a sort of surrender motion; something he had never done for anyone before...but Spencer was different. "Okay, okay. I won't touch you." He said softly.

"Stay away from me! How can you even d-dare to come a-anywhere near me, a-after w-what you did!" Spencer said loudly. "How could you l-lie to me? I though y-you liked me, I-I thought you lov-I hate you." He said the last sentence quietly.

"What?" Billy asked quietly, unbelievably.

"You killed my dad! How could you not tell me? How could you...let me m-move in w-with you, let me k-kiss you, l-let me s-s-sleep with you? How could you do that t-to me when you kn-knew you'd k-killed my d-dad?" Spencer wiped furiously at his eyes, knocking his glasses as he did; he would not cry because Billy had lied to him...he was crying because Billy had killed his dad. "Why would you do that to me?"

"I..." Billy paused to run his hand over his head and take a deep breath. "I never meant to hurt you, kid."

Spencer's eyes widened before he narrowed them and yelled. "You killed my dad! And you didn't tell me!"

"I couldn't tell you." Billy said as he stepped closer to Spencer, who backed away from him. "I couldn't...I couldn't lose you."

Spencer's lower-back hit the set of draws and he looked up at Billy's face, more tears rolling down his cheeks.

Billy lifted his hand and wiped at Spencer's cheeks. "I couldn't...I didn't want you to leave me." He said softly.

"You killed my dad..." Spencer whispered. "You lied to me..."

"I know...and I'm so sorry, kid." Billy said and pulled Spencer close to him, wrapping his arms around the thin body. "I'm sorry." He added.

Spencer let himself rest against Billy for only a few short moments before he started to pull away from him. "Don't touch me. Leave me alone. I'm leaving." He muttered as he tried harder to get out of Billy's grip...but he couldn't. He felt Billy's arms tighten around him as he struggled. "Let go! Let go! Let go!" He shouted but Billy just held on to him, whispering over and over again: _"I'm sorry.". _

He let himself go limp in Billy's arms, his back pressed to the man's front. They sank to the floor slowly, Spencer sitting in-between Billy's legs with his hands holding onto the man's which were wrapped around his chest. The tears were rolling freely down his face and he could still hear Billy whispering those two words over and over again to him and he just didn't want to think, he wanted to just sit with Billy, turn around and hug him and kiss him and then end up on the bed spending the night together. But he couldn't. He loved Billy, there was no doubt in his mind that he had fallen and fallen hard for the gang leader. But he couldn't do what he wanted. Billy had murdered his dad. He knew he shouldn't want to lay next to Billy, in his arms and just go to sleep...but he couldn't help it, that's what he wanted. More than anything.

He wasn't sure how long he stayed sitting in-between Billy's legs with his arms around him...but after a while he realised he needed to get up and go or he would never be able to walk out of the door. He untangled his hands from Billy's and then Billy's from around him. He stood up and looked down at Billy. He wasn't crying anymore, but his face and eyes were bright red and he had tear marks down his cheeks. "I'm leaving." He left the bedroom and didn't realise Billy had followed him until he opened the front door and heard the man speak.

"Kid," Billy started soft, quiet and sad. "Please don't go. Don't leave me."

Spencer didn't turn to look at Billy, he couldn't. "I'm leaving." He repeated and then left, closing the door behind him.

* * *

End of chapter 15!

Thanks for reading :D sorry, it took me a little longer than usual to upload.


	17. Chapter Sixteen

Chapter Sixteen: Hold On...

Spencer hadn't had anywhere to go. Well...technically he had, he had his house and he could have even gone to the hospital and stayed in his mother's room...but he hadn't wanted to. So he had ended up standing outside of the University, dialling a number on his cell before pressing the phone to his ear.

"_Hello? This is Morgan." _Derek Morgan's sleepy voice said through the phone.

"M-Morgan," Spencer said quietly, on the verge of tears again. "You were right." He said...and that was when the tears had started to roll down his face, when he admitted that Billy was the one responsible for his father's death.

"_What? Kid, are you okay? Where are you?" _Morgan asked quickly, worriedly.

"I'm outside the University...w-why?"

"_I'll come get you, just hang on." _Morgan said and the line went dead almost immediately.

Spencer had waited for Morgan to show up and then he had gotten into the man's car and now he was sitting on the profiler's couch in some borrowed clothes –a white t-shirt and grey sweat pants- with a blanket wrapped around him and a cup of hot coffee.

"So, you going to tell me why you were out and not wherever with that Billy guy?"

"I'd rather not talk about it." Spencer mumbled against the rim of his cup.

"Spencer, c'mon kid, you know you can tell me anything...just tell me why." Morgan pleaded. He was so worried about Spencer...if that Billy had hurt him...he didn't know what he'd do, but he was sure he'd be at least suspended from work for it. "Please, kid."

Spencer kept his eyes on the cup in his hands. "I just...I can't stay with Billy anymore and I couldn't go to the hospital so late and I couldn't go home...I don't want to be alone." He looked up at Morgan with soft pleading eyes. "I just can't stay with Billy, that's all. I'm sure I'll tell you, but not yet...I just can't yet. So, please don't try to make me. I don't have anywhere else to go."

Morgan sighed and ran a hand over his face before clamping that hand on Spencer's knee. "Okay kid, okay. I won't say anything more about it." He smiled sadly at Spencer for a moment. "You hungry?"

Spencer shook his head. "You should go back to sleep, I woke you up didn't I?"

"Yeah, but that's okay."

Spencer shook his head again. "I'm okay, really...go back to bed."

Morgan nodded reluctantly. "Alright, I'll see you in the morning." He said and got up from the sofa, patting Spencer's leg before he completely let it go. "Night."

"Goodnight." Spencer said and twisted in his seat to watch Morgan walking further and further away from him. "Thank-you, Morgan." He watched Morgan turn his head to smile softly at him before he walked through his bedroom door.

Spencer put his cup on the table and lay down on the sofa. He wasn't sure how long he stayed laid there...but he couldn't do this. He wanted to sleep next to someone, he was so used to it now he felt strange sleeping alone. He got up from the leather couch and folded the blanket, leaving it at the end of the sofa. He walked down the longish hall and quietly opened Morgan's bedroom door. He made his way over to the bed, watching as Morgan turned over and looked at him. "Is it okay if I...?"

"Sure." Morgan said and lifted the quilt up for Spencer.

"Thanks." Spencer whispered and climbed up onto the bed, laying down close to Morgan.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I just...I don't want to be alone..."

Morgan reached across the small space between them and caressed Spencer's cheek. "I know."

"I'm sorry." Spencer said before he moved forward and pressed his lips to Morgan's.

Morgan reacted to the kiss immediately, kissing Spencer back and pulling him closer to him...despite the voice in his head saying he shouldn't be kissing the kid because he was hurting and vulnerable and he didn't feel the same way he felt. But he ignored the voice. He really liked Spencer...even though he knew he shouldn't...and he couldn't deny that he wanted him. He rolled onto his back, pulling Spencer on to him, not breaking their kiss. He knew the kid was in love with Billy, but he also knew the kid needed him right now...and no way in hell was he going to reject him and hurt him.

Spencer was the one to break their kiss. He was breathing a little deeper and he just stared down at Morgan. He opened his mouth to speak, but he couldn't get the words out. He wanted Morgan to know he needed this, but he also needed the man to know he wasn't doing it to hurt him and that he didn't want to hurt him. He closed his mouth when he felt Morgan's hand's sliding up and down his sides.

"It's okay," Morgan told Spencer. He knew what the kid wanted to say –he didn't know how he knew, he just did. He smiled up at the kid before pressing his lips to his sweetly. "kid, it's okay." Their lips met again, mouths opening and tongues sliding against the others.

It lasted longer than Spencer had thought it would have...but it had been soft and sweet, yet kind of rough at the same time. It had been what he needed. Morgan had laid on his back -gripping at his hips tightly and running them up and down his sides reassuringly every now and then- while Spencer rode him –bending down to kiss Morgan feverously. Morgan had been great. Not that he wasn't good in bed, because he was...but he had been...well, just everything he needed and the man had done everything he wanted –including going harder when he had asked or rather begged him to.

When they had both climaxed, Spencer had fallen onto Morgan, laying on top of the man. His head was resting against the crook of Morgan's neck. He was still breathing deeply and shallow, his lips pressed against the man's neck.

Morgan's hand was running over Spencer's back, slowly and soothingly. "You okay?"

"Yes." Spencer answered quietly, practically whispered. He shut his thoughts out, all of them about what he had just done with Morgan and Billy and his dad and...he didn't want to think right now. He just wanted to lay with Morgan. "D-do I have to move?"

"No," Morgan answered, his arms wrapping around Spencer's thin body. "not unless you want to."

"I don't."

"Then you don't have to."

-BREAK-

"Y' sure it's them?" Billy asked the kid, who was obviously scared and nervous and just didn't want to be there.

"Yeah, man, 'm sure. I see them harassing the kid in the photo all the time. I feel bad for him but...I ain't exactly a fighter, y'know, so I couldn't help even if I tried." The boy said quietly, both because he was scared and slightly ashamed –or so it sounded.

"Don' worry 'bout it, the kid ain't yours to protect." Billy told him. He saw the confusion on the boy's face. "Here. Now get lost." He said as he handed the kid a fifty bill. He had waited outside the university for someone who could help him. He had asked a few of the people who came out if anyone knew Spencer –he had shown them a photo on his phone, one he had taken when Spencer didn't know he was doing it- and he had gotten lucky. The first actual student he had asked pointed him to someone who said sat near him in one of his classes. He had found the boy and asked him if he knew who bullied Spencer.

That's how he was storming over to a group of five guys, who were tall and big build and looked like football players. "Hey," He snarled as he grabbed the blonds shoulder and spun him around to face him. The guy gave him a shocked look before it turned into an angry glare. "you the fuckers who harass Spencer?"

The blond kept his glare while the others stared with frowns at Billy. "Who?"

"Spencer Reid. This kid." Billy said and held his phone so the jocks could see the photo of Spencer: the kid was standing outside the bar smiling, his body was angled to the right slightly but his face was turned towards the phone...he had been talking to Spink waiting for Billy to bring the car around the front so he could take him to school and he had turned to smile at Billy, but hadn't seen the phone until it was too late.

The blond laughed and the others followed suite. "Yeah, we bother the little fag, what of it?" He asked.

Billy's slight glare deepened. "What'd you call him?"

The blond smirked at his friends as if saying, _'what the fuck?'_, before turning his attention back to Billy. "Fag. The loser's a big one...so what if we knock him about a bit?"

That was it. Billy slammed his fist into the blond's face. And before he knew it, he was taking on all five of them...and he was winning.

-BREAK-

"I have to get to work, you sure you'll be okay till I get back?" Morgan asked as he put his gun in his holster.

Spencer looked up at Morgan, smiling softly. "I'll be fine." He was still laid in Morgan's bed, naked but covered by the quilt. He and Morgan had woke up early...and all they had done was stay tangled together and talked about nothing important, just stuff. But now Morgan was leaving for work...and it was dawning on him what he had done. He had slept with Morgan. He had cheated on Billy. He had used Morgan, hurt him. He didn't like that. He hadn't meant to hurt Morgan. Or use him.

"Spencer?" Morgan started. He moved closer to the bed and cupped the kid's cheek. "You okay?" He noticed the look in Spencer's eyes. He was so sad, upset...and maybe that other emotion running through his big brown eyes was guilt? "Hey, kid, I said it was okay, didn't I?"

Spencer's thoughts stopped and he realised Morgan's hand was against his face. "I...yeah, you did, but..."

"No buts. I know you...I know you love him, okay? And what happened last night, 's okay, alright? I don't know what's going to happen, but if you go back to him...it's up to you, you don't have to tell him or you can tell him, either way it's okay with me." Morgan told him, his thumb stroking at Spencer's cheek bone. "Whatever you want to do, it's okay with me. And if eventually you decide it won't work out between the two of you, I'll be here." He smiled softly.

"Of course you'll be here, it's your home."

Morgan gave him a soft sad look. "You know that's not what I meant."

"I know." Spencer told him. He gave the man an apologetic look. "I'm sorry. I feel like all I'm good at is h-hurting you."

"Don't be stupid," Morgan started. He ruffled Spencer's hair before walking towards his bedroom door. "you're good at plenty of other things too." He smirked as he looked back at Spencer, hoping the kid would know he was joking.

Spencer smiled and laughed. "I-it's okay if I'm here when you get back, right?"

Morgan's smirk turned into a soft smile. "Course it is." He opened the door as he stepped through, Spencer spoke.

"Hey, Morgan, thank-you."

-BREAK-

Spencer smiled at Spink after the man opened Billy's door for him. "Thanks, Spink. Oh, erm, where i-is he, anyway?" He had stayed at Morgan's for a couple hours before he realised he had left his stuff at Billy's, despite packing everything up he had left it there. So, he decided to go to the bar and get his stuff...but first he had phoned Spink to find out if Billy was there...he knew Spink would tell him the truth and wouldn't let Billy know he was phoning if he asked him not to, and he couldn't deal with seeing Billy yet.

"Oh, err, he just went out for a bit. Shouldn't be long, so if y' don't wan' him knowing y' here...y' should hurry." Spink told him.

"Right, yeah. Thanks, Spink." Spencer said again before watching the man leave and go back to the bar. He went into the bedroom and stood near the door, just looking around. He sighed and went to sit on the bed. He had only known Billy for almost two weeks now...but he had both good and bad memories from this bed. He wished things were different. He just wanted to be with Billy...just like they were before the night he was caught kissing Morgan and then Billy did what he did.

He felt tears prickle at his eyes. He climbed off the bed, wiping at his eyes before he looked for his bag.

"Hey," Said a voice Spencer didn't recognise. It was angry and harsh.

Spencer turned around slowly to look towards the bedroom door. There was a man standing there. He was just a bit taller than Spencer and was very pale but looked kind of grey and ill. "W-who are you? What are you d-doing here?" He asked quietly, he was trying to sound strong and confident...but that wasn't who he was.

"You the kid that's got Billy fucking Darley wrapped around his finger?" The man asked, taking one step further into the bedroom and raising a knife.

Spencer's eyes widened and his face paled. Oh, shit. This wasn't good. Who the heck was this guy? He bit his lip. Obviously this guy was someone who wasn't on Billy's good side...someone who betrayed him maybe? Someone who tried to kill him? Someone who tried to take over? He didn't care. He needed to get out of here. If he could get to the stairs, he could shout for help. "Who are you?" He asked again, this time sounding stronger.

"I know you are. You're the only thing he cares about, 'part from his business." The guy stepped closer...and then ran at Spencer.

Spencer moved quickly, surprising himself in the process, he jumped up onto the bed and scrambled towards the end of it. As one foot hit the ground, the guy grabbed his other leg and yanked on it, making Spencer fall to the floor hard and awkwardly. He whimpered. Damn, that hurt. He started to get up, but the guy was quick too. He felt the man's free hand in his hair, gripping it painfully tight...and the next thing he knew he was been dragged up from the floor and then his head was been slammed into the wall. He cried out. His glasses fell from his face and landed on the floor, they were stomped on as the man dragged Spencer away from the wall and shoved him roughly to the floor. He gasped and whimpered. He felt tears welling up in his eyes. Damn it. He needed Billy. He couldn't fight this guy, he couldn't even get out of the bedroom door.

"I never would've guessed Billy was a fucking homo, and didn't think he'd go for such a weak little thing like you." The guy said. He slammed his foot into Spencer's side, and when the kid rolled over in pain...he kicked him in the stomach. He stared down at the kid for a moment before kicking him again and then again. He fisted at Spencer's sweater-vest and pulled him up onto his feet. "Though...you are cute." He smirked.

Spencer's eyes widened. This guy wasn't going to rape him, was he? He'd rather continue to get his ass kicked.

"Oh, don't worry, I ain't gonna rape y'...I'm just gonna do this instead." The man smirked.

Spencer gasped in surprise and pain. The knife. He'd forgotten about the knife. The guy had stabbed him...but the funny thing was, he couldn't tell where he'd been stabbed.

"Y' like that, huh?" The guy laughed before stabbing him again and again and again.

Spencer's vision started to blur and his throat hurt from screaming...it wasn't long before he passed out, but before he did he whispered one word. "_Billy_."

-BREAK-

"What do y' mean he's here?" Billy snapped at Spink and Bodie.

"I, err, I kind of forgot, boss." Spink said quietly.

"What the fuck do y' mean y' forgot! Hasn't he been down since he got here?" Billy asked. He seriously needed smarter guys. How could they have forgotten Spencer was here? And Spink had said he'd come almost three hours ago.

Spink looked at Bodie, a wary worried look on his face. Bodie looked away from Spink to Billy. "No man, he ain't been down."

"Fucking idiots, the lot of y'!" He yelled and threw Bodie's bottle at the wall. He left the bar and headed up stairs. What was he going to say to Spencer? How could he apologise about killing his dad? Not that he was actually sorry he'd killed the bastard. The damn loser owed him money, he had to do something. He opened his door and shut it behind him. But, even though he wasn't sorry he knew he had to apologise to Spencer...and probably a hell of a lot more because he couldn't lose the kid. He couldn't. He threw his leather jacket over the back of the couch and then he realised the mess. His TV was smashed, the table and sofa were pushed over and there was just everything thrown around the room. This wasn't the kid's style, even if he was completely pissed at him.

He heard a small noise. It was a sort of gasping, whimpering, pained noise. But still he gripped at his gun and made his way to his bedroom slowly. He pushed the door open with his gun and slowly entered the room, looking around at the mess...and then he saw him. His eyes widened. He shoved his gun back in his belt and rushed to Spencer.

The kid was laid on his side, his legs stretched out awkwardly because of how his hips were angled and his arms were wrapped around his waist. His face was pale and his eyes closed, but his lips were parted, he also had blood running from his nose and his lip was cut. Billy's eyes looked further down the kid's lanky body...and he held back a pained and angered noise when he saw how bloody the kid's shirt was. He had been stabbed. Repeatedly. "Oh, fuck." He stood up and bent down, quickly but carefully picking Spencer up. He heard the boy whimper. "I'm sorry, kid, 'm so sorry." He moved quickly. Before he realised it he was at the bottom of the stairs, about to go into the bar when he stopped. Spencer was whimpering...but he was mumbling something. "What? Spence, what're y' saying?"

"I...I...I-I..." Spencer coughed violently, his body jerking in Billy's arms.

Billy kicked the door open and rushed into the bar. "Get the fucking car!" He yelled at Bodie as he rushed for the front door.

"Whoa, what the-?" Bodie said loudly but didn't finish. He rushed past Billy and out towards the car, unlocking the door. "We'll follow behind." Bodie yelled to Billy as he and Spink ran for his car.

Billy was in the car before he knew it with Spencer on the bench seat next to him, his arm around the kid's waist keeping him close. "Hold on kid. Gonna get y' help, jus' hold on!"

"I-I..." Spencer's breathing was deepening. "I love you."

Billy's eyes widened. What Spencer had said, he had only just heard him...but he had heard right. The kid did love him, and he was dying. "Damn it," He said. "I love you too, so hold on for me kid, just hold on."

* * *

End of chapter 16!

Thanks for reading and stuff! I think the next chapter is going to be the last one or there could be two more, but no more than that...would love to know what you think of it :D oh, and laffertyluver23 it is so not wrong that you found chap 15 hot, lol. I did check it for mistakes but I don't know what's wrong with me today, I'm kind of tired so I could have missed some, sorry.


	18. Chapter Seventeen

Chapter Seventeen: I can't...

Billy didn't know what he was supposed to do. He had been sitting next to the hospital bed for three whole days and nights now, just watching over Spencer: the kid had been in a coma since he got him to the hospital. The doctor had told him Spencer should wake up any time soon, but he wasn't so sure. He wanted Spencer to wake up, he needed to tell him he was sorry...about everything. It was his fault Spencer was laid in this bed unconscious with tubes and needles sticking in him and his face bruised and swollen. He knew Spencer had been stabbed, but he hadn't known how many times until the doctors had told him. The kid had been stabbed all of six times but the blade had missed anything that could have seriously damaged Spencer's insides, which Billy knew was a good thing but he had been busy thinking about who could have done this to _his_ Spencer...and trying not to hit the doctor in the face; he knew him and the nurses thought he had something to do with the kid's condition. He heard the hospital room's door open and he was glad Bodie had finally decided to hurry and get back. "So, y' found out who it was? I sent y' yesterday, y' need to move faster." He said without turning to look who was walking closer to him.

"I don't know who you think I am, but you need to leave."

Billy frowned deeply and turned to see who was behind him. His frown turned into a glare. "What the fuck do you want?" It was the guy he caught Spencer kissing. Morgan, or something.

"Did you do this to him?" Morgan asked. He was doing his best to not pull Billy from the chair and smash his face in.

Billy just stared at Morgan, glare still in place. He sighed and turned to look back at Spencer. "No. I might be a gang leader, a monster even, but I'd never hurt him..." He cleared his throat; he had hurt him. "Not like this."

Morgan had come here to see Spencer, and to beat the crap out of Billy...but he could see the way the man was looking at Spencer. Yeah, the guy was an asshole...but he _loved _the kid, and he knew Spencer wouldn't be happy if he hurt him. He sighed, kind of annoyed. He walked around the bed to sit in the chair opposite Billy's side. He looked at Spencer and then the machine hooked up to him. "What did the doc say?"

Billy kept his eyes on Spencer as he spoke. "He said Spencer should wake up soon, the knife didn't cut anything too important so he should be okay once the wounds heal, but that'll take a couple of months because it's his stomach."

Morgan nodded. "How many times was he stabbed?"

"Six."

"Were they deep?"

"Mostly, yeah."

"You don't know who did it?"

"Nope."

"You've got enemies, right?"

Billy turned to look at Morgan. "Yeah. So what?"

Morgan sighed. "Any of them been causing you trouble lately?"

Billy frowned, wondering what Morgan was talking about...until he remembered Bodie telling him there was that guy causing trouble, the one who had tried to hit him a few months back. "Yeah." He said quietly.

"Well, that guy's probably the one who did this to Spencer."

"Yeah." Billy said again. He pulled his phone out and text Bodie, telling him he had to find the guy and keep him in sight.

-BREAK-

Billy was nodding off when he heard a whimpered moan. He opened his eyes quickly...and they widened. "Spencer." He whispered as he watched the kid blink his eyes open and moan again, in pain Billy noticed.

"B...Bil...Billy?" Spencer croaked.

"Yeah, kid, it's me, I'm here." Billy said quickly, grabbing hold of Spencer's hand.

Spencer whimpered and wrapped his fingers around Billy's. "Billy," He started. Tears rolled down his cheeks.

"Hey, shh, it's okay, it's okay."

"N-no, no i-it's...not o-okay." Spencer said, his voice was quiet and emotional and still slightly croaky. He was in so much pain...or rather his stomach was in so much pain. Why? What happened? He gasped as he remembered the guy holding him in a vice like grip, the knife sticking deep into his stomach. He gasped again and gripped as tight as he could at Billy's hand –which wasn't really anywhere near tight because he was so weak, but to him his hold was _so_ tight. "B-Billy!"

"Kid, I'm here, what's wrong?"

"Billy, I-I-I...I got..." Spencer gasped again, his breathing deepening. "S-s-stabbed...I-I-I..."

Billy stayed quiet for a moment. "I know kid, I know...I, err, I was the one that found y'."

Spencer nodded. He didn't remember been found, but it was Billy's room where he got stabbed so it made sense he'd be the one to find him. "Y-yeah."

"Do you remember? Me finding you, I mean." Billy asked. He wanted, no, _needed_ to know if the kid remembered what he had said to him.

Spencer shook his head, his breathing still deep. "No...I-I...I wasn't a-awake...I-I..."

"You were, kind of." Billy said. "You blacked out after y' said something to me...do you remember what you said?" He asked, his voice was almost pleading. He needed Spencer to know what he said.

"N-n-no..." Spencer whispered. Panic shot through him; what had he said? "I-I didn't...say I hated y-you...did I?" He gripped tighter at Billy's hand. "Because I don't!...I-I'm mad...but I d-don't hate you!"

"Shh, calm down." Billy smiled softly at Spencer. "You should, but no...that's not what you said."

"I..." Spencer started, not quite sure what he was going to say but he stopped when the door opened.

"Ah, you're awake. That's good." It was the doctor. He looked to Billy. "I have to do some quick tests and an examination, so could you please wait outside."

Billy frowned at the doctor. "He hasn't got nothing I ain't seen before."

"Yes, but...I, err, I need to ask young Spencer some questions that he...might, err, find embarrassing to answer in front of you, his err-," The doctor muttered uncomfortably before Billy interrupted him.

"Boyfriend." Billy snapped. "You think he'd be more comfortable talkin' to y' instead of me?"

"I didn't mean to offend you, it's just-," The doctor was interrupted again but this time by Spencer.

"He didn't do it." Spencer said to the doctor. He looked to Billy. "The d-doctor thinks...that y-you did...t-this to me."

"I didn't!" Billy snarled at the doc.

"_I_ know that." Spencer said to him softly. He tugged on Billy's hand until the man stood up from his chair. "But y-you should...wait outside...I-I..." He looked down to his stomach. What if it looked really bad? Would Billy care? He shook his head mentally; he was still mad at Billy for killing his dad, he wasn't bothered if Billy didn't like his stomach anymore...or so he tried to tell himself. "Please."

Billy nodded. "Okay, I'll be right outside. I ain't leaving y'." He smiled softly and quickly before bending down and kissing the kid's forehead. He pulled away and saw Spencer had closed his eyes. He reluctantly let go of Spencer's hand and left the room.

-BREAK-

It was a full hour before the doctor came out of Spencer's room, not looking at Billy as he said he could go back in. Billy, of course, rushed into the room...and saw Spencer looking at his stomach. The kid's hospital gown was pulled up –he had the thin bed sheet pulled over his groin so he wasn't revealing himself- and he was staring at his stomach. He walked over to the bed quietly and stood looking down at the kid's stomach. He ran his hand over his face as he saw the six stab wounds on Spencer's stomach; they looked really sore, they were red and purple and a brownish-yellow colour.

Spencer looked up suddenly. "Billy!" He squeaked and pulled his gown back down to cover himself up. He winced as his hand hit his stomach. "W-what're you doing?"

"The doc said I could come in. Didn't mean to scare y'." Billy said and noticed something different with Spencer. "You seem more awake, erm, more with it."

Spencer smiled softly. "The doc gave me some pills and up'd this." He said pointing to the machine.

"Oh." Billy nodded. "So, err, how'd you feel?"

Spencer shook his head. "Please...d-don't ask me that."

"Sorry." After Billy took hold of Spencer's hand, standing next to the bed they fell into silence for almost ten minutes before Spencer spoke.

"I slept with Morgan." Spencer said quietly.

Billy's eyes widened. He looked down to their joined hands, his tightening around Spencer's. Spencer, _his_ Spencer had slept with someone else. He wanted to go beat the crap out of Morgan for even daring to touch Spencer...but he couldn't. He had killed Spencer's dad, and right now the kid didn't seem to be thinking about that, so who was he to get mad at the kid for sleeping with someone else...someone who was safer...someone who hadn't killed his father. "It's, err, it's okay."

Spencer shook his head. "No, it's not."

"It is." Billy told him. "I have no right t' be mad at y'."

"But you are?" Spencer asked, he had tears in his eyes. He felt so stupid. This guy had killed his dad! He shouldn't care that he had slept with someone else...and shouldn't care if Billy was angry. Seriously, what was he doing?

"I'm not mad at _you_...but it's my fault you went with him anyway, right?" Billy asked. Oh, he was more than mad...but like he said, not at Spencer. He was going to have to talk to Morgan when he came back –the dark skinned man had had to go to work today...but he said he'd check on Spencer the minute he got back. He was going to get it. "If I hadn't of been speaking like I was, y' wouldn't have known about..."

Spencer made a pained noise in the back of his throat and then pulled his hand out of Billy's grasp. "You mean I wouldn't have known you'd killed my dad, and we'd still be dealing with the fact that you raped me."

"Kid, I-..." Billy started but was cut off.

"I don't want to talk about this...but we need to." Spencer told him. He kept his eyes on the wall opposite him, not wanting to look at Billy as tears welled up in his eyes. "Why did you do it?" He whispered.

Billy sighed and sat down on the edge of the bed, his hand laid on Spencer's leg. He held back when Spencer moved his leg away from him. "Do we really need to talk about this?"

"Are you kidding? Of course we need to talk about this! Do you really think I'm just going to come back to you after what you've done without talking about it?" Spencer all but yelled.

Billy caught Spencer's eye. "So y' coming back to me?" He sighed when Spencer looked away from him again.

"Honestly...I don't know." Spencer said quietly. "So, why did you do it?"

"He owed me money." Billy said simply.

Spencer turned to look at the man, a hurt expression on his face. "So you killed him!"

"C'mon kid, you know that's how my world works." Billy told him.

Spencer took a few deep breaths to try and calm himself down. "What did he owe you money for?"

"It doesn't matter."

"It does."

"Kid, it doesn't...trust me."

"What did my dad owe you money for!"

"Drugs, okay! And he...he wanted to give me you..." Billy said quietly and then quickly continued when he saw the hurt and confused look on Spencer's face. "I said no, though. He wanted to give me you to clear his debt, said y' was a good worker and you were smart so y'd be able to help us get more money and you...if we didn't want y', you were still young enough and you were a virgin so we could sell y' for sex, people'd be interested in y'."

Tears were rolling down Spencer's face and he was staring at Billy, hurt and scared and confused and upset. He couldn't believe his dad would do something like that...no, he could. His dad hadn't been himself for months before he died...but would he really try to give his own son away? "You're lying." He said quietly.

"'M sorry, but I'm not, kid." Billy said and went to take hold of Spencer's hand, but the kid pulled away harshly.

"Don't touch me! You think I wanted to hear _that_!"

"You asked for the truth, kid, I was just tellin' y' it."

"But I didn't want to hear _that_!" Spencer yelled. "And if you said no, why did you take me in! Were just easing me into becoming one of your thugs? Did you sleep with me so I'd know what to do for the next guy you pass me along to!"

"Wha-? No! No, of course not! I lo-...I wouldn't do that to you! I told you I said no to y' dad. I took you in because you had nowhere else to go and I...I found you and I like you."

"Don't lie to me!" Spencer said and moved quickly, grabbing his pillow and throwing it in Billy's face. "Don't lie to me!"

"Kid, stop it, stop it!" Billy said loudly as Spencer started hitting him with the other pillow and trying to push him away. He grabbed the pillow and after a few seconds pulled it out of Spencer's grip...making the kid fall off of the bed and onto the floor. "Spencer!" He shot off the bed and went to Spencer. "Are you okay?" He asked as he knelt down next to the crumpled mess that was Spencer.

"No...no, I'm not okay." He cried as he stayed laid on the floor.

"Yeah, I know, I'm sorry." Billy said and started to pull Spencer so he was laid on his back with his head on Billy's lap.

"I don't understand...he wouldn't do that to me. You weren't supposed to do that to me..." Spencer closed his eyes and let his tears roll down his face. "You were the one that made me forget about what happened, you were the one that I fell in lo-...but you were the one that caused it all. I thought you cared about me, I thought-..."

"I do care about y'!" Billy said loudly and leaned forward, his face hovering over Spencer's. "Do you remember what you said to me before you blacked out?" He watched Spencer shake his head. He sighed. "You said...you told me you loved me." Spencer's eyes opened slowly and he stared into Billy's. "And on the way to the hospital I said, _'I love you too_', and I meant it. I swear I did, and still do. I know why we ended up together was because of wrong reasons...but I love you, and I don't want to lose y'."

"I..." Spencer swallowed thickly. "I love you too...but I can't." Tears ran down his cheeks and he wanted to be anywhere but with Billy right now. "I...maybe in a while I could forgive you for what you've done, but I can't yet...actually, I probably could just forgive you now...but that wouldn't be right, it wouldn't be fair."

"Spencer, please, I..."

"I can't...not yet." Spencer whispered. "Please will you put me on the bed, it hurts to move."

There were so many things Billy wanted to say to Spencer, to try and convince him, to apologise more, even to beg...but none of them would come out. "Sure." He mumbled and gently and carefully lifted Spencer from the floor and laid him on the bed before going to sit back in the chair next to the bed.

* * *

End of chapter 17!

Thanks for rading and stuff! Sorry it took so long to update.


	19. Chapter Eighteen

Chapter Eighteen: We Got Him...

Billy was sitting in the chair next to the hospital bed. It had only been three hours since he had lifted Spencer up from the floor and put him back to bed, but it felt like it had been days. They had sat in silence for a full hour before Spencer's head went limp and he realised the kid was fast asleep. He had been sat there for two and half-hours, just watching Spencer sleep. He didn't know what to do. He didn't want to lose the kid...especially not after he had told him how he really felt, that he loved him. He couldn't lose Spencer. But...he had killed his dad, how was Spencer ever going to put that aside and be with him? Spencer had slept with Morgan. He knew he wouldn't be able to forget about that, no matter how much he knew Spencer would be angry if he kicked the crap out of the dark skinned man. He knew he wouldn't be able to not do anything about it. He just...there was no way he was going to let Morgan get away with touching _his_ Spencer.

He heard the door open and he turned to see who was coming in, hoping half-heartedly that it was Morgan who was entering the room. But, it wasn't. It was Bodie. "You took y' damn time." He said quietly, not wanting to wake Spencer.

Bodie would have usual snapped back at Billy, but he saw Spencer laying in the bed and he couldn't find it in himself to be mad at Billy right now...after all, the boss was just worried about the kid. "Yeah, sorry." He said and moved closer to the chair where Billy was sitting. "We been watchin' the guy who hurt the kid."

"And?" Billy asked as he stood from his chair.

"It looks like he gettin' ready to run, man."

"He ain't goin' nowhere!" Billy stood from the chair and moved closer to Bodie, lowering his voice in case Spencer woke up. "Get him. Take him to the garage, I'll be back tonight." He watched Bodie nod, a smirk on the dark skinned man's face. He waited until Bodie was at the door before he spoke again. "Bodie,"

"Yeah man?"

"Do not let the little bastard out of your site."

"I won't, Billy, he ain't gonna get away wit' this." Bodie said as he looked over at Spencer in the bed.

Billy nodded once; he was surprised Bodie felt so strongly about how Spencer was hurt...but he was pleased his friend did. He turned to look at Spencer, wishing he'd wake up and not be upset at him.

-BREAK-

Billy was just about to fall asleep when he heard the room's door open. He turned to see who it was, expecting it to be Bodie again. He gritted his teeth together when he saw it was Morgan. He stood up from his chair and made his way to Morgan.

Morgan stopped walking when Billy reached him. "How's he doing?" He asked, suddenly worried Spencer had taken a turn for the worse...why else would Billy have gotten up? It's not like he was going to leave the kid's side, was it?

"Outside, _now_." Billy said, quietly; he didn't want to wake Spencer...he didn't want the kid knowing what he was going to do. He knew the kid _would_ find out about it, but he'd rather the kid not _see_ it. He left the room and turned to look at Morgan who was a few steps behind him.

"What's going on? You found the one who hurt him yet?" Morgan asked as he shut the door behind him.

Billy waited until Morgan turned fully to face him before he slammed his fist into the dark skinned man's face. He watched Morgan stumble backwards.

Morgan realised what had happened...and instead of asking questions, he went for Billy. His fist slamming into the man's jaw.

-BREAK-

Spencer's eyes opened slowly. Before his gaze focused he could hear noise from outside the room. He slowly got up into a sitting position, wincing as his stomach moved. He made his way slowly and carefully to the door, pushing it open slightly. His eyes widened. He watched as Billy's fist slammed into Morgan's face. They were both bleeding.

He shoved the door open and moved into the hallway. "Stop it." His breath came out in a quiet whisper. He cleared his throat a few times. "Stop it." He said again, slightly louder this time...but both men didn't seem to hear him. He leaned against the wall, feeling a little light headed. After a few short moments of breathing deeply, he yelled. "Stop it!"

Both men stopped and looked over at Spencer. They both had hold of each other, their other hands curled into fists and ready to punch the other.

"What the...hell are you both doing?" Spencer said quietly.

Billy let go of Morgan and rushed to Spencer. "You shouldn't be out of bed." He said taking hold of Spencer, steadying him on his feet.

"What the hell...was that? Y-you said...you w-weren't mad." Spencer said, frowning up at Billy.

"I said I wasn't mad at _you_." Billy told him as his eyes flashed to Morgan briefly.

Spencer looked over at Morgan, an apologetic look on his face, before he looked back at Billy with an annoyed look. "Seriously? I-it...wasn't even Morgan who...started it...i-it was me!"

Billy frowned and looked away.

Spencer glanced at Morgan before moving slightly closer to Billy and speaking quietly. "I know I hurt y-you...b-but do not take it...out on Morgan, please."

"You're joking, right?"

Spencer frowned deeply at Billy. "No, I'm not...either be nice...or l-l-leave..."

"I ain't leaving y'."

"T-then be nice." Spencer said. He kept close to the wall, leaning on it partially as he started towards Morgan. He stopped a few steps in front of Morgan. "I-I'm really s-sorry."

Morgan looked at Spencer and smiled slightly.

-BREAK-

Spencer looked at the clock on the bedside unit; it had been almost five hours since Billy and Morgan had fought. One of the nurses had seen him out of his room and come over to him, telling him how he needed to stay in his room and in his bed...she had then noticed Morgan and Billy and the state they were in. He had found it amusing how she had then turned to him and asked if he was okay, while she wore a worried expression. After he had nodded and said there had been a misunderstanding, she had taken him back to his room while calling two other nurses over to patch Billy and Morgan up. He had thanked her and asked her not to get security or a senior doctor involved. He had smiled gratefully while she said she wouldn't this time but if it happened again they'd be booted out.

He was now sat propped up in the hospital bed with Billy sitting in one of the chairs next to it –Morgan had left a little over twenty minutes ago due to work. He wanted to talk to Billy about everything...about his dad, about the guy who had stabbed him, about their relationship and where they were right now with it...but he couldn't bring himself to. He was mad at Billy for fighting with Morgan. He was mad at Morgan for been so nice to him; it was his fault Billy was mad with him. But most of all...he was upset. He was in hospital because he had been stabbed and beaten, he had slept with a guy he hoped would be his co-worker when he got the job he wanted so much, he had an overly complicated relationship with a gang boss he was in love with and his mother was in a special hospital with no hope of her helping him plan his father's funeral. He had no idea what he was supposed to do.

Billy's cell phone rang, cutting through the awkward silence. "What?" He answered in a pissed off tone.

Spencer watched Billy talking on the phone and he could tell he was still mad at him for apologising to Morgan.

"Y' sure? Good, keep 'im there!" Billy shut his phone and stood from his chair so quickly, he nearly knocked it over.

"B-Billy?" Spencer asked warily; he could clearly see the change in Billy's attitude. The older man seemed happy almost and relieved. "W-what's wrong?"

"Nothin'. I gotta go." Billy said and started towards the door.

Spencer's eyes widened. "What?" He asked quietly. He watched as Billy kept moving towards the door...further and further away from him. "W-wait! Hey, wait damn it!" He said louder. He pushed the thin sheet off of his body and quickly stumbled out of the bed; after walking all the way out of the room earlier, he now felt very tired and his body was hurting from moving so much. "What do you mean you're leaving? Why? W-where are you going?" He asked, his voice sounding weak and teary; how could Billy just up and leave him so easily...after saying he wasn't going anywhere?

Billy had stopped walking and turned to Spencer. He looked the boy up and down, his eyes lingering on the kid's stomach...there was red on the thin hospital gown he was wearing. Shit, the kid's stitches had reopened. He walked over to Spencer, standing so close to him that the kid had to look up at him. He hated seeing the sad look the kid was wearing. He ran his hand through Spencer's hair and trailed it down the back of his neck and then around to his cheek, cupping it. "You need to lay back down while I go get a nurse."

"W-what?" Spencer asked, confused, as he gripped Billy's wrist.

"Y' wounds have opened." Billy said gently. "Wait here." He said and went to leave, but Spencer gripped his wrist tighter.

"No! That's not where you were going, where were you going? Why're you leaving?" Spencer asked. He hated how pleading and weak and vulnerable he sounded.

"I said I'm going to get a damn nurse, so lay the fuck down!" Billy yelled. He watched Spencer jump away from him, and he resisted the urge to wrap his arms around him and apologise...he was only shouting because the damn kid wouldn't do what he was saying!

Spencer didn't know what was wrong with him, he didn't know if it was because he was so upset, so hurt, or so depressed...he flipped. "What makes you think you can talk to me like that!" He yelled and watched as Billy turned to look at him, obviously shocked. "After everything! After everything damn thing you've done! What gives you the right to fucking yell at me!"

Billy just stood there, staring at Spencer. He had no idea what had gotten into the kid...and he wasn't sure if he liked it. He was about to go over to the kid and try to calm him down...but the door opened and Spink and Heco walked in, staring wide eyed; they had obviously heard Spencer yelling. He had to act normal. He had to act as if he was dealing with someone else...someone who he didn't care about; otherwise his men would seriously think he had gone soft. "Y' yelling at me?" He asked in a dark tone. He walked closer to Spencer.

"I've had enough, Billy!" Spencer yelled. Tears fell down his cheeks. "You...you can't keep...after everything...y-you said you w-weren't gonna...leave...you said you'd... be n-nice..." He placed his hand over his stomach, over his bleeding open wounds. He didn't feel so good. He felt light-headed and sick. He watched the room spin before he fell down to the floor, landing on his side awkwardly.

Billy rushed to Spencer, crouching down and lifting him so he wasn't laid completely on the floor. "Hey, kid, hey c'mon," He watched as Spencer's eyes closed and his breathing deepened. "Kid? Hey, c'mon stay with me!" He looked over his shoulder to see a wide-eyed Spink and a confused Heco. "Go get the doc!" God, his men were morons!

"Bil...ly..." Spencer mumbled under his breath. "Don't...d-don't go...you...y-you said..."

"I know, kid, I know what I said," Billy started. He gripped Spencer tighter and lifted him up from the floor. He placed him on the bed but kept hold of him. "but we found him." He gritted his teeth. "The one that hurt y', we got 'im...and 'm gonna make him pay!"

What Billy said seemed make Spencer come around a little more. His eyes opened and he stared at Billy. "What?" He started. He gripped tightly at Billy as he heard the doors open quickly and a doctor and two nurses rushed in. "Don't...do something stu-stupid, Billy."

"He ain't gettin' away wit' it." Billy said into his ear. He kissed Spencer's head and started to untangle the kid's arms from his neck and shoulders.

"Sir, please move out of the way. We need to help him."

"Yeah, 'm leaving." Billy finally got out of Spencer's grip and started towards the doors. He looked at Spink and Heco. "Stay wit' him." He watched his men nod before he swung the door open.

"Billy!" Spencer yelled as he tried to get away from the doctor and nurses. "Billy!" His eyes locked with Billy's...and he knew as sorry as Billy was, he wasn't going to stop whatever it was he had planned.

* * *

End of chapter 18!

Thanks for reading!...and for waiting so long! I'm sorry it's taken ages to update, but I've been struggling to write :( I know this chap is short and not much happens in it, but the next chap will have more in it. I'm going to try and update by tuesday...but I'm not promising anything.


	20. Chapter Nineteen

Chapter Nineteen: I Know...

Billy walked into the bar, bee-lining it straight to the back where Bodie was standing. "Where is it?" He asked; he was surprised at how calm he sounded...all he wanted to do was get up close to the bastard and smash his face in.

"It's in one o' the warehouses downtown, near the workshop." Bodie told him.

"What's wrong? Y' seem worried or some shit." Billy said, amused.

"Nothin' man, just...you sure 'bout this?"

"Out of all the stupid questions y' could o' asked, y' fuckin' asked that one?" Billy shook his head and started out of the bar; he didn't understand how Bodie could even dare to ask something so fucking stupid...this bastard had hurt Spencer, of course he was sure.

It was only twenty minutes later when he was strolling into the warehouse. He walked into the middle of the big room to where three of his guys were standing close by to the bastard who had hurt what was his. He wasn't going to let him get away with it. He walked over to the guy, motioning to the door for his guys to leave. He looked down at the guy, his face was already bloody –he knew it had been Spink and Bodie who had down it. He kicked him in the chest, making him fall onto his back and cough, winded from the sudden impact of the floor. "You think y' can hurt something that belongs t' me? And then get away with it?"

"Don't know what you're talking about, man." The guy said with a smirk on his face.

Billy snarled at the guy before slamming his foot into his face. "You bastard! Y' stabbed him! Beat the fuckin' shit outta him!" He said as he slammed his foot into his face, ribs and stomach. "He's a defenceless kid for fuck sake!" He yelled and completely laid into the guy...not bothering to wonder why he had been smirking.

-BREAK-

Spencer's eyes opened slowly.

"Hey, Spink, he's awake." Said a familiar voice.

Spencer looked around the best he could; he didn't want to even attempt at moving, his stomach was hurting so much. "Heco? Spink?" He asked slightly confused...until he suddenly remembered Billy had left and he'd passed out.

"Hey kid, how're y' feelin'?" Spink asked as he leaned over Spencer.

Spencer smiled lightly and opened his mouth to speak, but was cut off by Heco.

"Dude, get the fuck out o' his face!" Heco yelled.

Spink looked at Heco and then back to Spencer, after a moment he pulled away. "Oh shit, sorry kid." He scratched the back of his head. "We were all worried 'bout y'." He smiled.

Spencer smiled at them, about to thank them...but then he remembered Billy. "W-where's Billy?"

"Aw, what? We're not good 'nough for y'?" Spink asked, smirking.

"Dude, shut up," Heco said.

Spencer watched Spink scratch the back of his head and look away embarrassed. "It's okay, Spink, I found it funny." He told him quietly. "But, erm...w-where is he?" He watched Spink and Heco look at each other, as if debating whether they should say something or not. "P-please, I just want t-to know...that he's not doing something stupid." He watched them both turn to look at him, and saw Spink's mouth open as he was about to speak...but was cut off by Heco.

"Something stupid?" Heco said loudly. He stood out of his chair and stepped over to the bed. "Y' fuckin' joking, right? He ain't doin' something stupid!"

"Heco, chill man, he's just a kid. Y' don' need to shout at 'im." Spink said as he laid his hand on Heco's shoulder, only to get it shoved off harshly.

"Billy's our boss, I been wit' him for five years, Spink's been wit' him for three," Heco started. "and not once, _not fuckin' once_, have we seen him get so worked up over an'one else. He don't even get this bad when someone's in our way. He only this bad when it comes to _you_!" He paused for a quick moment. "That guy hurt you, o' course he goin' t' get him for it!"

"Heco, I...I just don't want him to get hurt."

Heco scoffed. "If y' think Billy could get hurt by that little fucker, I guess you don' really know 'im, now do y'?"

Spencer's eyes widened.

"A'right man, that's enough." Spink told Heco. He watched his friend shake his head before leaving the room. He turned back to Spencer. "He, err, he didn't mean that," He scratched the back of his head not really knowing what to say. "He just..."

"It's okay." Spencer said quietly. "I do...I do know him." He added as tears filled his eyes.

-BREAK-

Bodie walked into the warehouse...and his eyes widened. "Jesus Billy," He muttered as he hurried to his boss' side. He looked at Billy. His boss was still punching the guy in the face, or rather what was left of his face. They were both covered in blood, but it was only Billy that was moving...the guy wasn't even making pained noises. "Billy, he's dead." He said, but watched as his boss continued to slam his fist into the guy's face. "Billy! Snap outta it!" He said and started pulling on his friend's arm to make him stop, but Billy just shoved him away and punched the guy again. "Billy! Billy, he's fucking dead man! Stop it!" He yelled and watched as Billy slowly stopped, as if he was only just realising what he was doing.

Billy let go of the bloody guy, and watched him fall the few inches he had been lifted from. He looked at the guy's face. It was completely covered in blood and was a crushed and smashed...there was no way even this guy's mother would be able to tell it was him. "Shit." He cursed. He turned to look at Bodie. "How long have I been in here?"

"Half-an-hour." Bodie answered simply.

"Shit." Billy cursed again. "I, err, I gotta get back to the hospital...get some o' the guys to get rid o' this." He said and turned to walk away.

"Billy," Bodie said and watched as the other man turned to look at him. "y' should get cleaned up before y' go to see the kid; he'll freak if y' go t' him like that." He said gesturing to Billy's blood stained close.

-BREAK-

Spencer closed his eyes, getting ready to try and fall asleep. Spink and Heco had left recently and he was so tired. Just as he started to relax enough to fall asleep...the door opened. He kept his eyes shut; he didn't want to talk to anyone for a while, even if it was Morgan or Spink again...he wanted to talk to Billy, but there was no way it was going to be him, right?

"Kid, you awake?" Billy's whispered voice broke through the silence.

Spencer's eyes opened and he turned to look at Billy. It was weird. It had only been a few hours since he had seen the older man...but something felt different, it was like he had thought he was never going to see him again...or maybe it was because he knew where Billy had been. He watched Billy walk over to the bed, a soft expression on his face. "Billy? W-what's wrong?"

Billy cupped Spencer's cheek, his thumb rubbing at his jaw. He leaned down and kissed the top of Spencer's head before resting his forehead against the kid's. "Nonthin', 'm okay now."

Spencer stared into Billy's eyes, not wanting to look away from them. He placed his hand over Billy's. "W-what do you mean by now?"

Billy smiled softly. "'M here wit' you now." After a short moment of silence, his smile faded. "An' that bastard ain't ever gonna hurt you again."

Tears shot straight to Spencer's eyes; he knew what Billy had done and for the first time in a while, his weird little daze seemed to come down and he didn't care. Billy had done it for him, to keep him safe. What the hell was he supposed to do? He loved Billy, he knew that...but after everything that had happened...what was he supposed to do?

"Hey, what y' crying for?" Billy asked as he used his free hand to wipe at the tears that had spilled down Spencer's face. "Y' don't got t' be afraid, an' y' don't have to be scared of _me_."

Right then, Spencer didn't care what he was _supposed _to do...he just wrapped his arms around Billy's shoulders and buried his head in the crook of his neck, sobbing. "I know, I know, I know," He mumbled over and over.

Billy wrapped his arms around the kid and pulled him close, still been careful not to hurt him.

* * *

End of chapter 19!

Thanks for reading and stuff! Right, I know this is only short...but I just wanted this one to revolve around what Billy was going to do. The next chap will be longer...and either the one before or the last chapter! :o Would love to know what you think about this chap and the whole story so far and the pairing :) thanks again!


	21. Chapter Twenty

Chapter Twenty: Whenever You're Ready.

"You okay?" Billy asked quietly as he felt Spencer's body start to relax a little; the kid had been crying so hard for at least fifteen minutes straight. He rubbed at Spencer's back gently, not really knowing what else to do for him right now.

Spencer took a couple of deep breaths before answering. "Y-yeah." He said and pulled away from Billy, letting his hands slide down from the man's neck to his shoulders to his upper arms where he let them rest, gripping lightly at the leather jacket. "Sorry...I didn't mean to..." He said quietly, fading off.

"Y' don't gotta be sorry." Billy told him, his hand pushing Spencer's hair out of his face. "Erm, I..."

"I don't want to know." Spencer cut in quickly. "I know whatever you did was for me...and I-I t-t-thank-you but...I really don't want to know what it is you did exactly. I'd rather be kept in the dark about the whole the thing...i-if you don't mind." He swallowed hard; he didn't want Billy to think he was ungrateful...because he was grateful, worried and scared about it, but still grateful for Billy protecting him...he just didn't want to hear what he had done to the man. He couldn't deal with that.

"Fair enough." Billy said.

"Sorry."

"Stop saying that."

"...Sorry."

Billy opened his mouth to snap at the kid, but saw the slight tiny little playful smile on his lips. He sighed and smiled. "Yeah, yeah." He sat on the edge of the bed, careful not to hurt Spencer. He looked at the kid, at how pale he was still, at how his hair was sticking out all over the place, at how the thin hospital gown was hanging off one of his shoulders. He reached his hand out and ran his knuckles over the pale smooth skinned shoulder before pulling the gown up to where it should be. He watched Spencer look at his own shoulder and then at him, a soft but...he couldn't tell if the look was confusion or hurt. He touched the kid's cheek quickly before asking, "Have the docs said anything 'bout when you can leave?"

Spencer looked at Billy, his brown eyes locked with Billy's bright blue ones; he knew why Billy was asking when he could leave...and he knew what the man's next question was going to be after he answered the first. "Err, he said if the stitches don't open again tonight or in the morning...I can go home, if I'm feeling alright."

"Really? So you're comin' home?" Billy asked, happily.

"Yeah," Spencer said quietly. "but...I don't have a home to go to."

Billy's face hardened; how could the kid think he didn't have a home? He had one with him! Just as he opened his mouth, about to tell Spencer this, he realised why the kid had said he didn't have a home. He had killed his dad, lied to him, raped him, beat his friend up, and killed someone for him. Spencer wasn't going home...at least not with him. He shut his mouth, his jaw tensing.

Spencer noticed the change in Billy's behaviour...and he could tell the man knew he wasn't able to go with him. "I guess I'll just have to go home and...I don't know, get used to it or t-try and move or something." He said quietly.

"You could..." Billy said and then shut his mouth again; what was he thinking? Spencer wouldn't do that...he _couldn't_ do that.

Spencer leaned forward a little. "I could what?" He asked softly.

Billy sighed, feeling idiotic for even thinking it...never mind suggesting it. "Y' could always move into the bar. I don't mean...in with me...just, I don' know, into the bar. I mean you'd be safe there, not that y' not safe at home but..." He sighed, agitated. "Shit, I don' know!"

Spencer smiled softly. "I wish...I would really like that, I mean to move back in with you." He reached his hand and hesitantly took hold of Billy's. He squeezed the man's big hand, he really did like his hands...he could remember them touching him, from just touching his shoulder to when he was laid naked with them running all over his body.

"So...why don't y'?" Billy asked, knowing he probably shouldn't but he just couldn't help it...he wanted Spencer to come back to him. "Please. Listen, I know I screwed up...I know that, but please I can make it up to y'!" He said leaning closer to Spencer, taking hold of his face.

"You'll make it up to me?" Spencer asked, frowning. "You know I forgave you for what happened that night...but you killed my dad!" He said in a whispered voice; he didn't want anyone overhearing what he was saying. "How on earth could you make that up to me?"

"No, I didn't mean..." Billy trailed off and sighed. "I don't wan' t' lose you." He admitted.

"You already have, Billy." Spencer said, sadly. His eyes filled with tears. He hadn't meant to say that. Why did he say that? He loved Billy despite what the man had done...but he knew he couldn't just ignore the fact that he had killed his dad.

Billy's jaw clenched. He ran his hand over his head, frustrated. He shot from the bed and stormed to the door, heading to leave. No, he couldn't just leave. He couldn't leave things with Spencer like this. He couldn't! He turned around, and seeing Spencer sat starring at him wide eyed, he started to pace around the room angrily. His hands clenching into fists and then un-clenching. "You...I can't...not you, not now..." He said sketchily, his voice hard with hurt and disbelief and anger. "It was his fault!" He yelled. "_He_ racked up debt, he tried to fuckin' sell y'! I said _no_! I didn't take you! I didn't even take you to sell y' for sex or some other shit, and believe me there'd o' been a lot of fuckin' men who'd o' wanted y'! I could o' made hundreds if not more from y', but I fuckin' didn't!"

Spencer sat starring at Billy and his outburst. The older man was so angry...but even more hurt and upset. He knew he had hurt Billy by saying he'd lost him, but he hadn't thought the man would be _this _hurt. He knew what Billy was saying was true, that his dad had made a lot of debt...and that he had tried to sell his own son...but deep down he knew it wasn't enough to forgive Billy for killing his dad...even though he wanted to. He climbed out of bed, clumsily but steadily as he listened to Billy venting. He made his way over to the older man slowly.

Billy had been watching Spencer, but he hadn't even noticed he'd gotten out of bed until he was standing in front of him.

Spencer fisted one hand in Billy's shirt and reached his other up to cup Billy's cheek.

Billy stared down at Spencer. He opened his mouth to speak but was cut off by...

Spencer moved closer to Billy, their bodies almost touching, and pressed his lips to the older man's. He just wanted to feel Billy's lips against his, just for a little while. He felt Billy's hands on his hips and then he was pulled the rest of the way so their bodies were touching, a little roughly. His arms wrapped around Billy's neck...and held onto him as if his life depended on it.

Billy tightened his grip on Spencer's hips as he felt the kid pull his mouth off of his. He went to press his lips back to Spencer's...but was stopped when Spencer put his hand over his mouth. He frowned in confusion.

"I..." Spencer took a deep breath. "I love you. I really do but...I can't just forgive you, not right now." He bit his bottom lip as he pulled his hand away from Billy's mouth. He was sure the man was going to be mad again.

"But you're saying you can forgive me?"

"I'm saying I'll try." Spencer told him...but they both somehow knew what he had said meant yes.

Billy smirked. "So you're giving me a chance to make it up to you." He wrapped his arms around Spencer and held him tightly. Damn, he was a lucky son of a bitch. No one should be given a second chance for killing their lover's parent unless they were a bastard...and lucky for him, Spencer's dad had been a big one.

"No. I don't want you to make it up to me, because you can't." Spencer told him.

"I don' get what y' sayin', you just said you'd try an' forgive me."

Spencer pulled out of Billy's embrace and looked up at him. "And I'm going to, but you can't _make it up_ to me. I just need to forgive you...but I think to do that, I need to spend a little time away from you." He said quietly.

"Wha-? Spence, I really don' fuckin' get it." Billy told him.

Spencer sighed, tearfully, and covered his face with his hands. "I just...how are you not getting this? I-I could forgive you, right now! But I can't because i-it's not right...and it's not fair to my d-dad! I just need a little time to be okay w-with going back to you." He took a few deep breaths. "I just...I-I have to be okay with it...o-otherwise we aren't going to w-work." He finished. He vaguely wondered if they even had a chance at all. He was going to be joining the FBI. Billy was a gang lord. What hope did they have anyway?

"Okay, kid." Billy said as he wrapped his arms around Spencer's shuddering shoulders. "We'll do this however you want, I just need you back...whenever you're ready."

-BREAK-

Spencer finished buttoning his shirt up. He had wanted to wear one of his jumpers, but every time he lifted his arms to pull it over his head he would get a sharp pain in his stomach...so he had decided against wearing one. He looked up and caught himself in the mirror on the bedside unit. He looked so pale and he had huge dark circles under his eyes. He looked so ill.

It had been two days since he had seen Billy, since he had told him about wanting some _space_. He sighed. All he wanted was to go to the Four Roses, go up to Billy's room and just see the older man. He didn't want to go home, to the house where his father was murdered, to the house where he was going to be alone. He wanted Billy.

He turned around to look at the doors as he heard them open. He smiled. "Gideon?" He asked, surprised. He hadn't seen his mentor in a little while. "W-what're you doing here?"

Gideon smiled lightly. "I came to pick you up; thought you'd need a lift."

"O-oh, yeah, thanks." Spencer said quietly. "H-how did you know I was in here?"

Gideon sighed. "I was wondering where you were, I had gone to your school to talk with you...but you weren't there, and the office said you'd missed all your classes for the past few days." He paused for a moment. "Morgan. I got it out of Morgan. He said you didn't want me to know."

Spencer scratched the back of his head, nervously. "I, err, I didn't want you...t-to worry or anything...a-and..."

"You knew I'd try to find a way to put this on Billy Darley?"

Spencer looked up, his eyes locking with Gideon's for only a moment before he looked away again. "Yeah." He mumbled.

"Spencer, I know how you fe-," Gideon was cut off a Spencer's ringtone started playing.

"Oh, excuse me." Spencer said and flipped his phone open, answering it. "Hello?"

"_Spencer, it's me." _Billy's voice came down the phone. _"I know y' said about space and stuff, but I was wondering if y' wanted a lift home, or something?" _

Spencer smiled softly. "That would have been nice, but a friend of mines here and he's offered to take me home."

"_That black guy?"_

"_No_." Spencer said, irritated slightly. "Gideon. Is there anything else you needed? We we're just in the middle of a conversation."

"_Yeah, err, no, I meant no."_

"A-are you sure?"

"_Well, y' said y' needed space...but how long is that goin' to be? And I assume y' don't want me callin' you or an'thing, right?" _

"Yes, I'd prefer that...and I don't know how long. This isn't something I can just-,"

"_Yeah, okay, I get it...just, not too long, alright?" _

"I'll try my best." Spencer said. He heard the phone beep, and he was sad Billy hadn't even said bye to him before hanging up. He turned around to look back at Gideon. "I just need to sign the release papers and then I can go."

Gideon nodded and left the room, waiting for Spencer to follow him.

-BREAK-

Billy hung up. He didn't even say bye. If he had said bye, it would have felt as if he was really saying goodbye to Spencer...for good. And he wasn't going to do.

Damn, the kid had made him soft.

He was a gang leader, a vicious, threatening, conniving, terrifying gang leader...and a murderer...and he was going soft because of a seventeen year old kid. This wasn't good. It really wasn't good for him, for his gang or even his rep...so why didn't he care?

He shook his head; he knew why. He walked through the back door of the bar...he just wanted to go upstairs, drink the bottle of whiskey that was in his room and fall asleep...but as soon as he saw Bodie, he knew he wasn't going to get what he wanted. _'That makes two things I can't have what I wan' today.' _He thought with dark self-mockery.

"Hey man," Bodie started, but stopped and looked around the bar. "where's the kid?"

"He ain't comin'." Billy said and shoved passed Bodie, walking through the door that led to the upper floors of the building.

"Hey," Bodie said as he followed Billy up the stairs. "what'd y' mean he ain't comin'? He dump y?" He watched Billy turn to face him, an angry and truly scary look on his face. "Whoa, man, chill. I was just messin'."

"Just...shut the fuck up and get lost."

"Where is he though?"

Billy sighed and leaned against the wall. "He, err, he wanted...he needs some space, y'know time on his own."

Bodie leaned against the wall opposite Billy, crossing his arms over his chest. "Maybe that's for the best. Oh, man, stop with the glares! Y' know I like the kid...an' I think he's good for y', but after everything...y' should have some distance an' let him think things through for a bit." He paused for a moment.

"But..." Billy stopped himself before he could say that he just wanted Spencer with him. "I get that I killed his dad but the guy was an ass! He deserved it...right?"

"Hey, I agree wit' y' man, but Spencer's still...he's still just a kid, man, and you took his dad away...he can't jus' forgive an' forget, can he?"

Billy ran a hand over his face. "Damn, when did y' start makin' sense, eh man?" He said and half-smirked.

Bodie smirked and made his way back down the hallway. He stopped and looked over his shoulder at Billy. "How long'd he want 'way from y'?"

Billy shrugged. "He didn't say."

Bodie nodded with a somewhat apologetic look on his face. He left the hallway.

Billy went into his room and grabbed the bottle of whiskey from the kitchen. If he continued feeling the way he was right now –angry, hurt, upset, annoyed...and most of all lonely and empty- he would be needing a lot more whiskey.

-BREAK-

Gideon pulled up outside of Spencer's house. The car ride had been quiet; neither of them spoke unless Spencer was giving directions. He turned to look at Spencer. "That was Billy Darley on the phone, earlier in the hospital?"

Spencer didn't turn to look at Gideon; he kept his face directed towards his house, his eyes glued to it. "Yes." He said and neither one of them spoke for a couple of minutes. He opened his mouth without thinking about what he was saying, "Is it bad?"

Gideon frowned lightly. "Is what bad?"

"Is it bad how I...how I feel about Billy?" Spencer asked, still looking out of the window. "I know it's wrong...but is it bad of me to feel like I do? Does it make me a bad person?"

'_How do you feel about him?' _Gideon wanted to ask...but he already knew the answer to that question without having to be told. "_That _kind of feeling is..._complicated_." He told the young boy. "But, does it feel bad?"

Spencer turned to look at Gideon, his cheeks and eyes red as he tried to hold back tears. "Sometimes." He whispered. "But...no, not most of the time."

Gideon smiled softly. "Then no, it's not a bad thing and it certainly doesn't make you a bad person, Spencer."

Spencer smiled. "Thank-you." He climbed out of the car and bent down, looking at his mentor. "And thanks for the lift...and everything else."

"You're welcome. I'll bring you some case files over sometime soon...and maybe get Agent Hotchner to come too?"

Spencer's smile brightened. "That would be great! Thank-you." He said and shut the car door, waving at Gideon as the man drove off. He turned to look at the house...his house. He sighed. He could do this. He'd be okay. It was going to take some time to get used to been back home...but he was hoping it wouldn't take that long to be okay with forgiving Billy for what he'd done. He knew it would take a little while...but he hoped not too long, he wanted to go back to Billy, back to his real _home_. He walked up the stairs to the front door. Slowly he unlocked the door, took a deep breath and walked into the house.

* * *

The End!

Thanks for reading, reviewing, faving and alerting! So, this is officially the end of 'The Four Roses' but I think I'm going to be writing a prologue chapter too.


End file.
